Devil's Children
by jdsnape
Summary: Petunia's scream fills the ever quiet street of Privet Drive. Why have they left that devil's child on her doorstep? *Complete*
1. Envy

Today Lily is going out with her mean friend from down the road. She's just a muggle. Just a muggle, how dare he dismiss me so easily?

What's so good about being magical ... Everything, everything is good about being a witch. If I was one Lily would respect me and look to me for guidance. I am a useless big sister without it. How can she love me?

I walk into Lily's room and I sit on down the edge of her bed, I start to remember when we played so late into the night. When was the last time we shared a late snack of chocolate and milk.

I get distracted by a lump in her bed. I try not to laugh, she still reads late into the night. I flip the covers to see what she is reading. I cringe, her favourites have changed. I pick up the book and notice it's about charms.

I sigh, If I had magic I wouldn't be left out. She wouldn't need that friendship of that mean boy. I flip through the book and read about a spell that makes objects levitate. Witches can move things like that demon did in that movie, satanic. Are Lily's powers from hell?

No, I am just being silly. Hell and heaven don't exist. Just like witches aren't meant to exist, yet they do. No one believes in witches. I'll be put in a mental hospital if I spoke to anyone, I am alone. Mum and dad love Lily, they do everything for her and she is seen as perfect.

Wingardium Leviosa. It's part Latin. I struggle to think what it means. Finally I remember Levo means rise, so that explains to lift the object. I even know how this spell is pronounced, I would have been good at this.

I lift my hand and move it as instructed.

"Wingardium Leviosa."

I whisper this, hoping in vain.

My eyes widen in shock, the teddy bear I had pointed to lifted off the bed and floated. I gasp.

I hear a low chuckle, a shiver runs down my spine. I whip my head in the direction of the noise. Leaning against the door frame was that horrible boy with his wand pointed at the bear. I hear the bear drop behind me as he lowered his wand.

"Did you really think that was you?" Asks Severus, mockingly.

I stand to show that I am not afraid of him. He isn't taller than me yet so I hope to make him feel smaller.

"How dare you"

I say this in deadly calm. I can't lose my temper, for he never does. He uses calm charming words to disarm. He smirks. That face is so horrible it gives me the urge to punch it. I am civilised, I won't resort to violence.

"You Petunia are not civilised," Says Severus coldly, still leaning on the door frame like he owns the world.

"Perhaps someday I will," Mumbles Severus.

I am confused, "Will what?"

"Own the world," Replies Severus calmly.

"You can read minds," I say, shocked.

"You're hardly making it difficult for me. It must be your underdeveloped muggle brain which makes it so eas ...

I looked to my hand in shock, I can't believe I hit him! Serves him right.

"Petunia EVANS!"

I gasp hearing my mums call. I look towards my mum and I am in shock at the anger on her face. I cringe.

"Mum, it wasn't my fault. He was taunting me," I say in reply.

My mum looks at me in pity then she shakes her head.

"Hunny, he didn't say a thing," Replies my mum worriedly.

Mum walks towards me and places her hand on my forehead.

"Are you feeling OK?"

'Are feeling OK?' My mum is implying that I have a problem.

"He is evil. He talks of taking over the world and how my brain is underdeveloped," I sheik in annoyance.

I turn and glare at Severus. He has his hands raised in surrender.

"I haven't said a thing Petunia. I was waiting for Lily. If it makes you feel any better, no foul. I barely felt your hit," Says Severus, all calm and in humour.

"Don't worry Severus, I saw Petunia hit you without cause," Replies mum.

"Tuney is that true, how could you!" Yells Lily. So now Lily shows, it's like Severus knows the right moment to taunt me without getting in trouble.

"He teased me ...

"He didn't say a thing Petunia I saw with my own eyes ...

"Then he used magic on me!" I interrupt mum.

"Tuney don't be mean and accusing because of your envy!" Hisses Lily. She grabs a hold of Severus's hand and starts to pull him down the hall. He has the gall to wink at me before he turns.

If I had magic his tricks wouldn't work. He wouldn't get to me, or Lily.

"How can you be on his side, I am your daughter too," I shout to mum then ran to my room in a rage


	2. Realisation

**A/N:** Reviews: BeholdTheMetatron1946: Thank you for your review. I have edited the spelling mistakes and have edited chapter one to hopefully read better than it did. I love writing as a hobby and I realise I tend to rush things, sorry.

Thank you for the follows and favorites! JD

* * *

It takes me awhile to calm down. That boy is absolutely up to no good. Lily has dropped everything for Severus, Lily hasn't even kept in touch with any of her friends from school. Halley and her were practically attached to the hip at school. Has Severus done something to Lily to make her forget her non magical friends? Or does Lily find the non magical beneath her. It must be that boy! I will have to find a way to stop it. I decide to go after Lily.

After almost two years of spying on Lily I am quite good at it. A lot of the time they just read and talk with each other. I take the back street and go as quietly as possible.

I spot them. I quickly and stealthily climb a tree.

"You like charms, right Lily? I know a charm we should practice. It's pronounced STEW-puh-fye," Says Severus.

"And I won't be in trouble?" Asks Lily.

The boy waves his hand dismissively, "You're close enough to my house for it not to register and besides we haven't officially started school."

I watch them with interest. Stupefy, to make someone unable to think or feel properly. So it's a knock out spell.

I bite my lower lip so I don't let sound escape. I watch Lily practice but nothing happens, Severus shows her the hand movement again, Lily tries again and this time red sparks appear.

"Great Lily, now practice aim, like this."

He whips his wand out and cast the spell. I almost gasp. It didn't create sparks but instead a long straight beam of red light strikes the tree.

Lily jumps back, "Wow Sev!"

It takes a while but Lily eventually gets it right. My legs are starting to hurt now, the crouching position I have forced myself into wasn't the best of ideas. My body is so stiff from being up here.

Lily sighs, "Thanks for helping me today, I think I better go to dinner, see you Sev!"

"See you Lily," Whispers Severus.

When I see that both of them have left. I climb down.

"When are you going to learn to leave us alone."

I release a breath and turn to Severus. He is looking to me in pity.

"I will not leave my sister with the likes of you."

Severus looks mad and rans a hand through his dirty hair, "I absolutely don't wish for harm to Lily, you are not of our world. Leave us be. You have no idea how patient I have been towards you."

"You taunt me all the time! You haven't been patient at all," I snap.

"Considering you keep spying it's within my right. Tell me Petunia why do think muggles don't know about us?"

I look to him puzzled.

"Oblivate charm, It's

"A memory wiping charm," I interrupt.

Severus lifts his eyebrow in surprise.

"I am not as stupid as you think, the definition of oblivion is the state of being completely forgotten or unknown. It's easy to work out."

I try not to feel smug when he looks slightly surprised, although the surprise didn't last long. He now has his cold, no expression face on. What has happened to this boy to make him so cold?

"Then understand this, I could use my wand to control you, hurt you, then make you forget everything. Could, I could do that but since I am nice I will give you one last warning, stop spying on us."

 _I could use my wand to control you, hurt you, then make you forget everything._

Those words haunted me, even in my dreams. Magic didn't appeal much to me anymore, it's not all unicorns and dancing flowers. It's safe to say Severus got his wish, I stay away. Ever since that day I went to the Library every day to do research. I research physics, medical journals and even search "alien" hoaxes.

I'm searching anything that I can get my hands on to explain the world of magic. Well, the lack of information non magical humans have. I get annoyed. Everything is real but no one believes. I remember Lily rapidly listing off creatures to that boy to find out if they are real. Unicorns. Fairies. Brownies. They all exist, well _he_ said brownies are actually called house elves.

Lily never did ask about the horrible ones; werewolves, vampires. I guess knowing my rotten luck these monsters probably exist as well. All this researching is hurting my head, I lay my head down on the table. I wonder how much longer the library is open for?

"Who studies physics in their summer break."

I look up, urgh it's Simon. Well _Simon_ is OK, unfortunately he has rotten taste in girlfriends.

"I was bored," I drawl sarcastically.

Simon laughs and sits down next to me, "Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit."

"But the highest form of intelligence," I counter without pause.

"I am actually glad you are here Petunia, I wanted to find out if the rumors about your sister were true. Is she really going to a boarding school?"

People haven't even asked why I didn't go to this _boarding school_ , "Yes, it's true."

He sighs, "I am glad."

I raise my eyebrow in response.

He widen his eyes in shock, "I am so sorry! I meant no disrespect to your sister. I just think she is ... OK I am going to be blunt, she's a bit of a weirdo. I ... I am sorry, I'll just leave you alone now."

 _Weirdo,_ my sister? Severus is the weirdo, not my sister. I hear Simon get up from his chair.

"Wait, I am not upset but I am curious as to why you say this?" I ask this very confused, I haven't met anyone who hates Lily.

"I just find it very strange how everyone is _obsessed_ with her, she has everyone wrapped around her fingers. She unnerves me," Mumbles Simon.

I'm walking home and still very confused by Simon's words. _Weirdo. My sister ... a weirdo._


	3. Loathing

**A/N:** Reviews: xlyra1998: Thank you for your review! I am glad you find this story interesting enough to review, I am enjoying writing this story as well.

Thank you for the follow! JD

* * *

"So what did you get up to today?" Asks dad.

I have food in my mouth, so I can't speak. I realise that dad wasn't speaking to me but to Lily.

"Well Sev ...

I tune out. Anything to do with that weirdo I don't particularly want to hear about.

 _I could use my wand to control you, hurt you, then make you forget everything._

Why my parents allow this friendship I don't know, he is a classic case psychopath. I'll have to research more, perhaps sociopath definition fits better.

"You OK Petunia?" Asks mum, then she takes a sip of her drink.

I shrug nonchalantly, _I'm just wondering what mental disorder Severus is suffering from_. I almost snort thinking of the reactions to that statement.

I hear Lily slam her fork down, I raise my eyebrow in surprise.

"Mum, stop being overprotective. There is nothing wrong with Petunia!" Yells Lily protectively, Lily defended me? Perhaps there is hope for her yet, and she called me Petunia. I look to Lily more happy with her than I have been for a while.

"Looking forward to Hogwarts Lily?" I ask calmly.

I notice I had yet to ask this basic question. Lily looks pleased, she knows I am trying to be civil.

"I am looking forward to it, I've read all the textbooks. I don't want Severus to be too ahead of me in knowledge ..."

Lily takes a moment to laugh and I feel sad that I don't hear her laugh more often. I can't help but smirk, l hope she beats him in every test.

"... I am going to miss you all, specially you Tuney."

Lily is actually going to miss me even when she has magic! Even though I am _not of her world_.

"You are coming back at Christmas, aren't you?" I ask, my voice shaky. I don't want to have Christmas without her.

"Indeed she is princess," Says dad proudly to me. I think he is happy Lily and I aren't fighting anymore.

Later that night after Lily and I play games I realise perhaps I have been too hard on my sister.

The next day I walk into the kitchen and notice Lily is yelling in the phone.

"I'M SORRY, listen I can't see you today but I will see you tomorrow. I am busy with Petunia. See you Sev!"

She slams the phone down in annoyance. We went out all day! Talk nonstop, just like how we use to be. I haven't lost her, I then realise how lonely I have been without her.

* * *

 _I just find it very strange how everyone is obsessed with her, she has everyone wrapped around her fingers.  
_

I groan, Lily is leaving us. She can't! If she does that boy will have control over her. This is my last chance! I pull Lily away from mum and dad.

"Lily, you need to be careful around these people, especially Severus. He is not what he seems to be, he is not a friend you need," I whisper urgently.

Please sister for once in your in life don't be so naive.

"Tuney, Severus is a friend but please don't think I am replacing you! You're my sister _,_ you will _always_ be special to me. I know you wish to join me at Hogwarts and I wish you could, it would have been nice to have you there," Counters Lily.

"What do you mean by 'I know you wish to join me at Hogwarts'?" I ask confused.

She rolls her eyes.

"Lily, why are you changing the topic and why do you refuse to see through Snape's tricks!"

This is just pointless! I am not getting through to her. I thought she was spending more time with me lately because she realised how obsessive _that boy_ is.

I'm about to walk off but Lily grabs me.

"I'm sorry, Tuney, I'm sorry! Listen, maybe once I'm there - no, listen, Tuney! Maybe once I'm there I'll be able to go to Professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change his mind!"

What on earth is she talking about!

"I don't - want - to - go!"

I finally have my hand back, what on earth is wrong with her! When have I ever confessed to her that I wanted to join her.

"You think I want to go to some stupid castle and learn to be a _ a

I start to look around the platform distracted and that's when I see Severus.

"_ you think I want to be a - a -freak?"

Yes that's what Severus is, a freak, weirdo, Satan spawn.

"I'm not a freak, that's a horrible thing to say."

"That's where you're going, a special school for freaks. You and that Snape boy ... Weirdos, that's what you two are. It's good you're being separated from normal people. It's for our safety."

My eyes widen in horror it's like my mouth has a mind of its own. I've messed this up, my anger for Snape isn't making me think clearly.

"You didn't think it was such a freak's school when you wrote to the Headmaster and begged him to take you."

I never beg. I look to Severus, I never beg.

"Beg? I didn't beg!" I snarl.

"I saw his reply. It was very kind."

His reply, that's why Lily knows I wanted to join her, I stupidly at one stage thought I could finish my non magical schooling there. Lily knows where my secret stash is.

"You shouldn't have read, that was my private - how could you -?"

Lily looks to Severus. I gasp. Why can't he stop, why does he have to hate me so. He found my secret stash, he hated Lily giving me her attention so he uses this against me.

"That boy found it! You and that boy have been sneaking in my room!"

"No not sneaking, Severus saw the envelope, and he couldn't believe a Muggle could have contacted Hogwarts, that's all! He says there must be wizards working undercover in the postal service who take care of

"Apparently wizards poke their noses in everywhere!" I look to Severus with loathing, "Freak!"

So naive Lily! He ransacked my room thoroughly for any dirt on me he could find! I make my way to where mum and dad stand.

 _I could use my wand to control you, hurt you, then make you forget everything ..._ I left him alone and he goes poking in my room, humiliating me. He is lucky I don't have magic because if I did he would be cursed back to where he came from, hell.

When I get home I run to my room. I remove the bottom board of my desk to make sure my hidden stash is fine. Cigarettes, check, lighter, check, Dumbledore's letter, check. I move things around and check more things off. When I move things around I see a note, I open the note curious.

 _She's mine_


	4. Help

**A/N:** Reviews: Guest: Thank you for your review! _E_ _veryone is the hero of their own life story_. Severus has his reasons (I could rewrite this fic in Severus's view and you would hate Petunia, not that I think Petunia is particularly a _nice_ person in this fic but you get where she is coming from. I don't want to paint Petunia as _nice_ because I don't believe she is nice/pushover). Also I love Severus! (I did name my fanfic author name after him! I like him I swear hehe) I also don't believe that either of Petunia and Severus personalities would have allowed that tree branch insistent to be the last between them, hence the idea of this story was born.

Thank you for the follow! let me know what you think with the review button! It's how I learn to improve and find out if you're liking it _and_ it's the only payment fanfic writers get :) JD

* * *

My hand shakes in fear, what has my sister gotten herself into. _She's mine_ , my sister is not a possession. That manipulative weirdo, he played me like a fiddle. He wanted me to lash out at Lily so he could be seen as the 'rational' one. I am sick and tired of his games.

I grab my things and head to the Library, again. I reach the section about mental illness, I find a book regarding abusive obsessive behaviour. After flicking through a few books I am still at a loss on how to get through to Lily. My parents influence won't work at all, not when they don't _see_ what I see, they don't believe. Sociopaths and Psychopaths are known to be charming and quite believable.

"And now you're researching mental disorders, you get bored a lot don't you Petunia."

I look to Simon not amused, "My sister left for school today, I won't see her until Christmas time."

 _I was horrible and she'll hate me_ _forever_ I left unsaid.

"That's not too far away, say, why is it that your parents sent Lily to this boarding school but not you?" Replies Simon.

I am shocked, he is the first person who cared enough to ask me that. He sits down and places a hand on my shoulder.

"I am not obtuse, I realise this is hard on you. She's a little strange but she's your sister. So why the interest in mental disorders, do you know someone ... suffering from one?"

I place hands over my face and growl, "My sister has a stalker ..."

"What? Why is someone stalking your _eleven_ year old sister ... that gross, why haven't you called the coppers ...

"I guess stalker is the wrong word but there isn't a word that describes Severus. He is eleven himself _and_ he is going to her school! He is immensely protective of her, obsessive, and he hates it when Lily gives her attention to me. He hates me ... he hates me because I am not ... going to their school. Whenever he taunts me though Lily doesn't catch him at it."

I start to stack the books to put them back.

"Eeek that's sounds awful!"

I roll my eyes, "You have no idea."

He moves strands of his shoulder length blonde hair behind his ear then plays with his hands nervously, "Can you come to my place tomorrow? At twelve, pool party ... I can speak to my dad tonight and perhaps he has insight, he is a cop after all."

I snort, "Me, go to a Gibson pool party ... you really think I am the type."

"Well I just invited you, so yeah"

Oh my, he is serious. I sigh, "I'll think about it."

* * *

"Hunny! I am so happy that you're going to this party, you seemed to be quite stressed lately and it's good that you're socialising. You're fifteen and I swear this is the first party you've been to without your sister."

"I ...

I groaned realising my mum was right. I blush, "Don't make me regret this mum."

"You do know I am proud of you?" Asks mum. She grabs me in a hug and kisses me, usually I would whine and yell that I don't need to be babied but I really needed her hug right now.

Going to that pool party was one of the best decisions I've made! I don't want to be popular but it's a nice change to actually have people from my year talk to me more.

When I went back to school I was shocked at how everyone's attitude about me changed. Mostly people in my year just use me for help with homework, I only help because I get bored easily and homework is an easy thing to help people with.

Simon's dad was great to talk to at the party and he made me see how big of a mistake it was to lash out. I penned, begged, groveled a letter to Lily, hoping she will forgive me. I ran the letter by Simon, it was funny watching him. His blues eyes were staring at the paper so intently it looked like it'll catch fire with his glare alone.

"Umm, too needy." ... he scratches a few lines and fixes mistakes and hands me the letter back.

"Thanks Simon! You and your dad really helped me."

He sighs, "Petunia I hope things work out for you and your sister, lets hope she forgives you."

* * *

Lily did forgive me, well she wrote back a letter that said she did. Whether or not she actually does forgive me I don't know. I was nervously waiting at the magical platform with mum and dad. I really want Christmas not to be spoiled like it was last year, stupid Severus. There were many people leaving the train.

"Dad, If that _Snape_ boy is here, he is NOT to get a ride from us," I Hiss.

"Don't be so melodramatic princess, Snape is staying at the castle this Christmas," Whispers Dad.

"Do you mean Severus Snape, you know him?"

I scoff.

"Ah so you do know him. You're a muggle though, how do you know him?"

I look to the boy that is asking these questions, he looks respectable enough and he didn't say the word muggle with a disgusted tone, "I don't know _him_ , I loathe him."

"One and the same, really." He pushes his glasses up his nose further then holds his hand out, "Any enemy of Snivellus is a potential ally, Potter, James Potter."

 _Snivellus!_ I am going to use that taunt nickname.

"Evans, Petunia Evans," I reply then shake his hand, I didn't realise wizards have heard of 007.

"Evans! You must be Lily's sister."

I nod in the affirmative.

"So _you_ must have a lot of information on _Snivellus,_ I'll be in touch Evans," He says then smirks.


	5. Calm

**A/N:** Reviews: Marla: Thank you for your review! I find Snape a very complex character and I feel that just like the character who shall remain nameless he has his side. I can imagine how life would have been like for Petunia, I have sisters and if they were magical and I wasn't ... lets just say I may have been a little envious and scared as well, to be honest I may have even been worse than her! ... until I got over myself. :-/

Crapounette: Thank you for your review! Families are always so complicated and vary so immensely for person to person. I do agree though that blood isn't always everything.

Thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews JD

* * *

By the time we get home I realise something is off, I just can't put my finger on what it is.

Dad looks to Lily curiously, "So Lily dear, you must explain what Hogwarts is like for us mere muggles."

"Well I should start from the beginning ...

Lily talks into detail about the treats and the people she met on the train, the boat ride, the sorting hat and a particular sport on a broomstick. while she was explaining all this my parents were looking at her glassy eyed and entranced by her words.

I huff in annoyance at their behaviour, "So this sorting hat sorts you by personality, that sort of segregation is quite in poor taste. If you ask for my opinion."

Which I notice they haven't nor has anyone cared for my opinion since Lily was picked up. That's when it hit me, that off feeling. It's like Lily has a gravitational force that demands attention of others. Is this what Simon had been trying to tell me about Lily that I just didn't notice before?

Mum looks to me concerned then back to Lily, she must be worrying about another fight.

Lily looks to me sadly, "You have a point Tuney ... If we weren't separated so many fights wouldn't occur, so many fights ... Severus gets targeted a lot and it's just not fair! Just because he is in Slytherin, they can't all be bad but nobody believes me."

I get annoyed, "Of course Snape goes to the best sounding house."

My sister being brave above all other traits is baffling to me, Lily is only brave when it's needed of her.

Lily laughs. "Now I understand Severus wanting to go to the same house as his mum but why do you think Slytherin is the best?"

Ambition is the key to drive your dreams and potential.

"Without ambition all the other house traits are kind of useless. Honestly though I think your school should help you be be a well rounded person and have skills in all qualities listed for the houses."

Lily lifts her glass, "Hear hear!"

After Lily takes a sip of her juice she giggles.

"So did you miss anything? Is there anything you want to do now you're back here?" Asks mum of Lily.

* * *

I'm getting ready for the Gibson annual Christmas Eve party. My parents don't have a problem with this, they like Simon and his parents. It does help that the Gibson's are quite a social family.

Lily though is a different matter, "I still can't believe you are friends with Simon! He is so slimy ... He reminds me of a Malfoy."

That last part was mumbled under her breath, I'm not going to play a part in her games though.

"I will consider your advice and appreciate the warning, perhaps you should heed my warnings about your friend Severus also?" I reply stiffly.

Lily opens her eyes in shock and groans, "Damn you Slytherins! You're so annoying to fight with."

I laugh, "I don't go to your school, I need to get ready! Leave." I then point at the door for more emphasis on her leaving. "You can't even pay me enough to be in that house," I mumble. I can't handle sharing the same place as Severus. Lily apparently heard that because I hear her muffled giggle from the other side of the door.

The party is a very lavish affair, after the pleasant niceties of dinner and conversations with the adults, Simon, myself and a few of Simon friends from school hide in the pool table room. The room is on the other side of the house and connects to the backyard.

"Pass a beer mate," Says Derek then sits down and puts his feet up on the coffee table.

"Derek, don't be so uncouth!" Yells Yvonne

"Please dearest friend of mine, I'm in need of refreshment ...

Simon throws a beer at Derek and stops his speech, "Shut up Derek!" Moans Simon, Simon then proceeds to open his own beer.

I decide to sit next to Yvonne who is siting across from Derek.

"Can you believe these boys!" Hisses Yvonne to me.

I chuckle nervously, but my chuckle is drowned out by the others playing pool.

Derek snorts, "Come on it's the holidays Yvonne, can't you for once get the stick that seems to be permanently embedded in your arse out?"

"Come Petunia, we don't have to deal with this!"

When I don't make a move Yvonne grabs my hand and yanks me out to the backyard.

I sigh, "Yvonne ...

She isn't paying attention to me but is sorting through her bag, when she turns to me I realise she has a cigarette dangling in her mouth.

"You shouldn't let Derek get to you."

Yvonne isn't saying anything but is still trying to find her lighter. I get mine from my pocket and light it up for her.

"Ta" Says Yvonne from the side of her mouth.

"Look Derek has and always has annoyed me, sometimes I don't know why I like him," Whispers Yvonne, she then takes another drag of her cigarette.

I smirk, "Love hate relationship is it."

I grab a cigarette out of my pocket and light up.

"Mind if I join you girls," Announces Simon.

I take a drag and look to Simon, "Sure."

Simon takes my cigarette and takes a drag, I reciprocate by taking his beer and having a sip.

"What is Derek doing?" Asks Yvonne.

"Playing pool, boring game if you ask me," Counters Simon.

Yvonne snorts.

Simon rolls his eyes, "Yeah yeah von, I see right through you." Simon takes another drag.

I snort, "Oi." I grab the cigarette back from him and take another drag.

It isn't long after that that my parents pick me up, it _i_ _s_ Christmas eve after all.

* * *

 _tap tap tap._ What's that noise! I groggily wake up and turn my side lamp on. I gasp, why I am getting a letter by owl this late. It's three in the morning, I yawn.

After opening the window I open the package curious to what it is, In the package is a little mirror. I open the note that's attached.

 _Merry Christmas,_

 _Look in the mirror and say_

 _James Potter_

I screech in surprise when the letter burst into flames. NOT funny. I grab the mirror and hiss the words James Potter, I now see James's face in the mirror.

"You could have given me a burn!"

He smiles, "Oh good, I was wondering if that spell would work."

"Why did you have to wake me so early?" I ask annoyed. It's not like I can afford to miss my beauty sleep I think wryly.

"Sorry about that but I wanted to make sure Evans, I mean Lily doesn't know about the mirror, she doesn't particularly like me."

My eyes narrow in suspicion, "Why doesn't my sister like you."

"Because I hate Severus. Honestly though he is nothing but a dirty Slytherin! The horror stories my mum has told me about Slytherins."

James takes a moment to pull a face of disgust. "It seems Slytherins and dark families haven't changed according to Sirius, Sirius's father still talks about how muggle hunting should still be practiced."

I grimace, "That's disgusting, I know Severus hates me because of my lack of magic but to actually want to _muggle hunt."_

"Has Severus performed magic on you? Mind magic seems to be his specialty," Counters James seriously.

I nod.

"That disgusting vile creature! To perform magic on a muggle, you're helpless and he magically attacks you! He is worse than I thought."


	6. Storm

**A/N:** Reviews: Marla: Thank you for the review, I am glad you think my story is good. I see the other side all the time and I love knowing what makes the 'other side' tick. Writing this and knowing how I am going to write the chapters to come makes me feel for her character a lot! Which is weird for me, I don't particularly want to because I don't _want_ to like her but immersing myself into my characters world is how I write. Thanks again!

I was hoping Severus would make an appearance in this chapter but alas it wasn't to be, perhaps next chapter! Thanks for the follows and favourites. hoping you enjoy this chapter. JD

* * *

The conversation with James was very frustrating in the end, he was a little too enthusiastic for this time of day and I got the feeling he saw me as some sort of puppy creature. Helpless, something that shouldn't be hurt but not really having any value.

He seemed quite shocked at the questions I was asking and a lot of them he didn't have the answers to. I thought they were quite basic questions! He had no clue of scientific research and theory, I guess I was expecting too much from someone so young but basics such as 'How did magic evolve in humans' wasn't even answered, is that because they have never been human biologically? He did unfortunately confirmed the existence of Vampires and Werewolves. Ew. Ew. Ew. _Great_ , now I will have more nightmares.

He explained though that due to International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy it separates the magical world from the non magical. With that in place it supposedly protects me because if magical humans and creatures draw too much attention they will be stopped. Due to the fact that I am related to a witch I am exempt from the secrecy and allowed to know of the Wizarding world (to a certain degree). Unless they remove witches and wizards from their muggle families close muggle relatives have to at least know that their close relative is magical.

I am only allowed in Wizarding shopping areas (with the magical relative being with me). I really wanted to go the Wizarding shops with Lily and my parents but they insisted on taking Severus as well so I had decided not to go. I have no access to their ministry and I am only allowed to go to the magical hospital if my magical relative is suffering from something life threatening.

With the conversation swimming in my head I tossed and turned.

The sun has barely risen and yet Lily is jumping on my bed screaming Merry Christmas. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" I shout back and join her jumping up and down on the bed. A little immature of me but Christmas has always been a favourite day of mine. The beautiful colours and decorations, singing and the massive amount of food. What's not to love?

We excitedly run to join mum and dad for breakfast when predictably Lily will argue about opening presents before breakfast.

"Mum, dad if we open presents ...

"Breakfast first Lily," Interrupts mum.

We sit down, Lily didn't really expect to be able to have presents first but she still pretends to be disappointed. I smirk, some things never change. After seeing all the fantastic foods we all load our plates and start eating.

"Dahlia you spoil us, Merry Christmas darling," Says dad, he gives mum a kiss on the cheek.

After we ate breakfast we sit around the tree, I am sitting very close to the tree to be able to smell the pine. We hand our gifts out to each other.

"And this is the last one for you Petunia," Announces mum, she has a curious look on her face while she hands me the small purple box. Seeing as purple is my favourite colour my parents wrapped all my presents in that colour and they wrapped Lily's presents in red for that is her favourite colour.

I open the box. I read the little note inside, it's from Simon. I blush. I did buy Simon a gift and gave it to his mum to give to him today. I didn't think he would give me a gift. It's a bracelet of purple beads, very sweet of him.

"Tuney looks like a tomato! What's the gift?"

"It's from Simon," I say still shocked, I grab the bracelet out of the box and place it on my right wrist.

Lily groans, "He is giving you presents now, yuck."

"Lily! Simon and Petunia have become quite close since you left for school. Simon is a nice boy and his parents are very lovely as well. I don't think you appreciate how hard it has been for Petunia without you here," Scolds Dad.

* * *

"You're going out _again,_ Petunia! It's been so long since I've been home and you've become this socialite and you're becoming one of Simon's Floozy girlfriends!" Yells Lily angrily.

"What is wrong with having friends and not to mention how dare you call me a floozy!" I shout. As if I would treat sex so causally, my own sister basically called me a whore. Where did she even hear that term? She mustn't understand the word. Right?

Lily looks to me like she wants to kill me, "HA, just like how you dared to call me a FREAK! Who says that to their own s _ister_!"

I cringe. Shame washes over me, tears start stinging my eyes. With fists clenched I march to the telephone. I dial Simon's house phone, on the third ring it's answered. I explain to Simon that I can't come over for his new years eve party. He is upset and wants to know why, I explain that it has been a while since our family were all together and that we need family time. Simon is nice and accepting but he does suggest to talk to his parents to see if the whole Evans family can come, I thank him for the offer but inform him that it's best not to intrude.

I hang up the phone in defeat.

"Petunia ... did he just offer for our whole family to come over"

I turn to Lily, "Yes, and for your information our parents get along very well with him and his parents. Our mums are even in a book club together. Lily, I thought ... I thought you forgave me. I was and am sorry about what I said but I hoped I was forgiven ...

tears start streaming down my face. Lily looks upset now, "I also have no experience with kissing anyone or anything like that, not that it's your business."

"And I should hope not young lady!" Yells mum. Mum sent Lily to her room so she can talk to me by myself. Mum then went on a rant that I swear must have gone on about an hour. She wants me to be safe, and even went more involved then when we had the 'bird and the bees' talk. She states she will be extremely disappointed with me if I get pregnant before I even leave high school.

"You think that little of Simon and I. We haven't even gone out on an official date or ... or, or anything!"

Mum bites her lip, she takes a breath to calm herself, "Your reaction to his gift makes me think you have a crush on him and I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Have more trust in me mum! I have no desire to have children before the end of high school, you don't have to worry about that! Also I am sure Simon only sees me as a friend, I am not exactly the type he goes for."

Mum looks to me in suspicion, this is the most awkward conversation I have had my whole life.


	7. Payback

**A/N:** Reviews: Nanettez: Thanks for your review. Alan Rickman's performance was lovely but I am a bigger fan of the books. (For me the "Villians" really made Harry Potter worth reading) Her birthday and age were never mentioned so in fanfiction fashion I am creating and mixing it up. with regards to the Dursley's being brave and in danger ... well let's just say I have a few things in store for them Mwahahaha :) JD

Thanks for the favourites and follows and the reads! Just a reminder, I haven't done a disclaimer yet but I am sure anything you notice you realise it's JK Rowling's work! JD

* * *

After that _conversation_ I decide it's best to hide in my room. I try to immerse myself in a biology textbook but to no avail, I just couldn't concentrate. I throw the book angrily to the floor, I could do with a cigarette.

In the corner of my eye I notice Lily has entered my room, I turn to her with every intention to tell her to bugger off but I notice something that stops me. I laugh and move so she can sit down. Lily slowly walks over with her tray of milk and chocolates. After the tray is placed down she sits next to me and takes my hand.

"Petunia, I am sorry ...

"Why, Lily. Why would you call me that, I want answers."

She explains that she misjudged Simon, that she had preconceived notions because of certain boys at her school.

"Simon looks very much like this prefect boy named Malfoy and this Malfoy and his gang are completely horrid. They make snide remarks about how 'loose' muggles are. They call me horrid names, mudblood whore being one of them ...

"What? My goodness you're only a child, what is wrong with them! What does the term mudblood mean?"

"Dirty blood, since our parents are muggle they consider my blood dirty. They don't think I should be apart of their world. Dirty blood ... It's a weird concept."

Yes it's a weird concept but a lot people throughout history have been weird and prejudice, it seems the magical world isn't free from prejudice. I thought Severus hates that I am non magical but it goes deeper than that, some even hate Lily even though she _is_ a witch. 'Dirty blood', they certainty have superior complexes. I keep getting facts after facts proving that _magic_ isn't for me, add muggle style prejudice with powerful wands. I shudder thinking how much damage could be done with such a group.

I look to Lily worried, "Their philosophy reminds me of the KKK or Nazi, have they hurt you physically?"

"No, but that's only because I make sure I am never alone. I hint to Severus what is happening but there isn't really anything he can do. They have years of magical experience and they wouldn't listen to Severus even if he tried."

We had our chocolate and milk and went to talk about happier topics. It's one in the morning when we finish, I get ready to go to sleep. I toss and turn annoyed at the helplessness. I can't do anything to protect Lily from this gang.

I turn the lamp on and retrieve my hidden little mirror. I might not be able to do anything but I know someone who can, I smirk at my cleverness.

'James Potter'

It takes a few calls of his name but I finally see James face.

"It's quite late you know," Mumbles James then yawns.

"I have new targets for your pranks, Malfoy and his gang."

James stops yawning and frowns, "What have they done to Lily?"

"Snide remarks about her heritage, she informed me they even called her a mudblood whore."

He doesn't react straight away, he rubs the corners of his eyes. He now looks furious, "They won't get away with this!"

Wow, this James can be scary.

"Don't let them, please. It's seems your teachers aren't exactly competent at stopping them, but what can you expect from teachers that think segregation is OK."

Segregation brings chaos and fights, you would think a society with magic would know better than us 'stupid _muggles_ '. After we spoke for a bit more I inform him that I need to go to sleep.

"Night sis ...

He looks embarrassed.

"Um night Petunia"

The mirror cuts out, what was that about I wonder.

* * *

A little over two weeks, that's all we had with Lily and it felt like it wasn't enough nor fair. We won't see her until her summer break, she is planning to stay at the castle during the Easter holiday.

"I am sorry I will miss having Easter with you, I will send a gift ...

"Non magical gift please," I interrupt.

Lily rolls her eye, "Yes, non magical"

"Please stay safe Lily," I whisper to Lily. I hug her and kiss her cheek.

"Hello Lily, Petunia, the weather is awful but you lovely flowers just brighten the day. How was your holiday?"

I turn to James, happy to talk to him again. "Hel ...

"Potter please leave us alone," Snaps Lily, cutting my greeting.

"Now now Lils, don't be snippy. I was just asking how your holiday was," Counters James, he didn't seem surprised by Lily's sour attitude.

"I have to get back to the office Lily," Announces dad, Dad then leads Lily to the carriage where he had placed her trunk.

It feels like a piece of me is leaving, it's horrible that she has to learn magic hidden from me and our parents. ' _It's good you're being separated from normal people. It's for our safety'_. My fists clench at remembering my words.

"Petunia, thanks for sending those books! They will help with revenge nicely."

I look lazily to James, "I am glad ... _brother_ "

James laughs, "See you Sis!"

I shake my head is exasperation when I see him run off.

* * *

I'm studying for my upcoming history test, why I am studying so hard I don't know. I suppose I need to keep up my reputation, I am first in every class without really caring or trying. This world is hell, I am hit with crashing helplessness. Nothing I could ever do in life will make a difference. Perhaps if I become a scientist, I could help this desolate planet.

"You've been avoiding me."

I turn to Simon, "You would too if you had the conversation I had with my mother."

Simon smiles cheekily, "Mothers ..." He shakes his head and laughs. In the years that I've known Simon from school and getting closer these past months I have never heard him laugh so lightly. He should laugh more often, he's gorgeous looking when he does. I'm never an impulsive person but ... I close the distance between us and kiss him.


	8. Bitter happiness

**A/N:** Reviews: hule: Thanks for the review and follow. Oh my indeed hehe. I am making petunia out to be quite scandalous. JD

Thanks for the read, follows and general interest in this fiction! :) JD

* * *

No, I was too forward. This was a mistake, he isn't interested at all and I am a fool.

"Petunia ...

He starts playing with his hands nervously. I don't want to hear this, I start to leave but my hand is grabbed.

"Don't leave, please."

"Fine," I mumble, looking at the floor to avoid those blue eyes.

"I don't understand you, why did you even kiss me when you seem to regret it and want to leave ... Why be so hurtful."

"I'm sorry for kissing ...

"Well I'm not! I like you dammit and you do this, give me hope then try to run."

I am confused, "You like me?"

"You say that like you're surprised anyone likes you. Yes I like you so don't run away."

I feel Simon run his hands through my hair, I finally look up to him and smile.

"So you can smile."

Simon leans in and kisses me again, I deepen the kiss and ran my fingers through his hair.

"NO FUCKING WAY! _Nnnawww._ "

Simon and I break apart, embarrassed.

"Von!"

"Yvonne, keep it down please." I whisper.

Yvonne puts her hand on her hip, "Nah ah, I'm not keeping this secret! This is just too cute."

* * *

I look to the mirror and like what I see, I am shocked. Curls and red lipstick does wonders. I still think my blonde hair would have gone wonderful with late grandmother Roses green eyes. Lucky Lily. I walk briskly to the lounge room, it won't be long until Simon and his parents come over to pick me up for the dinner and show we are going to.

My heart skips a beat, they're here. After exiting the house and slamming the front door I enter the back of the car to sit next to Simon. He quickly takes my hand to hold.

"Hi."

Simon's Mum turns to me.

"Hi sweetie, how have you been?"

"I am exhausted, Mr Walker had me working an extra two hours today! I guess I don't mind too much though, I do need the money."

Patricia looks sympathetic,"You have to give Mr Walker a break, he's getting on in age and he needs all the help he can get. He is reasonable though, so if he works you too hard just explain to him you can't take the hours."

"Yes Patty, honestly I don't mind! I am just not use to working. Working in a book store is fun though because I get to see all the new releases."

Simon lightly squeezes my hand, I turn to him and smile. He smiles back, that special smile he reserves only for me. I still can't believe I have a boyfriend, me! When I told my mum about Simon and I she wasn't surprised but she still warned me again to be careful.

* * *

"I am glad the show went well last night, Patty called to let me know how everything went," announces mum, at breakfast.

"So what do you want of me?" I ask in suspicion. Mum never makes pancakes unless she wants me to do something.

Mum chuckles, "Well as you know we are finally picking up Lily today and Lily has asked for Severus ...

"Mum! No, whatever it is just no!"

"He needs a lift home hunny, and I think you really need to get over your prejudices...

"Me prejudiced!" I snarl interrupting.

I can't help but laugh bitterly at that, I get scorned at by him relentlessly because of being a muggle. Something of which I can't control. Why not make fun of him for lack of money, something he can't control. Fair is fair.

Mums narrows her eyes, "You shouldn't scorn people because of their lack of money, or where they live. That is quite prejudice and callous. I would like to think I raised you better than that."

Everyone in this family always sees the worst in me. _She's mine._ That freak is sharing the car with us!

"Fine!" I snarl. Fan bloody tasic. I dish out more pancakes to eat and pour lots of sugar and squeeze lemon juice on them.

later that day on the platform I was nervously playing with my hands. I groan internally at myself, I am picking up Simon's bad habit. _She's mine. She's mine. She's mine_. I shudder. I can't show weakness or emotions in front of him, I have to be stronger than this. I am scared of a twelve year old, this is just ludicrous. I try not to gasp when Severus comes into view, it's a close thing. He might be twelve but he is almost taller than me already and his eyes are harsher than I remember. He spots me, he looks me up and down then sneers. I purse my lips and glare at him like he's dirt, game on.

I give an overexcited hello to Lily and make a show of helping her with her trunk. We leave that platform and go into the muggle side, I sigh in relief. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Severus smirking.

"Thank you for the note, it really informed me of the type of person you really are," I whisper this from the side of my mouth.

His smirk widens, "Your gratitude is noted, Tuney."

Don't snap, don't snap at Snape. Only _Lily_ gets away with calling me that stupid name.

"My Severus, I didn't know you felt so _comfortable_ around me. Calling me Tuney? Do you want me to start calling you Sev?"

I look at him to calculate his reaction. He doesn't seem happy at all.

"It's seems someone has grown some teeth, watch out Evans. If you use your teeth to bite too much you may have to be put down."

I don't reply but go in the front seat and slam the door. Shame, he won that round. I don't relax my posture and my back starts to ache due to being so stiff. I subconsciously hug Lily's bag for comfort. I drown out the conversation and look out the window. I get pulled out of my musings when Lily's bag slightly shakes.

"Lily, why is your bag shaking?" I ask nervously, I quickly pass the bag to her not wanting to discover something freakish.

Lily goes red, "Not sure". She opens her bag and tries to discover the source of the problem.

"I think it was this!" Announces Lily as she pulls a teacup out of her bag. It jumps out of her hands and into my lap! A jumping teacup! It jumps a little then warps and twirls then on my lap is now a white rat. I scream! Mum slams on the breaks, the rat then starts running down my legs, I scream harder. I can't stop screaming and shuddering.

"What on earth is going on! I almost hit a car!" Yells mum.

"Sorry, I am so sorry," Cries Lily in dismay.

I open the door and run out of the car. I can't catch my breath, a shiver runs down my spine. Tea cups turning into rats! My word, I _hate_ magic.

"Tuney the rat is gone, I am sorry. I didn't know the magic was wearing off," Whispers Lily next to me.

I turn to her, "They teach you to turn vermin into teacups? What use is that, It's not as if you would want to use such a cup."

I start to think about the powers behind this, what Lily is doing is turning live creatures into inanimate objects. LIVE CREATURES! Lily doesn't know how to answer the question, her mouth is open in confusion.

"Does this type magic work on humans?"

Lily again doesn't answer.

"Yes it works on humans," Answers Severus next to her. Lily turns and lightly pats Severus's arm, "Don't scare her," Says Lily softly to Severus.

Needless to say the rest of the car ride was in silence. Lily tried to apologise again but mum said she will talk to her later tonight about it. They have the power to turn me into a teacup? I sneer thinking about that.

"Mum can you please drop me off at Simon's?"


	9. Breaking point

**A/N:** Thanks for the follows and favourites, I take this as a good sign. Without no one saying anything I can only continue my story as is! So hopefully you're liking how the story is progressing. :) JD

* * *

Lily tried to convince me that I should go home, but I didn't feel like it. 'I haven't seen you in months' she says, like that is going to convince me. Everything was calm and nice then she brings her freakish world back to us. Lily also tried to worm her way into mums good books, since Lily almost caused a car crash mum is still annoyed. I am dropped off first.

"Breaking point," Whispered Severus to Lily.

I slam the door and run to Simon's front door, I ring the doorbell. When Simon opened the door I couldn't help rush at him and hug him tight.

"Hun ... What's wrong, why are you shaking?"

It took lots of hugs and kisses to make me feel normal, to make me feel like myself. I'm in love, I shake my head slightly in disbelief, I am being silly to think i'm in love after only being with Simon for roughly five months.

"Not that I don't appreciate the extra attention, I do, but are you OK?"

I am far from OK, can you make me whole?

"My Sister is ... strange."

Simon mock laughs at that, "We already knew that! It doesn't explain why you're so shaken up though."

"Even mum is annoyed at her, she almost caused a car accident after the rat she had in her bag jumped onto my lap."

I _obviously_ wasn't going to explain that my sister can turn me into a cup if I annoyed her enough.

"Draco would've loved that!" Counters Simon, He wraps his arm around my shoulder and brings me closer.

Ah yes his father's pet snake. I smirk.

"That snake may be pretty looking but he's not going anywhere near me."

* * *

It was rather late when I arrived back home, I wanted to miss dinner. The fortnight that followed was very tense, this was the first time that I could remember that my parents _and I_ together were annoyed at Lily. My parents were still annoyed about the almost accident, I am still annoyed about her abilities to be able to turn me into a teacup.

I worked extra hours for Mr Walker to have an excuse to leave the house and in order to save money. I now have a plan in place that needs money to be implemented. Everything changed the moment Lily decided she wasn't going to stay in the muggle world. I've gained information that has thoroughly broken my delusion of somewhat safe areas of the world.

This world has Werewolves, Vampires, Wizards that hate me. Wizards that have the power to hurt, control and have the power to make me forget _and_ turn me into inanimate objects with a wave of a stick and muttered broken Latin. Severus and I exchange insults and I notice he takes pleasure in this, but when are words going to stop being enough for him? It's best if I have an escape plan.

Yvonne smiles and waves, she sits down on the bench with me, "So how's your summer so far?"

I take my last drag then chuck my cigarette in the bin, "Not that interesting, just working quite a bit and seeing Simon naturally, you?"

"Working as well, but not with dad, I got a summer job at the grocer."

We spoke for while but she needed to go back to work, I smile and waved Yvonne off when she had to leave. It was nice catching up with her, no wonder Simon is good friends with her. Still won't start calling her Von though, I don't think that nickname quite suits.

"Is Lily OK?"

I snap my head towards the direction of Snape's voice.

"Why don't you ask her, and leave me alone," I hiss.

"She hasn't been replying my calls, apparently she's in trouble. _Apparently_ she's grounded," Counters Severus.

Severus seems unhinged, I smirk, " _A_ _pparently_ you're neurotic."

His upper lip curls in distaste, "I need ANSWERS! Why are your parents being unfair to Lily."

Unfair to Lily? My parents have never punished Lily in her life, she almost causes our deaths for them to take notice.

"I don't have time for this, I have to get ...

"Indeed, anything to do with the safety of your sister isn't important to you ...

"You dare, what exactly are you insinuating?"

He smirks like a madman, "That you and your family have reached breaking point."

Breaking point? That's the second time he has used this phrase.

"What does that mean?"

Severus lift his eyebrow as if to say, 'you're stupid'.

I groan, "Breaking point for what? What are you accusing of my family? We haven't harmed Lily, she was just grounded alright! She is just sulking ... She isn't even grounded anymore!"

He narrows his eyes in suspicion.

"Yes you heard right, if she wanted to talk to you she could ..." I give a mock gasp, "But I guess she doesn't want to."

He looks broken, like I've just made fun of his greatest fear, "Don't lie to me."

I keep my face placid but inside I am cheering, seems I'm going to win this round.

"Ha, you say that like I owe you my honesty. Listen up _Snivellus_ I don't owe you a thing and neither does Lily. Lily is my sister and I will _always_ be there for her, I may hate magic but guess what ... I loath you!"

That afternoon working I couldn't keep the smile off my face! I won! I hardly ever win against Snape. When I started walking home I start to feel regret. Not regret at winning against Severus but at the enjoyment I got out of it, I am no better than him.

When I got home all the lights are off and it's extremely dark, my heart races, what's going on! I turn the corner into the lounge room. The lights get turned on.

"Surprise!"

Surprise? My mouth opens in shock. In the craziness I forgot it was my birthday today. I look around to see who's here. My parents, Simon and his parents, Yvonne and her parents. Lily and and Serverus ... surprise indeed.


	10. Birthday blues

**A/N:** Reviews: cmfisher: Thank you for the review and follow! I am so glad you are liking the way I write petunia and the story. I am enjoying writing this so it's extra nice when others find the same joy in my story. Poor Sev, first friend in Lily, first escape from his horrible life ... he would have loved any magical kid his age to make him forget his home life and I'd imagine been very possessive of them. Writing the interactions between Sev and Petunia is my favourite part, so there will plenty of those two interacting. Thanks again! JD

Thanks for the follows and favourites. Enjoy this lastest chapter! JD

* * *

I can't believe I forgot my sixteenth birthday, this isn't the first time I've forgotten my birthday but sixteen is suppose to be important, right?

Yvonne waves her hand in front of my face to get my attention, "How did you forget your birthday? When I met you earlier today I was surprised you didn't mention it!"

Simon lightly hits Yvonne's shoulder, "You owe me a fiver for that Von, I told you she forgot."

I blush in embarrassment, "I've been ... distracted."

My mum rushes over, "Happy Birthday honey!" We exchange a hug and kiss. "I knew you forgot, you never have put importance on your birthday."

Well since bad things always happen on this day I try not to remember it. I notice Severus looks bemused at what my mum said, he notices my staring and shifts uncomfortably, "Happy birthday Petunia."

Severus says this calmly, it's as if earlier today didn't happen for him. I don't know how to respond to this, his moods are giving me whiplash. Since everyone is expecting me to say something I mutter a 'thank you'.

We all settle down to have the birthday feast that my mum prepared. When did mum have time to make all this? My heart sinks, my mum didn't do this by herself. I look up to Lily and mouthed the words 'thank you' to her. She smiles then nods.

Conversation at the table is comfortable, unlike myself. I've never been a fan of this day, bad luck follows my birthday. For years now I've believed this day has been cursed for me. Superstitious but true, when I was five I almost drowned at the beach, sixth birthday I fell from my bicycle, on the seventh I choked horribly on food and so on and so forth.

"So, Lily, what's it like going to a boarding school?"

I tense and look to Simon reproachfully, did he have to ask Lily that.

"It's great! They have an amazing library and it's so nice sharing a room with such lovely girls. Mary in particular ...

As Lily said the name Mary I see Severus wince at that. Curious. I didn't realise my sister is this good at acting, as she went on and on about Hogwarts nothing is a miss. No one has any idea she is talking about a magical school. Has she practiced such conversations in her mind? As she continues I start to relax and actually enjoy her stories. Everyone is captivated and I know I should be annoyed at Lily for taking the attention away from me considering it's _my birthday_ , but really I've had such an emotional ups and downs lately it's relaxing just to listen.

I want to test a theory though, "So _Mary_ has a cat, what colour?"

I put emphasis on Mary to calculate Severus's reaction, again he flinches but this time he gives me a glare. I can't help but give him a slight smirk, he is making this too easy for me. Black is the response, so typical of a witch to have a black cat.

When everyone is distracted by more of Lily's talking Simon and I decide to go to the kitchen to grab more drink.

"How on earth does she do it, my father hasn't even felt the need to intrude on her talking," Whispers Simon.

I shrug my shoulders and go to open the fridge but Simon has other ideas. He pins me to the wall and starts kissing me. I gently extract myself, "Someone could see us."

"And we should care because?"

I lightly elbow his side, "Oi you!"

He puts his hands up in mock surrender, "Alright, no Kisses."

I smirk playfully, "Later."

I continue getting drinks for us and a moment later Severus enters the Kitchen.

"Sorry for the intrusion," Announces Severus.

I stop myself from rolling my eyes, "Can I help you?"

Perhaps you're in need of a noose? He smiles then coughs to hide a laugh, "Lily just wanted seconds."

He then starts filling a plate with food then leaves, I take a breath, I hadn't realised I was holding my breath.

The rest of the dinner feast went off without a hitch. My dad starts bringing in my birthday cake and starts singing the happy birthday song. To avoid the awkwardness that song gives the birthday person I join singing with everyone.

I save Simon's present until last. I open up the present in trepidation. It's a photo frame with a picture of us in it, I smile.

"Thanks ... Simon," I say, stopping myself from saying 'love'.

"Welcome."

The evening ends soon after that, my dad was unable to entice anyone to play poker. Simon's mum had to work tomorrow.

"Lily, mum and dad thanks for such a unexpected surprise."

Lily laughs, "It wouldn't be surprising if you didn't always forget."

Dad joins in laughing as well, "Ah yes, your birthday curse, do you still believe in that princess?"

Mum hits dad playfully, "Gerald, don't tempt fate."

I frown, "Yes let us not talk about it."

I bring all the presents to my room, I place the picture frame on the side table.

"You really love him, don't you?"

I smile, "Yes Lily I really do."

We sit down on the bed together.

"What's it's like having a _boyfriend_?"

I bite my lip in concentration.

"Wonderful and disastrous at the same time, It's hard to explain Lily. He makes me feel whole."

Lily gasps, "Your missing piece ... like what mum says to dad."

I giggle and hug her tight, "That also applies to family as well, I've missed you."

"No you haven't," Grumbles Lily.

I hum in annoyance at her skepticism, "Now that we're in private, tell me, has the gang stop pestering you?"

"Yes, they got caught and haven't said anything to me since, It's funny if I didn't know better I would say they are scared of me."

"Good good."

We sit in silence for a bit.

"Tuney ... did Severus speak to you earlier today?"

I cringe, "You can say that."

Lily sighs, "What about? I worry about him sometimes."

Finally! Is she _finally_ opening her eyes to his ... faults. I think of the conversation, I won't lie and make it worse than it was. She'll hear the lie in my voice.

"He spoke about a thing called 'breaking point'. He thought we were harming you."

Lily slaps her forehead, "That stupid theory."

"Can you explain it more?"

Lily takes a breath, "Sev says that every muggle has a 'breaking point'. When muggles learn too much about the magical world they will turn against us."

My heart beats faster, how much more evil is there to the magical world. I already hate magic and ... I start shaking a little.

"Lily, I'm not going to lie, magic scares me. You defy physics and logic and it's not all wholesome, for example, you're able to turn me into a _teacup_!"

She giggles, "I'll make sure you're a teacup with painted petunias on them."

"NOT funny."

"Human transfiguration is one the trickiest magic ... the magic would hardly stay for long and I am kidding I wouldn't actually do it, Merlin's beard! Why would anyone want to use such a cup."

Did she just throw my words back in my face?

"Clever."

We speak for a bit longer then Lily decides it's time to go to sleep. I hear a buzzing noise, Oh _brother._ I retract the mirror and say 'James'. I see his face in the mirror, smiling.

"HAPPY Birthday sis!"

"Thanks! I've had quite an interesting holiday, What have you been up to lately?"

He passionately talks about practicing all these moves for Quidditch, he's planning to try for the team when the new school year starts. Then he starts discussing the plans that James and his group of friends have for their next 'adventure'.

I snort, "You and your friends are sounding like some ... some marauders"

James looks confused, "Meaning?"

"A person that goes from one place to another looking for people to kill or things to steal or destroy, another name is ...

"You're quoting the dictionary again," Moans James.

"... Pirates or raiders."

James frowns then breaks into a smile, "Marauders ... it has a certain charm to the name, I'll give it that. Might be worthwhile to put a name to our work instead of being nameless, it's a good alias name."

* * *

After the conversation with James I felt like a drink, a tea will be nice. After boiling the kettle I start to pour the water ... POP ... I gasp and move away from the exploding cup but in the process I trip and knock my head, as my conscious starts ebbing out I wryly think ... _happy birthday to me ..._


	11. Hospital woes

**A/N:** Don't usually put new chapters up so quickly but I'm on holiday's so I had more spare time! Thanks for the favourites and follows. Enjoy! JD

* * *

The first thing I notice is an annoying buzzing noise and the smell of unnatural cleanliness. I groan, I must be in a hospital.

I open my eyes and the sun streams through, how long have I been out for?

"You're awake! Hun! ... How _are_ you feeling?"

I slowly turn to Simon's panicked calls, "I ...

I start coughing and can't continue talking, Simon passes me a glass of water. After I take a sip I try talking again.

"How long have I been out?"

Simon places my glass of water back down and takes my hands.

"Long enough! ...

He moves his wrist to read his watch while still holding my hands.

"It's half past two, the day after your birthday. What on earth happened to you?"

"I was attacked by a teacup, I tripped while backing away from an exploding teacup."

Again I was harmed by a teacup!

Simon looks shocked, "Seriously? I thought Lily said that as a joke."

My Mum appears in my view, "Hunny! You're awake! Perhaps we should've taken this birthday curse thing more seriously! How are you feeling?"

My head hurts something horrid and this place is disgustingly too sterile.

"My head hurts mum."

"I'll get the nurse."

I hear her shoes tap as she leaves the room, I snort hearing that! Even in a hospital she is walking around in heels.

I smile when I notice that Simon is rubbing circles with his thumbs against my hands.

"Thanks for being here."

He snorts, "Where else would I possibly be?"

I smile at that, very cute of him to say. He looks very disheveled, he didn't even have time to neaten his hair! His shoulder length hair is sticking out all over the place. I remove my hand and start running my fingers through his hair to fix it, he doesn't like his hair out of place, I've only seen his hair this bad in the mornings.

He looks up to me quite intensely, "Hun, you had me so worried. I love you and hate seeing you hurt. My mum called Mr Walker as well, so you don't have to worry about going to work anytime soon ...

Simon looks at the door, "Why doesn't your mum hurry up?"

Did Simon just say he loves me? I must have hit my head harder than I realised.

"What did you say?"

He turns back to me and has a look of confusion in place then a look of realisation comes over him. He opens his mouth and gapes in shock, "I said I love you."

He whispers this like it's a secret confession.

"I love you too."

He smiles sadly, "Until you find someone more worthy."

My eyes narrow in anger, "That will _never_ happen, never ever!"

He chuckles, "I can only hope that to be the case, I am still amazed that I am the one that caught your attention. You always had an attitude to reject and it seemed you thought everyone not worthy of your attention."

I groan, "I don't think that highly of myself."

Did the students in my year really think me that much of a snob? No wonder they never really put forth an effort towards getting to know me.

"Oh I realise that now, but before you decided to kiss me can you honestly say you let anyone at our school get close to you? Yes you helped them with homework and such but you only opened yourself up to your sister. You were a bit of a mystery."

"If you really thought I was like that why did you even start being there for me? You say you love me then say ...

"It wasn't meant as an insult, you weren't rude to people. You just never let them see the real you until recently. I've always liked you though, you've always treated me better than the girls in our year ... hormonal weirdos."

"Naw, I am sure 'Von' would ...

Simon rolls his eyes, "Von is an hormonal weirdo, she's just pushing her weirdness onto Derek. Poor bloke still doesn't get it, he may be a good mate of mine but he's a bit thick in the head."

I laugh at that.

"Miss Evans, how are you feeling?"

The nurse then introduces herself as 'Nurse Davies'. She performs a few tests and gives me more painkillers, she worries about a concussion so I won't be released until tomorrow morning after more tests.

Simon has to leave to help his mum.

I'm chatting away with mum when Lily and Severus enter the room.

Lily bites her lip nervously, "You OK Tuney?"

Mum announces that she'll be in the cafeteria getting a coffee and that she'll be back soon and not to cause trouble. The 'causing trouble' part is directed to Lily.

As the tap of mum's shoes disappear I feel my security blanket leaving me.

Severus stares at me puzzled then lifts an eyebrow, "Are you really under the impression that your birthday is cursed?"

I wave my hands casually around the hospital room, "What do you think?"

Severus looks to Lily then back to me then smirks, "Self full filling prophecy."

Lily rolls her eyes, "That may be true Sev but it's still not nice that she is in hospital."

He raises his hands in surrender, "Did I say it's nice that Petunia is in hospital? Please don't put words in my mouth that I actually didn't say Lily."

Lily hums in annoyance, "To be honest I don't think it's a coincidence, I am actually going to search the library to see if it's possible for a day to be cursed."

Severus's eyes sparkle with happiness and something that I can't put a name to, "I will be happy to search for answers with you."

Lily smiles, "Thanks Sev!"

Severus looks happy, this can't mean anything good. My eyes widen in horror at the realisation of what they'll be researching. Curses, curses that bring bad luck, Lily wants to research this to help me. It's obvious how Severus will benefit from this, by learning about bad curses. All in the name of good, right? ... _Yeah right_.

"I am not sure that's a good idea," I whisper while looking straight to Lily and ignoring Severus completely.

"It wouldn't be harmful to search though Tuney. Do you really want to live with this curse for the rest of your life?"

"I've lived with it so far, I am just blowing it out of proportion."

Lily asks Severus to politely leave the room for a bit. After he leaves Lily turns back to me and looks livid, "I hate it when you lie."

I hardly ever lie, not because of lack of ability. I just can't bother remembering the lies I tell, Lily though is a hard one to fool with lying.

"I don't want you researching curses that cause bad luck, that sounds even more dangerous than turning animate into the inanimate. I don't want you to get hurt or for you to learn ... black magic."

"It's called Dark magic and I am not going to turn evil just from researching and reading. You're too paranoid about magic! You need to stop living your life in fear. The magical world has always been a part of this world whether you like it or not. It's a part of who I am."

It's not only who you are! You're my sister whether you like it or not. I nod in acceptance, for what else can I do facing her murderous glare burning holes in my skull?

Lily calls Severus to come back in the room. He looks victorious, he heard every word! That bloody pretentious prick.

"Thank you both for being here, but I now feel I need to rest, my head is hurting."

Not a complete lie but I don't need to inform them they are the cause for my headache to increase.

* * *

Severus and Lily are now playing cards quietly in the corner while my mum and I are watching the news.

I hear a knock at the door.

A stern looking women enters, what worries me is the way she has an air of helplessness around her. I notice worrying signs, a scratch and black eye that is badly covered with makeup. The way she is standing and her sallow breathing indicates she has at least three or four broken ribs.

"This is a private room."

The women turns to me, "I am here to pick up my son"

This is Severus's mother? I look to Severus in confusion, he looks worried. I turn back to his mother.

"Forgive my rudeness, due from your injuries I just assumed you were a patient."

She looks to me in suspicion, "Injuries?"

"Black left eye and three perhaps four fractured ribs and bruising of the hips."

She takes a step back, "You're unusually perceptive, I fell downstairs recently but I heal fast due from my magic. I have no need of Doctors help, they do more harm than good when it comes to witches."

My mum gets up and walks towards the strange women, "Hi you must be Eileen, nice to finally meet you. Please call me Dahlia."

My mum raises her hand for her to shake, Eileen flinches before taking it. It's obvious this women is abused. 'Fell down stairs' is one the first excuses a lot of abused women use. I look to Severus with surprised pity, I never thought I'd ever feel sorry for him. He smirks coldly and comes closer.

"You tell anyone your theory the noose you wish for me will find itself around your neck."

With those words my pity for him disappeared.


	12. Over it

**A/N:** Spam alert! Wow three chapters in a week, Well sadly holiday is over for me. So back to only one a week. (but hopefully you haven't minded the extra) I am my editor which is tricky because when you do edit your own work you tend to miss things. JD

* * *

I enter my room and close the door, I retrieve my escape plan journal out of my secret hiding spot. I've been adding a lot of information in this journal lately. I'm keeping a tight budget, making sure I'm saving all that I can.

I have no idea where I can run away to, where would be the safest place to hide? Is hiding even a possibility. I'm over being threaten, over living in fear. Lily said I shouldn't live my life in fear but she never said what I should do if she and her "best friend" are the ones I fear.

That boy is using my sister, he has no love for her or anyone. My sister and I are like a drug for him. It's a fun sick game for him, using us against each other. Threatening me and seeing my reaction is what makes him feel alive. He won't stop, he has woven his way tightly into my family. My dad has often treated him like the son he never had. Lucky my father likes Simon just as much.

I grimace thinking of Severus, he can read my thoughts like an open book. _You tell anyone your theory the noose you wish for me will find itself around your neck_. That's why the smug so and so almost laughed before he organised more food for Lily. He was amused at the images in my head, he finds me hanging him humorous? I need a friend I can moan and groan to. Someone who will understand my problem with Severus ... Someone like James.

I get the mirror and call out 'James'. His face enters the mirror.

"James, I need help."

* * *

Simon picks up his house phone, again, it will be a member of my family. Simon looks to me, concerned.

"Hello Mrs Evans ...

So it's mum this time.

... hold on."

Simon places the phone to his chest.

"Do you want to speak to your mum?"

My heart clenches, what can I say to her? I've been hiding here because your other daughter has a freak of a friend. I slowly walk to Simon, thinking over what I can say.

I put on a fake smile, everything is just _wonderful_ , "Hi mum."

"What time are you coming home today?"

No hello or how are you, straight to commanding me to come home. A command veiled as a question.

"I didn't plan on it ...

"Petunia Evans! ...

"Saying my name as a threat isn't going to make me come home!"

I slam the phone down. Simon I notice starts pacing, he picks up an apple off the kitchen counter and starts pacing while throwing and catching the apple.

"Are you planning on hiding here forever?"

Am I annoying him?

"Maybe until the end of summer, sorry."

He starts pacing again, he runs his hand through his hair then turns back to me.

"What has happened for you to seek refuge here? It's about that Severus kid isn't it, how can he make you want to hide. Do I need to threaten him?"

I wish I could explain, but he'll just think me insane. I don't want to burden him with my magical woes. I need to inform Simon of my plans to run. I am such a coward I should have run already but I haven't finished school and I barely have money to rent a place for longer than a few months. Running away without Simon would be hell.

"No! That would be disastrous Simon, would you run away with me if I asked you?"

He starts pacing again then takes a bite of his Apple. He swallows then turns to me, looking worried.

"I only have enough money to hide for a couple of weeks Hun, it wouldn't be wise or a long term solution. Please tell me how running away would help? ... My father, if it's a threat perhaps we can go to a safe house or hide out in France with my extended family? If you really think we need to run just say the word."

I take a step back, I hadn't expected that response.

"You will."

Simon rolls his eyes, "If you of all people feel the need to run, I am not going to go against that."

I nod, "Have a bag ready, when the first of September comes we will be in the clear to stay here. It may come to nothing."

"Your sister is a problem too isn't she, freak that one."

I ran my hands through my hair almost ripping it out, I take a deep breath.

"That boy has brain washed her I swear, that look she gave me. She copied his murderous glare."

She feels the need to research bad curses, ignoring my advice not to. How can I love and hate Lily equally. Oh Lily flower, if only you were muggle.

The mirror buzzes in my pocket then stops. I excuse myself to go to the bathroom. I take the mirror then whisper 'James'.

James is usually quite a happy person but today he looked so serious.

"Sis, what's happening now? Are we still going through with the plan?"

"Oh yes! That prick has threatened me for the last time! I am still at Simon's though."

James shakes his head, "No! I said that wasn't a good idea, you can't let Lils spend all her time with him."

"You didn't see her James, if looks could kill I'll be dead. She has never dismissed my opinion like that!"

"Lils is a fiery one."

A look of adoration comes over his face, Merlin's beard another Lily fan.

* * *

I lock up Mr walker's shop and check the time. Not long until James comes to meet me and put this plan into action! I smirk, this is going to be sweet. This plan James has come up with is so vindictive.


	13. Sorry not sorry

**A/N:** Reviews: proverbsrus: Thanks for the review. I am not a fan of J K Rowling's Petunia, but she was a child abuser in the hero's eyes. She wasn't interesting to me until the last three books. We were suppose to hate her. I do like my version of Petunia though, Yup being biased as hell! :). I am glad you don't like him in this, I don't want anyone to like Severus in this Fic. He is meant to be creepy. Thanks again. JD

Kittenpride: Thanks for your review, I am glad you're seeing the characters differently and fun is definitely the word. I am having so much fun writing this fiction, glad you're enjoying the story. I usually never update this fast! Thanks again. JD

The inspiration I use for Severus's character is the Harry Potter series itself. In the books he did quite a number of questionable things, as in "how did he even keep his job" questionable, he was still an interesting character and I like him but he is a DARK wizard, killer etc etc he is bad (but with his background it isn't any wonder why). It's OK to like characters that are evil, stories would be boring without a villain. Enjoy this new chapter. JD

* * *

"Hi there sis!"

He gives me a quick hug.

"Hi James, thanks for helping me."

"Anything to get back at _it_ , he has annoyed me one too many times. The only one Severus can't scare is Mary ...

James burst out laughing.

"Merlin Mary is something! She can really scare people when she needs to, she didn't take kindly to his manners and

Again he starts laughing. Mary! I grin.

"Whatever she did made an impression, he flinches when you say her name. Try it out sometime, It's very amusing."

* * *

I hum to myself while making a sandwich. Revenge on Severus, check. Lily avoiding him, check. Home with no wanna be killer in sight, check. All is good.

All of us were planning to go to Simon's place later tonight for a "Gibson party".

The doorbell rings. My heart stops a moment, who could that be? I walk to the door but when I arrive there Lily has already opened the door.

"Hi Sev! How have you been ...

I step into my room to avoid being seen.

"Been better, have you finished your homework, can we do something today?"

Lily hums thinking, "I still have charms, I am going to a Gibson party tonight! Never been to one but they have a reputation for good parties."

"Indeed ... Lily something strange happened to me a few days ago, I was pranked."

"What?! How ...

"I am more interested in the who."

Lily snorts, "Who is notorious for their pranks and is a complete toerag?"

"Potter," Hisses Severus.

"Ding ding ding we have a winner, 10 points for Slytherin."

Wow her sarcasm is on point, I taught her well.

"Well my pretty queen of sarcasm, how would Potter know where I live?"

I gulp scared, perhaps it wasn't a good idea to bring James into this.

"How does he get away with everything? It's like he's a ghost."

"You may be right but I seem to have other ideas, but I am not positive ... How is your sister?"

Oh crap, he knows. I knew he would realise eventuality but I thought it would take longer.

"Tuney is fine, her head doesn't even hurt anymore ... That's so sweet of you to ask, I'm so glad you two aren't bickering anymore."

"I suppose we've come to a truce lately."

More like he makes sure Lily only sees me in the wrong.

"Good to hear, I knew eventually you two would get along. You're so similar it's uncanny."

I cringe and shudder, I think that would have to be the most insulting thing Lily has said about me.

He giggles! What? "Don't insult me Lily, and here I thought we are friends?"

"The best! I am sorry though that I can't be with you today, tomorrow?"

"Same place, same time?"

"Always!"

"Always," Whispers Severus.

I almost gag at the sentimentality, so Lily's been doing her homework lately. Not really avoiding him. I almost growl at that, when Severus leaves I close my door and grab the mirror to inform James of this update.

* * *

The party is going well, Simon and I are at the backyard having a Cigarette.

"You don't seem to be worried about leaving anymore, to be honest I am kind of glad we didn't have to leave town."

It was quite unrealistic to think running away would help, underage and not qualified is a bad mix, I would have ended up on the streets eventually. I lean my head on his shoulder, "Me too."

"You would never leave without me, would you?"

"Never," I reply then I take another drag and look up at the sky.

"YOU Smoke?!"

I cringe, I thought she would talk with mum for longer. Oops. I never seem to do anything right in Lily's eyes lately, she's _always_ there to see me screw up.

"Um Lily flower it's nothing ...

"Nothing?! I hate that dad smokes but you know, he is dad! An adult. Do you do other drugs?"

I let go a breath.

"I barely smoke compared to dad Lily, please don't make a big deal about this. There are worse things I could be doing."

Like threatening to kill and learning magic that is evil for instance.

Simon takes the cigarette from me and takes a drag, "Look Lily it's mild compared to the other drugs."

Lily rolls her eyes.

"So you're just going to ignore evidence of the health problems?! Tuney you of all people ...

Yes there's plenty of evidence and cigarette advertising is not as big as it use to be. I started because I was curious as to why dad smokes and then I discovered how relaxing it is, so I didn't stop. I sigh.

I smirk, "OK OK ... I am a bad bad person and you're perfect."

"Petunia, sometimes it's like I don't even know you."

Simon drops the cigarette in the ash tray, "Seriously? 'sometimes it's like I don't even know you' ... what is your problem! You're not Petunia's keeper."

Lily looks pissed now.

"I see it now Petunia, that murderous glare is quite something."

Lily took a step back in shock, "Murderous glare?"

"You're too intense, relax!" Counters Simon.

She shakes her head in confusion.

"Lily, why don't you play pool with me? Simon's right you are being intense."

I open the door to go back in then start a game.

"Lily, come in and play! Bet I'll win."

Lily skips back in the room then grins, "Not a chance"

Simon as usual doesn't end up playing but instead has a chat with Derek, perhaps Simon might be able to talk some sense into him this time. The game of pool is nice, I team up with Yvonne and Lily teams up with Dianne. Yvonne and I won three games while Lily and Dianne won two.

"So Yvonne, what do you plan to do when you finish secondary?"

Yvonne sighs, "Well Lily, I know what my dad is hoping I'll do. Take over his business, I am not into cars so there's no way I'll be a mechanic."

I gasp, "Think of your poor nails!"

"Make fun all you want but I bet you have no idea what you're going to do."

Lily chuckles, "Well that one is easy she'll most likely be a lawyer like dad."

Maybe, that does sound possible. I do have almost two years to think about it.

* * *

I start to get into a nice pattern, seeing Simon then hanging out with Lily and the rest of the family. Working. They categorised my 'runaway week' a teenager rebellion phase. This is fine by me, I'd rather avoid the reason why I hid at Simon's. Severus must hold suspicions about me still because he hasn't initiated in any taunts or talk but just gives me calculated looks when we can't avoid each other. It's nice but unnerving, I know it won't last for long but I am glad he is wary of me now. I'm not a lamb for slaughter.

After locking up Mr Walker's shop I turn and Severus is standing in front of me. How is he so quiet.

"How did you do it?"

I eye Severus up and down then sneer.

"Why oh why can't you continue to leave me alone, it was doing me the world of good."

"I miss the part where that's my problem, you've been in contact with Potter haven't you? You conniving bitch."

He steps closer, a little too close. I stand strong and don't take a step back. My heart starts racing.

"Lily will eventually see right through you, and then what will you do without your precious obsession?"

He laughs, "You're quite something aren't you. You're a hypocrite Petunia, and I never want to feel pity from you again."

He turns sharply and stalks off muttering 'stupid muggle' under his breath.


	14. Sorry

**A/N:** Guest review: Thanks for your review. 1. Not from lack of effort I assure you, I am just not good at editing my own work. 2. I lack the skills/time to change this story from first person perspective to third. 3. Good point! I will try to be more descriptive in this story but to be honest I am most likely going to continue to favour dialogue more. It's not only how I like to write but what I like to read as well. I prefer dialogue. In conclusion, thanks for your review and the effort you put into your review but perhaps this story just isn't for you. JD

I am a hobby writer, I try but yes I realise my skills fall short, with practice I will hopefully improve but writing isn't something I can dedicate many hours to. Thanks for the fav and follow. JD

* * *

When I get home I go straight to my hiding place in my room and grab the mirror and say 'James'. When I see his happy face I can't help but smile, James understands me and we get along so well. He may have started calling me 'sis' on accident but the more I speak to him he really does feel like the brother I never had. I don't know why but Simon and James are the only people understanding me lately.

"So the dungeon bat, as you like to call him finally couldn't hold his tongue and talked to me. He suspects your involvement even more now."

James rolls his eyes, "That's not surprising and I don't really care if he does."

I sigh, "I am stupid, you know. I really shouldn't have brought you into this. He hates us enough, but I am glad to get some revenge on him. Does that make me a horrible person?"

"He was threatening you! You have every right to get back at him. Also it worked, he backed off a bit."

I hum in agreement, "Yes this past fortnight has been a blessing. How has your training been lately?"

"Fantastic! They will have to be high on potion fumes not to choose me for chaser!"

It's roughly three weeks before Lily will leave us again, I am really concerned about this. What evil magic is Lily going to research when she goes back there.

"When you go back to school can you find out if Lily is studying black ... I mean Dark Magic."

James bites his lip in worry, "Sis, she won't open up about something like that to me. The only time she talks to me is if I annoy her enough."

"It's all my fault James, if I didn't have this supposed birthday curse she wouldn't feel the need to research such things. She is only trying to help but I really, I think. Could Lily be a _Dark Witch?_ "

I whisper dark witch, as if saying it too loud will make it come true. Her best friend is obviously dark and if that's who she is comfortable to spend time with then it makes sense that she could be dark.

James eyes widen is worry, "I, I don't think she is but if she did end up as one ... with her temper, she has potential to be one of the most feared witch in history."

Her temper never use to be _that_ bad.

"She was always the happy one and I the cynical but lately it seems we have switched places"

James nods, "Yeah when I first talked to you, you were quite angry at the world. It's your boyfriend Simon huh, he makes you happier. I wish I could do that for Lils, I would do anything to be the one to make her smile."

I let go a breath, this boy would be a perfect friend for Lily!

"So it's all to do with your feuding with Severus that makes Lily hate you?"

Does Severus threaten James to stay away from Lily.

"Well, maybe. Sirius is the one that starts most of those feuds by the way. Sirius is great at spying and he hears stories, he likes to keep up to date with the dark family gossip. He is the worst for gossip! But I guess he doesn't have a choice if he didn't keep up with the gossip he wouldn't know if it would be safe to go home. Sirius spent last Christmas at mine because he didn't feel he was welcomed at home. I speak to him every day, we have a pact that If he doesn't call me with his mirror at a certain time I am to inform my dad to go get him."

My head spins a little, Merlin this boy can talk.

Noticing that he changed the topic I narrow my eyes, "That's horrible and also you purposefully changed the topic"

"Can't put anything past you can I? Talk later." He winks cheekily then I no longer see his face in the mirror.

* * *

It's the night before Lily is going to return to Hogwarts and we are all having dinner. I have a plan to corner Lily into admitting that she will be looking into bad curses.

"So Lily, do you still plan to study bad curses at school?"

Blunt and not a very cunning plan but I want to shock my parents into saying something to her.

Dad drops his fork in shock and turns to Lily, "What's this about? Bad curses?"

Lily looks at me like I killed a bunny for fun. She looks down ashamed, "I just wanted to find out if a day could actually be cursed."

Dad hums in concentration, "Ah, this is about Petunia's birthday curse. Perhaps you shouldn't be researching magic without an instructor."

Mum clicks her finger, a bad habit she does when an idea hits her, "I know, perhaps you could ask that lovely Mcgonagall lady that came over here with your acceptance letter instead of researching on your own."

I smile, "That sounds like a good idea!"

This conversation went better than expected, both mum and dad are in agreement with me.

"I would probably be better off asking Slughorn," Mutters Lily to herself.

* * *

It was actually nice to go back to school. Worrying about when the next piece of homework is due is no real worry at all. I love Lily I really do but I can't deny the change in the energy at home. It's not so intense, The attention is not all on Lily and it's not all about _her_ and her weird friend. Is it always going to be like this? I can hope Lily will stop being so intense and possibly not be friends with Severus but I can't bet on that.

James did end up making the team but as a seeker instead, he was very disappointed he didn't make chaser but he thinks next year when one of the older chasers leave Hogwarts he might be able to switch to chaser then.

Yvonne, Simon and I are sitting under our favourite tree having lunch. It's a habit we have gotten into since returning to school. Yvonne didn't even feel like a 'third wheeler'. The debates that Simon and Yvonne get into are very amusing though. They both have a habit of being very opinionated and both would argue how right they each are. Today they are arguing about Simon's last girl, of all things!

Yvonne groans in frustration, "All I'm saying is that envious bitch hated me! Petunia is a keeper compared to her."

"And all I'm saying is you don't have to bring that into our nice conversation! I'd rather listen to Petunia talk about science homework."

They went on and on.

I couldn't take this anymore, "Oi! I am right here you know! Stop having a debate about me already."

They both look guilty then laugh.

"Sorry," Says Yvonne, then she burst into laughter again.

"How's Derek these day Yvonne?"

She stops laughing now.

"I guess I deserve that," Grumbles Yvonne.

Simon snorts, "He has been downgraded to an acquaintance in my eyes."

Yvonne grabs Simon hand and gently squeezes, "Thanks for saying that, at least you tried."

"Anything for my best friend, you know that Von."

"Anything? Buy me chocolate ...

Simon lightly elbows Yvonne, "Shut up."

"Nah ah ...

I groan and tune out when they start at it again, if I didn't know any better I would say they act like an old married couple. I get up to go back into class as they continue arguing while walking behind me.

Later that night I walk into the house all prepared to start on my chores, but when I went into the kitchen to start dinner I notice mum has her face in her hands crying. I have never seen mum cry, what could have possibly happened.

"Mum?"

Mum removes her hands, "Am I a bad mother?"

What has happened for her to ask that!

"No, why do you ask that?"

Mum then scrunches a letter held in left hand, "Why does Lily feel the need to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas?"


	15. Forgotten sister

**A/N:** Thanks for the fav and follows! JD

* * *

Lily is staying at Hogwarts for Christmas, this smells of Severus's doing. Lily usually loves Christmas with us. Lily has made mum cry by putting her friend before us.

"Why?" I ask without any feeling in my voice.

It's doubtful she would write Severus as the reason. My mum runs her fingers through her blonde locks and stamps her foot.

"The written note that Lily has given me doesn't explain anything, _hi mum, dad and Tuney just wanted to let you know I'll be staying at Hogwarts for Christmas, love you all, Lily."_

My mum must have read the letter quite a number of times to be able to recite it so bitterly like that. How can Lily do this to mum, to me. Ever since we were little Christmas was and is a favourite day of mine. The only holiday or celebration that has always been a happy time, I have never had that 'happy birthday' feeling. Christmas is mine, my perfect day of the year that felt like it was just for me.

"I don't know what I can say mum, I don't think Lily was really thinking of the consequences of her actions. I don't think she meant to hurt you."

My mum is so perfect, she rants and raves sometimes but that comes with the territory of being a mum. Hogwarts must just be so _wonderful_ that she has forgotten us, well two can play that game.

"Forget Lily." I hiss, I dramatically stalk pass mum and slam my bedroom door behind me.

* * *

I rush to the front door, "Coming Simon!"

After opening the door in a rush I realise it's not Simon but Yvonne. Today she's wearing a very modern dashiki dress, looking every bit like a gorgeous African princess.

"Wow! Love the outfit!"

She twirls like she is in a fashion shot, "Oh, this old thing?"

I laugh, "Oi you, come in and stop showing off!"

"Blondie here yet?"

I look at my watch, "He's late."

"Ha, not surprising."

We move into the lounge room and get ourselves comfortable, after Yvonne put her Christmas gifts under our tree and drinks in hand we start catching up on the gossip. Her mum couldn't make it today, she has to work at the hospital. I plan to make today as good as any other Christmas. _Forget Lily_. Perhaps repeating this motto might help me stop caring about her, like she has stop caring about me.

It isn't long when Simon joins me on the couch, I give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Merry Christmas love!"

"Happy Christmas Hun!"

"Nnnawww, can you stop it with the cuteness already?" Groans Yvonne.

"Never," I whisper.

"Happy Christmas to you too Von," Counters Simon.

"Yeah well ... holidays suck when you're lonely."

Simon laughs, "Hey you're acting like you're an old spinster, you're only seventeen! When you move to London there will be someone there for you!"

"Nah ah, too many people are small minded and I hate them! I can tolerate you though."

Does Yvonne realise that statement is a oxymoron. Simon places a hand on his heart mockingly, "I feel so honoured! Seriously though I hate to see you down! ... It's not because of Derek is it? He's a little messed up OK, you wouldn't want him anyway."

That sentence interests Yvonne greatly, but unfortunately Simon didn't want to tell her why Derek is so 'messed up'. I wonder if it has anything to do with the strange looks Derek gives me and Simon sometimes. Envy? It's never made sense as to why Derek would be envious of me, so I've always let it go and not let it bother me.

My mum and dad then informed us that Christmas lunch is ready. The lunch and the rest of evening is lovely, my parents, Simon's parents and Yvonne's Dad ended up playing Poker all afternoon. Dad was ecstatic he finally convinced people to play his favourite game.

After everyone left I can no longer deny my feelings of resentment towards Lily for not being here. I did like celebrating with Simon and Yvonne today and the three of us had a good time but now I have to face reality. After I helped with the cleaning I go to my room and grab the mirror to speak to my little brother.

"Merry Christmas James."

"Merry Christmas Sis, how has your day been?"

I talk about the day I've had then I can't control myself any longer and ask the question I am dying to ask.

"Have you heard information on Lily?"

"She has been with _Snivellus_ this whole time. I haven't learn much else other than that. They stay in view of teachers so it's not as though Sirius is going to start something!"

"Why did Sirius stay at the Castle, didn't he want to be at yours this Christmas?"

James frowns, "I did offer, but Sirius didn't want to take advantage."

I roll my eyes, "You're bored without him there, I know you."

"It's not _that bad_ , though being the only child isn't fun."

I groan at that, "Seems Lily wants to be the only child, maybe I should just grant her the wish and run away with Simon."

James snorts, "Ah huh, how's that going to work. Stop threatening to run away, you'll give your mum and dad heart attacks you know."

I laugh, "Running away with Simon just seems to have an appeal to it, like it's the right thing to do."

"Sirius talks about running away as well, why do the people I care about always seem to have problems."

I chuckle at that, "That's easy, you're a masochist."

* * *

I am extremely happy about going to the Gibson New Years Eve party this year, I am going to have my first News Years kiss with Simon! When I arrive at Simon's house though, it's empty. No cars, no music blaring ... no distance chatter of guests. I ring the door bell still slightly confused, did they cancel the party?

Simon opens the door.

"Hi love, ... no party?"

He smiles, that smile he only shares with me, "No party. I wanted to spend New Years just with you."

* * *

Going back to school is nice because it allows me to be with Simon and Yvonne and sit by our favourite tree, debate about everything or hide out in the Library if the weather forces us. If it weren't for the company of those two I would find School so uninteresting and easy. How I survived without them before, I don't understand. I am still top with my grades but with my perfectionist tendencies I won't accept anything less.

On the first day of summer break when I went into the Kitchen I realise something is up, mum is humming and cooking pancakes.

"OK, what's happening?"

Mum stops humming and turns to me smiling, "Did you forget Lily is coming home today? Are you working today?"

"Yes," I counter, yes on both counts. So glad I have an excuse not to meet Severus at the platform.

Later that night as I am walking home from work I nervously play with my hands, what's Lily going to be like now? She has spent almost a whole year without us. I can't help but think of the negative impact Severus has done to my sister.

I open the door and walk in, I see that Lily is chatting with Mum on the couch. Lily stops talking and looks up to me and smiles.

"Tuney! It's so great to see you."

She rushes at me and hugs me.

"Lily ...

It's a while before Lily let go of me.

"I've missed you."

Lily whispers this to me like it's a secret.

"No you haven't," I grumble in return.

She laughs, "I should have come home for Christmas."

I miss the part where that's my problem.

"Yes, you really should have."

by the end of the night I am wrapped around her fingers, just like everyone is. Master manipulator, just like her best friend.

* * *

The fortnight after Lily's arrival is full with catching up with Lily as a family, Simon and working. Severus is even more worried about me now, James must have really scared him off me. He refused to be in the same room as me.

I am about to go to sleep quite late when James is buzzing the mirror.

'James'

"Hey bro, why so late huh?"

"Just wanted to be the first to say it ... Happy Birthday"


	16. Forced loyalties

**A/N:** Reviews: MissTeenageDream: Thanks for your review! It's cool that you're liking the story. That incident will pop up, not sure how long it will take though and hopefully it would be worth the wait. Again thanks so much for the review! JD

Thanks for the favs, and follows and reads. Merlin, this is getting a lot more attention than I thought it would! JD

* * *

The Dark Lord eyes his 'follower' with distaste.

"Abraxas, why are you here?"

Abraxas leans on his cane held with his right hand, with his left hand he brushes nonexistent dirt off his shoulder.

"You forget yourself, _Lord_ "

"You dare patronise me," Sneers the Lord. Who does this pureblood think he is.

"I dare? You could have been great but instead you mutilated yourself. You forget Tom, more than half of your so called followers will leave if I ask them."

He didn't forget, the power of the Malfoy name and money is something the Dark Lord has wanted for a long time.

"Why are you even here Abraxas, you are in the way. Leave."

Abraxas quickly now has his wand in hand, "You won't get to my family."

The Dark Lord laughs, "You have love for muggles?"

"They are Malfoy by blood, even if they are squib."

The Dark Lord raises his wand, "You really want to test your powers against me?"

"Do you really plan to kill me and my entire family? Lydia doesn't deserve her son's family to die."

"Your sister was a blood traitor and has a muggle child, she annoyed me too many times. You are testing my patience."

Abraxas smirks coldly, "Have it your way then."

Mr Abraxas Malfoy knew he didn't have much chance against the man, he is no fool. He did however hope that the duel that they are about to commence in would warn his sisters family to run. Malfoy puts family above all else.

* * *

"Run Simon RUN!"

The screams of pain and pleas that came from the house hit Abraxas like a knife to the heart, he was too late to save them.

Abraxas coughs and tries to stand, that bloody bastard had hit him with a quick acting dragon pox curse. He wishes he had been a better brother and father, he regrets the decisions that will leave his son by himself.

"Dobby"

The servant pops next to Abraxas.

"Bring me to my son ...

Abraxas starts having a coughing fit.

Dobby pops them over to the Malfoy Manor. It wasn't long when Lucius is brought to him.

"Lucius, I failed Lydia

Again Abraxas starts coughing and starts to fall, Lucius rushes over to him to save him.

"Dad! What has happened?"

Abraxas gives his son a glare.

Lucius rolls his eye, " _Father_ , what is wrong!"

"Lydia and her family are dead, I've been hit with a fast acting dragon pox curse."

Lucius familiar with this curse widens his eyes in shock, "Fucking fuck, and fuck! You're all the family I have left! I don't want to lose you."

Lucius's mother had been killed a year before he started school from the decisions of a neglect muggle "healer".

"The Dark Lord can't be reasoned with and his callousness is beyond even what I expected."

"Why did you even go against him, that isn't like you."

"The bastard KILLED my baby sister. His aim is to have the pure blood families down on their knees serving him. Malfoy's bow to no one."

Lucius nods but is scared; his father was going to be his boss and his mentor in politics and business. Now who could he rely on to protect him from the Dark Lord? He had no problems with joining the death eaters for he would have been with his father and got revenge on the muggles who killed his mother. Now that his father isn't going to be there he is at a loss.

Tears leak from Lucius's eyes, "Dad, what do I do?"

"My dear Luc, I wish I knew ...

Abraxas starts coughing and shaking, Abraxas is then guided by Lucius to sit on the floor with his back facing the wall. Lucius goes on his knees next to him.

"I love you dad."

"I ...

The door opens interrupting his speech, Dobby enters.

"Sorry masters but he insisted on coming in."

The Dark Lord walks in like he owns the place, this doesn't sit well with Lucius.

The Dark Lord dramatically lowers his hood, "Have I caught you in a bad time?"

Lucius turns back to his father, he notices his father is no longer breathing. More tears escape from Lucius's eyes but he wipes them angrily away.

"What do you want from me? What more can you possibly take?"

The Dark Lord laughs, "Ah Lucius, our business together has yet to begin."

A shiver runs down Lucius's spine, he wryly thinks 'can't he just kill me and get it over with?'

"No, what use is a dead Servant?"

Lucius is now the head of the Malfoy family, a young, easily manipulated young man now controls the 'Malfoy throne'. The Dark Lord couldn't be happier.

* * *

It will be awhile until the Dark Lord is finished with Lucius, Lucius is to be a recruiter within Slytherin and the Dark Lord also mentions other _duties_ that are required.

Lucius is listening to what the Dark Lord is making him do but it's very unnerving to discuss plans when he knew his father is dead behind him.

"Get on your knees."

 _Father_ , please forgive me.

The Dark Lord walks circles around a kneeling Lucius, I am his prey. The Dark Lord faces Lucius and leans over him. Lucius's left wrist is grabbed and his sleeve is brought back. Lucius tenses as he realises what is about to happen. As the Dark Lord branded Lucius like cattle he screams in pain.

* * *

When Lucius is finally alone he can control himself no more. He sobs and screams, screams so hard he is sure the sound is echoing throughout the whole Manor.

"Ma ma master? Is there anything I can do for you?"

Lucius turns to Dobby sharply.

"You disgusting little cretin, you ruined my last moments with my father and you let that mad man IN here. I'LL NEVER forgive you for this!"


	17. Trade places?

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the favs and follows. This chapter is influenced by the song Gloomy Sunday. JD

* * *

I sigh and grimace, my birthday. This day should be ignored by everyone, just once can my birthday not happen. It's the most nerve-racking day of the year for me. Waiting and waiting for the bad luck to occur. I take my time getting ready for the day, at least seeing Simon today will calm my birthday nerves. My lips twinge into a small smile thinking of Simon.

I walk into the lounge room and find Lily crying. Ah so the bad luck has decided to show itself early this year. Who died? I wryly think. Actually, I regret thinking this, I put that morbid thought down to my foul mood because it's my birthday.

"What's wrong Lily flower?"

She looks to me in pity, "Simon's dead."

My heart skips a beat then I pull a face in disgust, "That's not funny Lily."

She puts her face in her hands, "I'm not joking."

My brain and body go numb, "Lily stop, you're ...

Lily quickly stands and moves towards me, "I am not joking Petunia, It wasn't just Simon that was killed earlier this morning but also his parents. It's been all over the local news."

She is telling the truth? I start Hyperventilating, I can't breath and I'm choking on air. I fall to my knees. Killed? ... I start crying. Lily joins me on the floor and hugs me. Losing time and not knowing how long we kneel together I start to notice the doorbell.

Lily leaves to answer the door. I keep my head down but I still hear Lily return, with another.

"Sev, I told you it's not a good time. Please leave."

"My apologies Lily, I forgot it's Petunia's birthday today."

I raise my head and look to Snape.

"Fuck off."

I hate the sound of my voice, it sounds weak and breathless. He looks to me in confusion, why the confusion Severus? Shouldn't you be happy for you have finally received your wish of my death. Death by a broken heart ... how poetic. Oh love. Tears start stinging my eyes, my eyes still have water to give? I take a shaky breath and try to stand but I stumble, Lily rushes to me to help.

"Tuney ...

Whatever Lily has to say I don't pay attention, all I think about is a way to stop this pain. I grab Lily's shoulders for I will fall otherwise.

"Lily, I want Simon, give him to me."

Lily starts shaking and tears fall down her face, "I wish I could."

My vision blurs, I angrily wipe my eyes.

"What has happened?"

Severus voices a question I want answered as well, killed? Why?

I look to Severus with loathing, if he doesn't leave soon I am going to strangle him to death.

"What part of Fuck off don't you understand."

On impulse I rush at him and slam my fists into his chest, again and again. On the fourth time he grabs my wrists. Kill me. I look into those dead looking eyes of his. KILL ME, for I don't want to exist anymore.

He takes a step back in shock and drops my wrists, "I better go."

After he closed the front door I turn to Lily, "Do you know why Simon was killed?"

* * *

"We are gathered here today to ...

The photo that has been placed on Simon's coffin isn't a picture of _my Simon_. The picture doesn't have that smile of his I know and love so much. Around the picture are little white flowers. I get unjustifiably angry at them, they offend me because they are so pointless. Those little white flowers won't awaken him, the angels already have him. Would anyone be angry that I'm thinking of joining you my love, for my heart and I have decided to end it all.

What should my last message be to my family, I don't want to hurt them. I should make it clear that I am glad to go. How should I go, how does a person kill themselves painlessly.

"When I first met Simon, we had an instant connection. He was my best friend ...

Yvonne is actually keeping it together enough to do a speech. I start crying, again. I feel someone hug me, it's mummy, I can tell from the smell of her perfume. I hold on to my mummy like she's a lifeline. The pain I feel is the pain mummy will feel when I join my love.

I am being selfish. Would I even reach heaven to see him? Death by gun? No access _to_ gun. Death by blade ... Too messy and painful. Death by rope ... At our tree. After I take a shaky breath I wipe my tears.

"He was always sure what he wanted out of life; he wanted to be a cop, just like his father, and wanted to spend his life with someone special. He complained sometimes that he had no siblings, he wanted to have a huge family. What saddens me most is not only the loss of my best friend but at the loss ...

Yvonne wipes tears and takes a breath, "The impact of him not being here, he would have been a great father, cop. His parents were amazing people as well, they are missed already and were always there for me."

Can't do this, can't handle this, want out of this, stop, I want this pain to stop, can't breathe, can't live ... Don't want to live. Yes death will be a dream, a comfort, for I will be with my love and not in so much pain.

Non stop condolences are ushered towards me, so many tears and hugs. Derek looks extremely worse for wear. Everyone did, the Gibson family were very well known and liked in this town.

As we are walking to the car someone grabs my arm and stops me. Surprised about the touch I look up, It's Snape.

"Don't do it."

My heart starts beating fast, I twist my arm but I don't shake him off. Don't do what, kill myself? What's it to him, why should he care.

"You have a family that for some unfathomable reasons LOVE you, don't do that to them."

Typical selfish Snape.

"Don't do that to them, _to them_. Again you never take my feelings into account, you never have. Shouldn't you be rejoicing that you will get rid of me?"

"Lily!"

No! Why is he shouting for Lily, she can't know of my plans.

I growl, "Let me go!"

Lily rushes over, she looks at the situation and narrows her eyes, "Unhand her Sev, what's going on?"

He finally drops my arm, "Lily, your dear sister is planning to kill herself."

Lily gasps and looks to me in shock.

"Please Petunia ... Please, don't ...

I run. I don't want to hear this, feel this. I have no clue where I am running to but I'm not going to stop.


	18. Bye Bye Bye

**A/N:** Thanks for the follows and favs! Enjoy JD

* * *

After running until my body gave up I hid in a park that's isolated and deserted. I sit down with my back against a tree, I start to think about all my mistakes. I should have ran when I had the chance. What stopped me? Family, lack of education. Lack of money. Money isn't really an issue now though, I have been saving well since I started working almost two years ago.

What am I going to do with my life? Tears fall down my cheeks. Without Simon, why live? Hate to admit it but Severus is right, killing myself isn't the answer. What's that saying ... suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem. Since I will _never_ think Simon missing from this world a 'temporary problem' that saying doesn't fit.

 _You have a family that for some unfathomable reasons LOVE you, don't do that to them_. Bastard! Unfathomable; incapable of being fully explored or understood. He sees me as such a unlovable creature that he doesn't understand why my family loves me. Hate consumes me and numbs the pain I feel, I start to get angry even more at that.

Hiding my face in my knees I start screaming, trying to get rid of the frustration that is my life. I sit here with my mind going over and over everything that has happened, I slowly notice the sun is setting. I feel a slight shock due from my mirror buzzing. James is trying to talk to me, again, I haven't answered the mirror since my birthday. I grimace and take it out. 'James'.

"You finally answer! I was going to send a search party, I swear!"

I take a breath, "Hi."

James frowns, "I've been needing to talk ...

James face disappears and a boys face I don't know shows in the frame.

"Hi there, don't know if James told you about me, but I'm Sirius Black. I've needed to talk to you. Your boyfriend was ordered to be killed by a very dark wizard. He goes by many names, 'Dark Lord', 'He who must not be named', 'Voldemort' ..."

James face is in the mirror, "Don't mind that insensitive prat, I am sorry for your loss."

Sirius comes back, "She needs to know what happened! She needs closure, the Gibson family were a target ...

James face came back, "We don't need your gossip! The rumors might not even be true, it could be muggles who did it for all we know, it's all speculation."

Sirius again, "It's NOT gossip, for fuck sake mate!"

 _Your boyfriend was ordered to be killed by a very dark_ _wizard._ _I could use my wand to control you, hurt you, then make you forget everything._ _You need to stop living your life in fear. The magical world has always been a part of this world whether you like it or not. It's a part of who I am_.

"Sirius! James! Stop arguing and tell me why, why did this Dark Wizard kill my Simon?"

Why _is "magic"_ the cause to all my problems and pain.

* * *

When I finally turn up at home the sky is pitch black. Practically all the lights in my house are on, unfortunately due from being key less I ring the doorbell.

Yvonne is the one who answers the door, She gasps and grabs me into a crushing hug.

"Everyone has been so worried about you, they are still looking for you. You gave everyone such a scare!"

I take a shaky breath and tears sting my eyes.

"NNaaww ... Petunia ...

She continues to hold me and she starts crying. After a while she lets me go then wipes my tears with her thumb.

"Petunia, I've wanted to talk to you. I know this is awful timing but I wanted to let you know that I'm not going back to school for our last year. I am going to London early and starting my beautician course."

School? ... I start to imagine what going back to school will be like. The looks, the sympathy. Merlin NO!

"Take me with you."

Yvonne raises her eyebrow then places her hand on her hip, "Why? I am not going to get in trouble with your parents because you ran away with me."

"Yvonne, I can't go back to school and I don't want to. Fuck this place, I want to leave ... And besides it seems you're running away?!"

Yvonne wags her finger, "Nah ah! I am eighteen now, it's called moving out of home. I'm an adult."

I roll my eyes, "You're still getting away from here! Please let me come with you. I have money saved, rent is cheaper with an extra person."

Yvonne bites her lower lip, "I know getting out of this town is what we both want. Alright ...

"Thank ...

"Don't thank me yet, I have conditions. You have to get your parents approval first."

I nod.

"Petunia!"

I turn and see my mum, dad and sister run up the driveway.

Yvonne leans towards me to whisper, "See you later Petunia. Let me know what your parents say, I leave next Saturday."

Yvonne starts walking away, leaving me to my emotional looking family.

"Have to get home! Mum's waiting for me." Yells Yvonne, as she continues walking away.

"Thanks for helping Yvonne," Replies my Dad.

A scowl crosses my mums face, "What on earth!". My mum brings me into a hug, "Don't you ever do that to me again! All afternoon we've been looking for you! Lily also mentioned you wanted to kill yourself. My precious beautiful girl don't ever think that, we're here for you."

"Princess ...

Dad now wanted his turn for a hug, then Lily wanted a hug as well. My heart sinks. Why does Severus have to be right?! I can't hurt my family in _that_ way. The desire to escape to London is tempting, now how to convince them?

* * *

I couldn't sleep very well, not the first time since my birthday. I find myself sitting outside looking at the cloudy night sky. I light up my cigarette and take a drag, I still haven't convinced my family that moving to London with Yvonne would be to my benefit. Yvonne leaves tomorrow, I already have my bags packed.

I'm shaken out of my musings with the sound of a lighter. I quickly turn and notice my dad has joined me and he himself is having a cigarette. I open my mouth in shock and stupidly try to hide my cigarette.

"Don't bother princess, I've know for a while," Says dad, with a slightly stronger Irish accent than usual.

I cough in embarrassment, "I ... sorry?"

Dad chuckles and taps his nose, "It's easy to tell."

I blush in embarrassment, "You're not annoyed at me?"

Dad shakes his head, "That would be a bit hypocritical of me."

I nod then have another drag, my dad and I sit in silence and smoke our cigarettes. The only sound tonight is the slight crackling of our cigarettes.

"Are you still wanting to leave for London?"

"Yes," I reply without any expression.

My dad sighs, "Well you're going to need a lift, what time do you want to leave?"

I look to my dad curiously, my dad hasn't said anything this past week. My mum and Lily though are quite emotional about me leaving and are set against it.

"Nine O'clock, thanks dad."

He grabs my shoulder, "You're welcome princess, London isn't _that_ far, so you better not become a stranger now."

I frown, "I need time dad ...

"I know, just don't forget us OK." He grabs me into hug, "Try to get some sleep."

After my dad left me I continue to sit and muse as to the reasons why my dad is so accepting of me moving. I continue looking up at the cloudy night sky while smoking, as the wind blew some clouds away I freeze in shock when I realise it's a full moon. I quickly put out my cigarette and rush back inside and lock the door.


	19. Just wait

**A/N:** Reviews: biancaruth: Thanks for your review! I am glad you worry about Petunia in this fic. I am just glad I'm not the only one :) Not going to lie the last few chapters have been hard for me to write. I've really lived up to the angst haven't I. Thanks again! JD

This chapter is influenced by the song little do you know, thanks for the follow. Enjoy and thanks JK Rowling for letting me play with your characters. JD

* * *

"Gerald! How can you go behind my back like that and agree to ...

My dad slams his hand on the kitchen bench in frustration, "How CAN I not! Obviously this is something that Petunia needs. She isn't our little baby girl anymore. She's Seventeen and she needs time. We should be helping her, haven't you noticed how unhappy Petunia is and has been for years? Simon brought out happiness in her I hadn't seen in her for a _long_ time and now he's gone."

Tears sting my eyes and fall, I am so exhausted and need to leave but since my parents never fight it's captivating me.

My mum stamps her foot and clenches her fist, "How does her moving to London help? Wouldn't it be better if ...

"If what Dahlia! Stay here? Where everyday she is reminded of her pain. Where people gossip and whisper behind her back about what happened to the Gibson's. They were all upset at the funeral but now they are treating their deaths like it's a scandal and something that they can gossip about ... "

"You don't think I realise this, I just think ...

My mum stops talking and starts crying into her hands. Dad whispers 'shite' under his breath and rushes over to my mum and removes her hands then grabs her into a hug. They start whispering to each other with tears in their eyes then they start softly kissing. I turn my head and close my eyes not wanting to see this, even when my parents fight they are cute!

I feel a hand on my shoulder, "Hunny, if, if this is something you really need. I wish I knew how to help you and keep you here."

After opening my eyes I look to my mum, "Please mum, I'm hurting and little by little I'll get better but I can't stay. Please, please, please don't make me stay."

How much begging do I have to do for this to happen.

 _'I never beg'_

It's seems I'm losing a lot lately, integrity included.

* * *

Looking around the apartment fills me with a sense of responsibility. Yvonne and I have to take care of this place, living without instructions. All my life living under my 'parents rule' has made me very reliant on them. How does one 'adult'.

I hear the tap of my mum shoes as she walks around the place, "Well this is a cute little apartment, isn't it? So after your father drops your suitcases in your room we need to go shopping. So bedding, kitchen supplies ..."

She hums in concentration and lists more things l need. Lily walks around and also adds to my mums list of things.

My dad returns from my new room, "So the suitcases are in your room Petunia."

Lily gasps, "We forgot another important thing mum." Lily picks up the telephone that's attached to the hallway wall and plays with the dial, then hangs up.

"Shame," Says Lily sadly.

I raise my eyebrow at her.

"It works, so I guess this means we'll be getting calls."

Dad snorts, "Don't think we're in the mood for your sarcasm today Lily."

Mum crosses her arms in annoyance.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit," I automatically say this without thinking.

My sister smirks, "But the highest form of intelligence."

I slightly nod to show Lily respect then smile sadly at our accidental repetition of one of Simon's and I conversation.

* * *

Distractions, distractions and more distractions. Buckingham palace, check, Big ben, check, St Paul's Cathedral, check, Hyde park, check, Tower of London, check, looking for jobs, check, British Museum, check, failing to show up to job interviews due to being upset, check, check, check! Nothing works, distractions aren't working.

Slowly running out of money, check.

"Petunia! Honestly, you need to get a job," Says Yvonne one night.

"I know ...

"I would put in a good word at the bar I work at ... if you were of age. I saw in the paper about typing courses. Why don't you just go for an office job? ... or a book store. If, if you continue not working you will have to move back home. I would love to support you, but I am not made of money!"

"OK! OK! OK! ... when do you start your beauty course?"

"Next week."

I sigh, "I'll get a job by the end of the week then."

Yvonne laughs, "Bit ambitious, aren't you?"

The next day I grab the paper to see where the typing courses take place. Right, you can do this. Going back home after only two months is stupid of me and my family will see me as a failure. I can't fail at this! I don't want to be surrounded by those memories and reminders of Simon and _magic_. The name is so innocent, 'magic' ... Satanic. That's a better description of their powers. I angrily flip through the paper and grab the address.

After the two day course I start searching for an office job. I put on make up and a fake smile and woo the interviewers and try to convince them I am the one they need. Everything is just _wonderful_ and perfect. Yes Sir, I want this job, yes Sir, I can start straight away. Yes Sir. Yes Sir ... I'd rather wave a stick and have you magically burn to a crisp but not all wishes come true.

Unfortunately or fortunately depending on my mood I did manage to fool a company into hiring me by the end of the week. Yvonne and I are having champagne to 'celebrate' the occasion. I think Yvonne just wants an excuse to have a few drinks with me.

"Are you going to call your parents to tell them about your new job?"

I snort, "Can't you just pass the message to them like you've been doing since I moved in with you?"

"They worry about you Petunia, they would like to actually hear from _you._ "

I pour myself more champagne and down the glass in two big gulps. I sigh and walk over to the phone and dial. When the phone connects I get nervous, I need more drink. I hand gesture to Yvonne to pour me another glass of champagne, she quickly obliges. With a glass in hand the phone starts connecting on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hi Lily."

"Petunia! HI, it's great to hear from you ...

"Hunny! How have you been, my goodness it's been a while," Says mum, mum is obviously too keen to talk to me to let Lily talk.

I have a sip of my champagne.

"Well I just received news from a Mr Preston regarding a new job, I did a typing course and now I'll be a typist for ... er ... a ... Mr Dursley."

What an awful name, if he annoys me enough I'll mentally give him the nick name Turdsley.

"Oh that's great! Yvonne told me you were having problems getting work so I am glad. What else have you been up to?"

 _Have you been taking care of yourself? Are you better? When can I see you? Do you know I love you?_ These questions are left unsaid, but I heard them in the tone of her voice anyway.


	20. Almost here

**A/N:** This chapter is influenced by the song how to save a life. Thanks for the favs and follows and as _always_ enjoy. JD

* * *

Lucius walks into the Auror office, irritated to the core. How dare they summon him here. 'I've better things to do than pander to these insufferable hero types' thinks Lucius wryly.

"I am here to see Sir Flea Potter," Sneers Lucius impatiently to the receptionist.

"It's Fleamont Sir, who may I say is here to see him?"

Lucius sneers due from the incompetence of this lady, how can she not know who he is? The last Malfoy in line, for Merlin sake Lucius is even wearing robes that has the emblem. Everyone knows Potter prefers 'Flea'.

"Sir Malfoy, and who might you be?"

She blushes, "Miss Green."

'Why is she blushing?' ... Merlin. Lucius's sneer increases due to annoyance regarding Miss Green's lured thoughts. _Mudblood._

"I have better things to do Miss Green, let Sir Potter know I am here."

After more blushing and fluttering on the receptionists part Lucius finally sits in front of Auror Potter.

"Why do I have the _honour_ of being summoned here Sir Potter?"

Flea sighs and fixes his glasses.

"I'm the Auror investigating your father's death and the disappearance of your aunt, but since you're not ...

"Why would you be investigating my fathers death? He died from Dragon Pox, most unfortunate but ...

"Don't give me that shit Lucius."

" _Language_ Sir Potter! Don't presume you can talk to me so causally. I don't have time for this, I am starting my last year at Hogwarts soon and I must prepare."

He has much to prepare.

"I can help you, let me help you, information you have on the Dark Lord will be valuable to us."

Lucius is irritated beyond belief, Mr Potter wants to save him, use him, _stupid hero type_. 'No one can help him now, no one is powerful enough. Who is he going to rely on to kill and destroy the Dark Lord? The already infiltrated ministry? Dumbledore? Please, Dumbledore can't or won't even stop those pranksters'.

"You seem to be under the delusion that the rumours are true, my Father died from Dragon Pox. Check the records if you don't believe me."

In exaggerated form Lucius leaves Potter's office, leaving a vexed Sir Potter. Sir Potter removes his glasses and buries his face in his hands. 'How is this wizard going to be destroyed when the people he hurts and force into his service won't even stand up to him.'

* * *

Hoping Mr Dursley is nice I plaster a fake smile on my face hoping to convince my new boss. I knock on his office door to introduce myself, I open the door in trepidation with my fake smile still set in place.

He looks up, he doesn't look happy at the intrusion but once he sees me a smile graces his lips, "Well hello, who are you?"

I gape in embarrassment, "I'm Pet ...

I then slightly cough.

"Pet? Well it's lovely to meet you, are you my new typist?"

I fake chuckle due from my nerves, "No, my name is Petunia and yes I am your new typist."

He smirks, "Petunia? Well nice to meet you."

I blush, "Nice to meet you Mr Dursley."

He waves a hand dismissively, "Tosh, don't call me that! Vernon will do."

"OK Vernon," I whisper.

He pivots in his chair and picks up some paper work, "I'm actually glad it didn't take long to get a typist."

He hands me the paperwork. Right typing.

* * *

Lucius has a secret. A secret he plans to take to the grave, he will deny it but he has a weakness for muggle coffee. He reasons to himself that due from muggles not having skills that actually matter he'll let them have that small victory, they make great coffee. Lucius smirks, with a silent confundus charm it's even free coffee.

Lucius finds a quiet area, finding a completely quiet area in muggle London is impossible considering muggles breed like rats but the bench is quiet enough. He manages not to sigh in happiness after his first sip of coffee. Lucius quickly looks around to make sure the coast is clear, Lucius notices a bench over sits the only person close enough to be a threat.

The blonde woman though is showing too much interest in her cigarette to notice him. Lucius tries to read her mind but nothing comes to him, her mind is blank. Lucius slowly has another sip of coffee then takes his wand out. Blank minds are threats. Is she a witch? Lucius is about to leave when a dark women joins the blonde.

"Hi Petunia! ...

Lucius sits back and continues to have his coffee with his mind half on the women's conversation. Shame really if the blonde women wasn't smoking she might actually be attractive ... for a muggle. The blonde though barely talks, she nods then asks deflecting questions for the other women to talk. It's obvious the blonde doesn't like talking about herself. _I_ _nteresting._

As Lucius continues having his coffee he muses on how he is going to end things with Miss Weasley. He almost laughs thinking of her reaction, there will be no tears on her part. More likely Lucius will find himself in the Hospital Wing, one of the reasons why Lucius enjoys her company. Lucius sighs in annoyance, Miss Weasley will not accept Lucius being a Death Eater, forced or not she won't see the difference. That's worst part of Gryffindors they never _see,_ they never see the grey. It's best to end it. Losing his father and girl? Lucius starts imagining the Dark Lord on the floor writhing in pain, wouldn't that be just wonderful?

The blonde women is alone again, Lucius decides to get up and sit next to her. Blank minds are interesting. Again she doesn't care, Lucius gets annoyed at himself. Why try to get her attention? Angry with himself Lucius decides to leave. When Lucius places his coffee cup in the bin his hand brushes against another.

Lucius realises it's that blank mind again. _'Simon? ... no not Simon'_ Is the only thought Lucius can read off her. She is a muggle though, the lady walks off briskly after muttering a 'sorry'. Wait, no reaction? Lucius for a moment can't help feel a little insulted. Miss Green's reaction to himself is disgusting but far too common. Lucius decides to go after this mysterious muggle but doesn't realise where she went. 'Shame she would have been a interesting person to copulate with'.

Lucius now realises he is going insane. With recent events it's no wonder why. It's the combination of blue eyes and blonde hair ... Blonde hair is delightful. Yes it's decided, Lucius will go after Miss Black. Miss Weasley deserves better than him.

* * *

After a week of working, my skills in faking were improving. It helps Mr Dursley is rather nice, boring but nice. On Friday he complained that people shouldn't wear brown shoes with black suits. It would be so lovely to have such a normal life that the shoe colour of others irritates oneself.

Imagine going through life getting annoyed about something so trivial? I have vindictive thoughts of seeing his reaction to the fact that werewolves are real. That he could be living his life one moment then become a tea cup the next. That you can have your life planned in your mind then ripped away from you.

The phone annoyingly rings. I place my tea down and run to the hallway to pick it up.

"Hello, Petunia Evans speaking."

"Petunia, are you not seeing Lily off?" Asks dad, hurt.

Lily off? I gasp, it's the first of September already! After yelling 'on my way' in the phone I rush out the door and try to make it to Kings Cross station in time.

Heart pounding, muscles screaming, I run into the magical platform barrier. Where's Lily? My parents? I don't see them.

"Sis!"

James practically bowls me over with his crashing hug.

"James! Hi."

I return the hug then escape his clutches.

James looks to me in pity, "How have you been?"

"Been better ... James I need to see Lily. Do you know where she is?"

James smirks, "Yes, your sister is a creature of habit. I'll go get her from her usual carriage."

I nod, I wait at the platform nervous. I look for my parents but again I still don't see them, they must have left already.

I look into the carriage to my right, the blonde colour distracts me. Simon's blonde hair. I must be going insane, with the latest events it's little wonder why. I am seeing Simon everywhere. The boy looks like he hasn't smiled in his whole life, he looks like Simon with deliberate mistakes. No smile, longer hair pulled back into a plait and no freckles on his nose.

A whistle blows, I turn towards the noise in shock. The train starts moving, NO! Panicking I look in the carriages that are now moving ...

 _But no Lily_.


	21. Heartless

**A/N:** Reviews: Nanettez: Thanks for your review, you are correct (10 points to Gryffindor) This character is indeed a non canon, figment of my imagination character and not at all related to Arthur. She's also a blonde, blonde hair after all is delightful :) JD

This chapter is influenced by the song I hate everything about you. Thanks for the favs and follows! JD

* * *

Why didn't James get Lily? I quickly grab the mirror out. 'James', no answer, 'James', no answer. 'JAMES!' It answers but the view is from the inside of his pocket.

"So you're a guard for _Snivellus_?"

James sneering voice scares me, 'Get lost pretty boy, why are you so obsessed with Snape?'

"Did you hear that Sirius? He thinks me pretty, hate to disappoint but I don't go _that way._ "

I hear Sirius laugh, "Seriously there's going to be many broken hearts when people find out."

"Now."

'Densausgeo' 'Confringo' _'Protego'_ _'Levicorpus'  
_

"WHAT on earth is going on here!"

That's _Lily_? I've got to tell her to stop mimicking mum when she's angry.

"Hi Evans, if it were't ...

"Oh it's just you, for a second I thought it might be someone important."

"Ouch, very ouch. I need to talk to you."

"Save it Potter, nothing you have to say to me will be worth it."

I hear a door slam.

"Sure she's worth the trouble mate?"

I hear James chuckle, "Oh yeah."

'James!'

More laughter comes, I finally see James's face, "Oh hi! Um Sorry I tried to get to Lily but I ran into some trouble."

I snort, "Obviously. Lily really does hate you."

James rolls his eyes, "Hates me as much as I like her."

* * *

As the seconds turn into minutes and the minutes turn into hours and the hours turn into days and ... days turn into weeks then into months. I find my pain lessens. My body lessens to the state of apathy, I'm no longer in pain but I never feel much but emptiness and detachment. My Job is no longer a distraction, only a necessity so I don't have to go back. Vernon tries to distract me, I know he realises I am _different_ from the other ladies in the office. He comments on my lack of need to giggle and gossip. He compliments me on my work when I neither want nor need it, the job can be done by a monkey.

James calls me via the mirror less and less, I realise it's because he's so busy with Hogwarts. This year he finally made Chaser, listening to his one sided conversations about his favourite sport makes me wish that emotions can be infectious. When was the last time I got excited? _Seeing Simon for New Years,_ my mind grudging informs me.

I sigh with annoyance, not long until Christmas. Not that it will give me joy, I twirl my red wine then have a sip. I just finished talking to my parents so a glass or two ... maybe three, (who's counting?) is required.

I feel the mirror buzz, _about time James_. 'James'

I see James face in the mirror, he looks furious. Oh no.

"What's wrong?"

James looks ready to kill someone, "Your _sister_ is impossible!"

I lift my eyebrow to say 'go on'.

"Every Christmas just before Christmas they have a Hogsmeade visit. So very nicely I might add asked her for a date and yeah she unsurprising said no but here's the problem. Mary ... Mary then a week later asked ME. Well Mary's cool and all so ..."

I take a another sip of wine, it's a relief to let him take over the conversation. I find talking hard for there isn't anything of value I wish to say.

"I accepted, I mean why not, right? Anyway then Lily got mad at me?! Started going off about how I should not have asked her for a date if I then go on a date with a good friend of hers and she even told Mary off for accepting! Mary asked ME. I mean, I then said, 'I asked you first and if you're wanting to go on a date with me you should've accepted when I asked you' ... I mean what is that all about? Urgh I will never understand girls!"

I frown, that's not right. 'You can't have me but I don't want you to have anyone else' mentality is cruel. Should I say something to her? A vision of one of her murderous looks comes to mind, perhaps not.

* * *

The work Christmas event luckily included a plus one arrangement so I naturally invited Yvonne. Yvonne though being the very social person she is decides she needs to talk to and meet everyone. I sigh and decide to get a glass of punch, non alcoholic, ironically enough.

I hear Vernon cough behind me, "So Petunia, You're room mates with Yvonne?"

I nod to confirm, "Yes."

"Right, Right it's funny. She's lovely but ...

But what Vernon, I narrow my eyes in suspicion.

"She's studying to be a beautician right? How is it that she knows so much about cars?"

I slightly smile and then explain to him about her father being a mechanic and inwardly relieved that he isn't a racist. He took over the conversation and explains what he has planned for the holidays. He is visiting his sister, she's the only family he has left. I let his voice wash over me and nod my head when appropriate, like James Vernon doesn't need much prompting to talk.

* * *

I see the Hogwarts train arrive at the platform, I have to see Lily this time. I have to be there for her, I don't want her to forget her muggle side or for her to forget me.

Dad places a hand on my shoulder and squeezes, "Everything will be fine."

"Thanks dad."

The platform starts becoming so busy, people, trunks and animals everywhere. I get lost in the crowd as I am looking for Lily, I have to quickly get out of someones way to avoid getting shoved to the ground by someone, a certain blonde someone. The boy that almost made me fall is grabbed, by a another person. Quite a pretty girl with dirty blonde hair and piecing blue eyes, better blue than mine.

"You're a bastard, you know that!"

The venom in her voice chills me.

"A right proper bastard."

She snorts, "You and that Black Bitch deserve one another, have you always been full of shit or is this since you _supposedly_ murdered your father. 'It _would_ have to be the end of world before I'd consider Black' ... huh? Are things really that _bad?"_

Looking at his face, yes, yes things are really that bad.

"Cathy ...

"Oh so you finally remember my name?"

"Miss WEAsley! I can't talk about such matters with you, especially not in public."

"You don't talk to me in private either, you bastard!"

She can't control her anger and slaps him hard across the face, He lifts his cane in a move to start hitting her. I gasp in shock, he freezes.

"Just go ... _run_ along. You bore me Miss Weasley."

In a huff she walks off, my heart starts racing with adrenaline. I feel a crashing need to comfort this boy, in shock my hand starts shaking. I forgot this feeling, the feeling of having emotions.

He slightly turns towards me, looking to the ground in shame, "You can't judge me."

I open my mouth to reply but I get interrupted, "There you are Lucius, come."

He straightens his back with his nose in the air, I realise it's his pose to help convince himself everything will work out in the end. He is trying to convince himself he is better than everything around him, only his eyes give himself away. Those eyes hold a lot of pain.

'Yes Dear' he mutters sardonically under his breath.

I turn in shock when I feel a tap on my shoulder, It's Lily. I automatically give her a crashing hug.

"Tuney it's so good to see you."

After we let go of each other I turn to see if that blonde boy is still there, he's nowhere to be seen.


	22. Bah Humbug

**A/N:** Reviews: RhodaBush: Thanks for the review! Happy to oblige since you did use the magic word, I am glad you are enjoying this story. JD

This chapter is influenced by the song when you're gone (Avril). Thanks for the follows and fav and reading. JD

* * *

 _In loving memory of_

 **Simon Lucian Gibson**

Died 15th of June 1973

Love, can you please forgive me for not visiting you sooner. I didn't forget you, it wasn't that, _never_ that. 'Merry Christmas love', I whisper this, struggling to breath a little.

Feeling Lily squeeze my shoulders I look up to her and force a smile, "Merry Christmas, thanks for being here Lily flower, it means a lot."

Lily just nods and brings me into a hug. Hand in hand Lily and I walk back to our parents place, just being comfortable in the silence and the comforting touch of our hands.

* * *

"Tuney, I know this sounds like a horrible thing to bring up but I need advice."

I slowly take a sip of my milk then bite into my chocolate. I look up and give her a look that says 'go on'.

She chuckles, "How is it that you and Sev can talk with facial expressions alone!"

"I don't want to hear that freaks name," I hiss angrily.

Lily looks hurt about my outburst, "Petunia, I know you're angry because of what happened but Sev means well. He was concerned about what he was sensing from you that day, that's why he stopped you."

Severus stopped me because he didn't want Lily to get hurt, Severus didn't give a sparkling Merlin pants care about me and my feelings.

I give a hum of skepticism, "You know my thoughts on the matter Lily and I don't wish to fight over this. This fight will not stop between us until you sever ties with him."

Lily narrows her eyes in anger.

I raise my hands in surrender, "Please can we drop this argument, this particular argument is old and we will eventually see eye to eye on it."

He has her blind sighted at every turn, but she won't stay naive of his ways forever. The curse Severus "practiced" on that Hufflepuff sounded particularly nasty. As always Lily just assumed James was pranking Severus for the laughs but in reality he was avenging that Hufflepuff boy.

James and his friends are the only ones that retaliate towards Severus, everyone is too scared to put Severus and his gang back in their place. (Except Mary, but Severus no longer targets her because she scared him so much he avoids and still finches at her name) Surely Lily must think it strange that the first years recoil from Severus? James notices it.

Lily moans, "OK, I'll drop it for now. What I needed advice on is boys."

I'm glad she came to me and not mum, mum means well but is too embarrassing! I listen and nod and pretend I don't realise who she is talking about. It's a bit weird for me to listen to Lily talk about my bro in that way! I can't inform James that Lily has a crush on him for Lily still doesn't know that James and I talk to each that often, or that we even know each other. James wants to tell Lily that we are close friends but I always insist 'not yet'.

James apparently in Lily's eyes is a pranking bully, Lily has a crush on James but thinks she's stupid for having a crush on a bully. How to put this delicately? ... Severus is a dick and deserves every prank he gets. No, guess that won't work.

We spent quite a long time talking about boys, It's nice talking about something so uncomplicated, "I miss this Lily, I've missed our girly talks."

Lily smiles, "I have to."

I bite my lip in concentration, "Lily, have you found anything on my, you know, _birthday curse_? ... Not that I want you to study dark magic but did you end up asking Slughorn about it?"

If someone else dies next time I don't think I can handle that, Lily shakes her head in the negative.

"Sev and I looked but it was too, too disgusting ..."

Lily shakes in disgust then puts her finger in her mouth and pretends to vomit.

"You, mum and dad were right to be worried, I don't want anything to do with it. Lets just say Sacrificing Virgins for power isn't made up horror stories by muggles."

I dry heave in disgust. On that note our conversation ends and not to mention I need a drink. After opening the door to go outside, I realise it's too cold not to wear a jacket. I lent mine to Yvonne so I had to check my old wardrobe to see if I left any.

After looking through the clothes I left I came across ... Simon's jacket.

 _'You know, that's my favourite jacket. Why do girls think it's OK to steal their boyfriends jackets?"_

 _I laugh uncontrollably and bring the jacket close to my chest, "MwAHHAAHAHA it's mine now, never getting it back now!"_

 _Simon mock pouts, 'Fine, I'll allow you to get away with it just because it's you.'_

I sigh then quickly put the jacket on so I can have my cigarette and perhaps a glass of dad's whisky, _Merry Fucking Christmas._

* * *

Lucius sips his Firewhisky, Lucius has lost count of the number he has had.

The door opens, it's the Dark Lord.

"Good evening Lucius."

The Dark Lord sits across from him in a manner that screams dominance.

"I'm wanting the names of recruitment opportunities."

Lucius places his drink on the desk, on a coaster on his desk (he isn't an animal). Lucius list the names of seven people, hoping that will be a number that will make him happy. Lucius is in no mood for more pain tonight.

"Perhaps the number would be even higher if you weren't distracted by pretty blondes?"

In reality the Dark Lord is pleased but compliments are just not his thing.

Lucius lifts his eyebrow in scorn, "You can just kill me now if you think I'll become celibate."

Lucius quickly picks up his drink and downs it, 'This is going to hurt, just had to open my big fat mouth'. The Dark Lord laughs, which is much scarier than one would think.

"You would want that wouldn't you?"

The Dark Lord has a war to win and war costs money, and Malfoy has money. Malfoy managed to get good people on his side. This particular Malfoy is a lot more useful alive.

The Dark Lord loves gathering the knowledge of his "followers" weaknesses, it seems this "follower" has a weakness for sex. Shame he chose a powerful Black with an insane older sister and Lucius doesn't particularly care about her. The Dark Lord can't use this Black as leverage against Lucius because it seems likely Lucius will kill her himself.

The Dark Lord gets up to leave. Lucius is confused he thought he would be getting cursed for that comment.

"Think of it as a Yule gift, see you soon."

When the Dark Lord leaves Lucius lets go a breath in relief, the Dark Lord reads Lucius thoughts too easily. 'I have to speak to Severus, he has the best mental shield I've come across'

Lucius pours more Firewhisky, _Merry Fucking Yule._


	23. Mockingbird

**A/N:** Hello! Thanks for the follows and favs. Again I am so surprised (but loving) the interest. Thanks to JK Rowling for allowing me to do this, writing and reading fanfiction is one of my fav hobbies. JD

* * *

Seeing the morning light peak over the fence shocks me, I've been sitting out here that long? I eye my dad's empty whisky bottle, oops?! I pick up the bottle and hide it in the inside of my jacket. I can't keep this up.

"Princess, you can't keep this up."

I turn to dad in shock, he has caught me again.

"We've been patient with you but obviously you're still not handling things well. I think you may need professional help."

The problem with getting professional help is you need to be honest with your problems and If I'm to be honest to a counselor I will be committed. _Please help me, help me my boyfriend was murdered by a powerful being with a wand that shoot sparks and did I mention vampires and werewolves are real? ... Wait, no, don't put me in this padded cell, it's the truth I swear?! James will vouch for me, just say his name in this mirror and his face will appear ... Wait no?! Why don't you believe me?_

I snort in derision, "Not a chance in hell dad, I can't talk about _magic_ , remember?"

"Magic is fascinating, the things that are real. It makes this world all the more interesting to me."

I clench my fists, "Well I think it makes the world more scary then it already was. You do realise that Simon ...

Dad shakes his head, "What happened to Simon and his parents is awful but you shouldn't blame magic, you blame the murderer."

I raise my eyebrow in disbelief, "You might be able to differentiate but I certainly can't."

Dad runs his hand through his red hair, that has a few more grey hairs than it did the last time I saw him, "I would like to think my magical daughter won't use her wand to kill, that is why I can differentiate. Is there anything about magic that you like?"

 _James ... and Lily._ I nod.

"Lily."

The fact that James comes to mind first speaks volumes about how close James and I actually are. The short break again is too short for me to get as much time with Lily that I need and want.

* * *

It's a relief to go back to work, to be able to make my brain revert back to numbness. Trying to distract myself from the hopeless situation over losing Lily to that _school,_ again. Would life have been better if I was a witch and able to join her there? The way James and Lily describe it reminds me how little kids will describe amusement parks. If I was a witch it would be my last year, what jobs do they do when they leave, do they even work. I type along and try to not think of magic anymore and immerse in the sound and feel of the keystrokes. The tap tap tap sound soothes me.

"Petunia, please come in here. I need to speak to you."

My heart palpitates due from those words. _I need to speak to you_ can never mean anything good. I know this job isn't exactly what I expect out of life but I don't _want to lose_ it.

"Alright Vernon."

I slowly walk into the office and sit down, this meeting becomes even more ominous when Vernon closes the door behind him.

He sits down and rubs his eyes with stress.

"I just want to warn you, I've tried to be patient but there's only so much people can take."

What did I do? Am I not giggly and happy enough for you?

"She's the only family I have and I realise she not every ones cup of tea."

This conversation has taken an unexpected turn.

"My Sister is ... a little, shall we say a little special."

"What do you mean." I whisper, what's wrong with his sister. Is she a witch? If she is that may actually work in my favour. The both of us will be able to talk about the magical world with no problems. It would be nice to talk about my magic problems with Vernon.

"She's pregnant at the moment and while that hasn't left her in the best of moods to start with she's always been quite judgmental of everything."

I successfully manage not to laugh at the irony. It's Vernon favourite topics, what he feels people should and shouldn't do, perhaps he doesn't realise how much he does that.

"OK Vernon. Why are you telling me this?"

It turns out she is visiting him at work later this afternoon. Vernon does have good reason to worry but since I have been dealing with difficult people for many years I handle her fine, in fact we get along quite tremendously. This pleases Vernon immensely and he begs me if I can join him in a coffee date with Marge in a weeks time.

It becomes a lovely habit, routine helps soothe my overactive mind. Tuesday coffee breaks with Vernon and his sister become a weekly thing, just like every Friday is coffee day with Yvonne. My conversations with James still occurs most Wednesday, Fridays and Sundays.

I get roped into Marge's preparation for her baby, she is due in may. It's the cutest thing seeing all the baby outfits Marge is getting, the baby is going to be the most looked after baby in the world! Marge confesses to me that she is extremely surprised and pleased about her pregnancy because her doctor informed her years ago that her chances for pregnancy were very low. Marge also informs me how proud she is to be a single mother, she doesn't need a cheating man in her life thank you very much.

When May comes, Vernon stresses and complains more than usual due from his sister being close to being due. This makes me realise Vernon's coping mechanism in life is to complain and talk about nonsense topics.

* * *

I'm not prepared for this but how does one prepare yourself for a such a tragedy? The SIZE, dear god the size. Tears fall down my face as I bring Vernon in a hug, he can't control his tears either. When the _little_ coffin is lowered in the ground the funeral of Marge's stillborn baby girl commences.


	24. Silver lining

**A/N:** Thanks for favs and follows, this chapter is influenced by the song the way I am (Eminem). Jet setting soon so not sure when the next chapter will come out. JD

* * *

Eighteen? Turning eighteen means many things, it means that I am an adult. That I can vote, gamble and drink alcohol ... well drink alcohol legally. Rent by myself and get credit cards and loans, do all the adult things that I wasn't able able to do before. Yes, being eighteen means many things but mostly it means I've been an year without Simon.

Wishing to just stay in bed and curl under the blanket, staying nice and safe in bed sounds appealing, extremely appealing. Since it's a Saturday my family will not take no for an answer, I have to meet them.

After Yvonne uses me for hair and makeup practice I make way to my parents place, The bus ride seems to last a second, I muse that the bus must have magic powers that detects people who are avoiding their destination to make it seem like their trip is no time at all.

Using my old house key to open the door I make my way to the lounge room.

"... Malfoy deserved that prank and any of the other pranks that went his way Sev, I can't believe you are defending that boy."

"All I said is he is judged too harshly, the rumours he deals with. The lies ... he isn't as guilty as people make out."

Lily laughs bitterly, "That boy is horrid and he most certainly isn't innocent."

"Innocent? No ... Murderer ...

"NOT yet, mark my works he will convicted of murder any day now, since he isn't under the watchful eyes of Dumbledore anymore."

My heart sinks, WELL, isn't this just wonderful! Another Wizard killing machine out in the world to wreak havoc and the demise of innocents. Lily flower, is it really worth all this bother to be apart of that disgusting murdering cesspool world you've decided to live in. Wishing not to fight about this with Lily yet again, I say nothing. Lily and I never agree on this and she always has excuses up her sleeve to defend her precious magical world. I rein my emotions in and revert to my numbness, comforting numbness.

"Hi"

They both jump and look to me in shock.

"Happy Birthday Tuney!"

After Lily gives me a hug and kiss hello I decide to sit down and join them, for the first time not even having the energy to be bothered by Severus. The three of us sit and talk, it's awkward and too formal at first but after a while it's bearable. When Lily leaves to get drinks the tension in the room increases, refusing to be the one to break the silence I just sit in silence and stare at my hands.

"You've changed."

Is this a good or a bad change? I don't know which one Severus is referring to, I look up to Severus and raise my eyebrow to question him further.

"You're not _so_ transparent anymore."

I mumble 'whatever' under my breath.

* * *

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

Mum pops open a champagne, "Nothing happened!"

Dad laughs, "It seems your birthday curse is no more."

Mum pours a glass of champagne and hands it to me, "Happy Birthday again Hunny."

"Can I please have a glass as well mum?" Asks Lily, hopefully.

"NO! You're only fourteen!"

Lily starts grumbling under her breath. I laugh. My champagne starts to swirl so I place it on the table still not able to stop my hysterical laughter.

"Oh no, Tuneys lost it."

I have, I really have. In between giggles and lack of breath I manage to say 'It's over! My birthday curse is no more' then I can't control myself and continue to laugh. Lily and my parents join laughing at my hysterical laughter.

The relief, the happiness of the curse being over is intoxicating. Seeing Lily again is calming me. Getting so stressed over her health at that school eats me everyday she's gone. I finally calm down and turn to Lily, feeling a little daring I ask, "Do you really have to go back to that school Lily?"

she brings me into a side hug, "It would be very dangerous for me to stay untrained, I've been thinking though. After I finish Hogwarts I still want to go to university, perhaps study law. I love the magical world but in certain ways they are very backward and if I still want to be apart of the muggle world at least I will have a degree."

My dad smiles the goofiest smile, "Law, really? Hear that Dahlia one of our girls is going to follow in my footsteps."

The four us spoke very late in the night, so late the sun rose. When we all went to sleep Lily joins sleeping next to me, the last time Lily joined sleeping next to me was when she was five years old scared of the lighting that was occurring outside. It's comforting for the both of us to have each other.

* * *

The Dark Lord passes documents to Lucius.

"Can you go through these policies, let me know what you think of them and if they are good enough to be approved."

Lucius prepares himself to start lying through his teeth and flatter him on how good the policies and documents are when he notices ...

"This is my father's handwriting."

Lucius looks to the Dark Lord questioning.

"Yes, your father was a very good policy writer and politician. It was a shame he went against me, I didn't want to kill him but he started a challenge against me that I accepted."

Lucius and the Dark Lord both knew that the Dark Lord didn't care about Abraxas but Lucius fantasies that the Dark Lord is being truthful. Lucius wants to so desperately believe that there is any ounce of morals left in the man. Lucius knows the Dark Lord use to have morals because his father use to speak so highly of the man when Lucius was little.

Lucius reads the policy that was created by his father in reverence, "This policy should have been put in place yesterday. Why wasn't my father able to put this policy through?"

The Dark Lord rubs his chin in thought, "Short answer, _Dumbledore._ Do you want to take over your father's work?"

Lucius actually smiles, a small one but still noticeably there, "Yes."

"Well, what are you waiting for? The meeting for this starts soon."

Lucius's eyes widen in shock, "Yes my Lord."

After grabbing the documents Lucius races to the ministry to be on time for this Wizengamot meeting, Lucius has no time to change and has to go through the fireplace quickly. Lucius quickly casts a cleansing spell, (Also a hair smoothing charm, but Lucius will never mention this)

Lucius enters the meeting room and takes a seat in a rush, this will be Lucius's first Wizengamot meeting. Lucius sits up straight and proud, being a politician and business man is all Lucius has ever wanted to be. Lucius is in his element.

 _Just as snobbish as his father, just as rich, just as dark, the robes. Merlin even if I had the galleons I wouldn't wear something like that. Wonder if he really did kill his father._

Lucius is quite taken back with the thoughts that are drifting towards him, he eyes the room to find the source. Lucius narrows it down to a man with disgusting red hair. Who is he to judge Lucius? What a petty man. Lucius hasn't even said one word or been given the "pleasure" of being introduced yet this man thinks he knows Lucius.

During the meeting Lucius really does take the reins, 'my father's policy this, my father's policy that'. He pushes and flatters and makes such elegant arguments, there is no way this policy won't be able to get through ... only it doesn't.

Like the Dark Lord said Dumbledore doesn't let it go through and not to mention it seems that the red hair man is in Dumbledore's pocket as well. Lucius can't fathom why the policy didn't go through. Lucius thinks he needs to get this red haired man on his side. Lucius is willing to forgive the man for his intrusive thoughts if it means he can get his vote.

"I don't believe we have met, I'm Sir Malfoy."

 _Why is he talking to me. Disgusting man must be a death eater, possible father murderer._

Lucius lowers his hand in slight shame then gets furious. Why do people judge him so harshly, "No name?" Sneers Lucius.

The man snorts, "You're just like your father, I am Arthur, Arthur Weasley."

Weasley? ... That name will be death of him. If that comment about Lucius being like his father is suppose to be an insult Lucius doesn't see it as one, nothing will please Lucius more than to be like his father, "Interesting Weasley, I am rather curious as to your reason regarding the rejection of my policy. It will benefit the magical community greatly."

 _Certain parts of the magical community and it certainly wouldn't benefit me. I will never be for it and now that I know how much YOU particularly want it I will never be._

"Simply put I don't agree with it, Malfoy."

Lucius smirks, Lucius is going to enjoy destroying this man. "Good day, _Mr_ Weasley."

There is no hope for the man, Lucius grimaces in annoyance. This policy is beneficial! Lucius knows that giving more rights to Werewolves is beneficial, ignoring wizards talents and skills just because they have a condition once a month is ludicrous. The policy will help stop that discrimination and allow the Werewolves to work. Lucius angrily walks through the ministry to go back to the Manor.

Lucius guesses most of the magical community just view Werewolves as just too dark and untrustworthy, just like how they view himself. Perhaps that's the reason why the policy didn't get through.

When Lucius returns to the manor he goes straight to the Dark Lord. Lucius doesn't care that his 'master' is temperamental at this present time all he wants to do is vent. The Dark Lord smirks and indulges his follower, allowing him to vent, pace back and forth while cursing the names Dumbledore and Weasley.

When there's a break in Lucius's venting and pacing ...

"You will find many policies that your late father and I together came up with are always rejected by Dumbledore. Dumbledore lives to annoy me."

After more conversation Lucius starts to think perhaps working for this man won't be so bad after all ... the Dark Lord thinks it's enjoyable watching how quickly he is able manipulate Lucius to see things his way, the Dark Lord has always been a masterful puppeteer.


	25. Rumours

**A/N:** Thanks for the follows and favs! JD

* * *

Being eighteen means I have no excuse to not to go out to the clubs and pubs with Yvonne, it's something she has wanted to experience with my company for a while. Since she started her part time job at the pub almost a year ago she isn't so cynical towards people as much. Her view of ' _too many people are small minded and I hate them'_ long gone. Which again is a oxymoron, when it comes to working in the service industry it usually increases your hatred to the human race.

Yvonne is full of contradictions but so am I. I want to see my family then I wish for nothing more than to avoid them. This pulling of hatred and love towards my family can be traced back to the day Lily met Severus and found out she's a witch. It's obvious in my family that I am the only one who sees magic as a negative, I hate the negative impact that magic not only has on Lily but on me. A lot of the time I feel like I'm an old hag groaning towards a brick wall. It doesn't help my resentment when no one actually listens to my fears.

The bars Yvonne insists on taking me to are OK but it appeals to me more just to smoke and have a few drinks sitting out on our balcony instead of paying club prices for drinks. Yvonne hopes that these adventures may lead to meeting a potential boyfriend but it turns out my Christmas party she attended last year worked out better. Charles a higher up executive had kept in contact with Yvonne and had decided to officially ask her to be his girlfriend.

At first she was afraid to tell me but when they actually made it official she didn't want to hide it anymore. Yvonne has finished her beauty course and is now working on increasing her client base.

Understandably Marge for a while didn't want to continue our coffee meets but she missed seeing Vernon and I. She doesn't have much else besides her dogs so seeing us is her main social weekly event. After she had given herself a month reprieve the coffee dates resumed again.

James and Lily still continue their dance of 'I love you, I hate you'. Mediating between the two of them is frustrating! I just want to grab the two of them and push them together and yell 'NOW KISS'. Why need they complicate things? They both obviously care about each other.

When Christmas comes around again I don't feel the need to drown myself in a bottle of whisky. The feast my mum and Lily cooked for us distract me, we have many people come and go throughout the day. Yvonne and Charles visit as do people from my mums book club and my old boss Mr Walker and lastly but not least Marge has come over to just pop in quickly before visiting Vernon.

After Marge has a few sips of her orange juice she turns to Lily and grabs her attention with a slight click of her fingers, "So Lily, don't know much about you, Petunia is ever so tight lipped about you. To be honest ... she only mentioned you in passing once. hhhhmmm what was it ... You attend an exclusive boarding school in Scotland Highlands, correct?"

Lily eyes Marge with disdain and glares at the offending hand that dared to get her attention with clicking. Getting someones attention with clicking their fingers is quite distasteful but Marge is a recluse who hardly ever deals with anything a part from her dogs, so I try to forgive her little oddities. It makes Vernon happy that I make an effort with her, making Vernon happy brings a very satisfactory feeling to me. Vernon is the type of person who doesn't see much pleasure in life, rather like myself in that respect and making him smile a true smile is rare but rewarding.

At receiving one of Lily's infamous murderous looks Marge turns to me and gives me a nervous look. Marge looks to Lily and is about to speak when Lily's face changes drastically to form a smile. Merlin. I get shivers seeing this, it's what Severus does to annoy me.

" _Indeed_ that is correct ... forgive me but your name seems to have been eradicated from my mind, what's your name again?"

My eyes widen in shock, _ouch Lily, very ouch._

Marge splutters a bit then manages to say 'Marge'. After that Marge decides that trying to talk to Lily is an infrugal venture and decides to leave to meet with Vernon.

* * *

It's my nineteenth birthday and spending it in a horrible mood isn't uncommon for my birthday, it's a Sunday and I have the Sunday blues big time. I don't wish to return to work tomorrow.

Pacing back and forth angrily. _How dare they._

'gossiping bitches' 'disgusting degenerates' 'debauched Neanderthals'

"Dunderheads!"

Hearing Yvonne snort and laugh I turn to her, when she sees my face she then stops laughing and looks nervous.

"Whoa, please don't kill me. What happened?"

I like Vernon, he is a lovely boss and person and spending time with him and his sister is nice but my word the rumours those ladies at work have spread infuriates me. That we secretly eloped or that we have gotten a little too "frisky" in his office.

"Do I come across as a whore?"

Yvonne looks surprised by my question, "Nah Ah! You're very classy ... why do you ask?"

"Apparently I am a disgusting whore who sleeps with her boss!"

I continue my pacing and grumblings while Yvonne looks on with amusement.

After more grumblings and insults and more pacing, "Can you quit the pacing! ... It reminds me too much of Simon."

I automatically freeze in place, "Bitches, nosy ...

"Petunia you shouldn't let their opinion matter to you! Who cares what they think?!"

It's the lies that annoy me, Lily's hatred of liars has rubbed off to me.

"I hate the LIES ... my word I'm only nineteen and I act more mature than those degenerates! I have better things to worry about, like my sister finally being here for the summer break!"

Secretly eloped? Me? ... married with Vernon of all people? The image of me walking down an aisle to that man seems wrong. It's not Vernon per se it's the idea of walking down an aisle to _anyone._ I can't do it, can I? No, no, no, God no. So wrong.

 _Simon freezes and looks to me confused, "Aren't we a bit too young ..._

 _I chuckle, "I am not talking now! Just wondering what you thought of the concept of marriage."_

 _Relief crosses his face and he brings me into a side hug and hums in thought, "It's something I wouldn't mind doing ... later, ask me again in about seven years."_

 _I laugh, "I'll hold you to that."_

My hands start shaking so I clench my fists and continue my pacing.

"I need a new job!"


	26. Taking flight

**A/N:** Spam alert! (Please don't hate me) Apologies but at least you get two chapters in one :) This chapter is influenced by the song animal I have become (3dg) ... Miss me? JD

* * *

Severus looks to Lucius in fear, Lucius is about to speak but stops when the glass next to him explodes. Lucius silently repairs the glass then eyes his little snake, his little brother in concern.

Severus gapes then ... "Is there no other way, is there no way to refuse this supposed honour?"

Lucius understands completely.

"There is no way to refuse this Severus, he wants you in his service."

Another glass explodes and another, Severus stands up with magical energy whipping all around him.

"Why would that fucking wannabe Hitler cunt want me, all I want in life is to be fucking left alone and become a potions master and, and I have a best friend who's a mudblood. Isn't that a big sign that I don't agree with his policies and I would never ... I am not like you Lucius."

Lucius stands up.

"NOT like me? ... How dare you. You can't judge me or do you honestly don't know how it hurts me every time I see that mans face, the face of my fathers killer. He's using me for my wealth and political powers that came to me before I was even born. You of all people should realise life's not fair."

Severus takes a breath to try and relax himself. Severus takes his seat and Lucius sits back down as well.

"Why me? I am a nobody why is he so insistent on having me?"

Lucius shakes his head in disbelief, only his little brother would be so ignorant of his abilities, "You're talented beyond belief Severus, everyone can see that. You can create your own spells ... don't you realise how rare that is?"

Not only create his own spells but create _dark_ spells. If Severus had any inclination to be a Lord Lucius wouldn't be the only one to follow Severus. The Dark Lord must suspect this hence his insistence of giving Severus an 'invitation'.

Severus closes his eyes for a moment, "And it would seem my talents have me at a disadvantage, perhaps I should have taken a leaf out Crabbe and Goyles books and pretended to be stupid so as to be left alone."

Lucius can't help but smirk, "You? Pretending to be stupid, that I would like to see."

"Your mental shield is a lot better these days. It seems you learn quickly."

Lucius is surprised by the random off topic compliment, "I had good reason to and thanks again. You are an extraordinary good teacher."

"Is there no plan to overthrow, what of Dumbledore?"

Lucius snorts, the comment about his mental shield wasn't so offhand after all.

"I wish, not all "recruitments" are forced, and he oversees everything. He also thinks you will accept his invitation willingly, even though in reality his invitation is anything but a willing invitation. Also putting your hopes on Dumbledore will be a mistake, it's quite an extraordinary feat but the man manages to be both incompetent and callous. I may not be a true Dark Lord follower but I am certainly not in Dumbledore camp. We are no more than chess pieces to Dumbledore and the Dark Lord ... can't you see how they are both disgusting?"

Severus snorts, "I have three years of schooling left. A lot can happen, perhaps the war between the two Dark Lords will be over before I even graduate."

Severus sees Dumbledore as a Dark Lord? ... Clever boy. Lucius sighs and clenches his fists, "Don't count on it, if you care at all for your mudblood friend you'll end communication."

Severus's eyes start to water but no tears escape, "She's the only good thing in my miserable life."

Lucius gets sadden by this but Severus needs to end this friendship or he will be seen as a traitor and he won't survive, "Does she still act like a dog in heat whenever that Potter boy goes near her?"

Glass explodes, how many glasses are left now?

"Merlin you're a bastard."

Lucius dramatically gets up and picks up his father cane, "A right proper bastard."

* * *

After the declaration of 'I need a new job' I search and search for a new job, my mum even suggests for me to come back home so I can study for another profession. Also I think my dad secretly still hopes I will be a lawyer. With my stressful life I don't want to add more by having a stressful career and the study for it. Going back to studying for the next three or four years isn't something I'm willing to do, I've become too use to my independence to go back to that situation. I loved working for Mr Walker and helping organise the book club so I'm looking for book store jobs and also jobs in Libraries.

After looking for almost a month I finally find a job I approve, it's a job in a little second hand book store off Oxford street.

Today I'm going to tell Vernon that I am leaving, I smile the biggest smile thinking of leaving these gossiping women to eat my dust to stay in this company becoming old, bitter and gossipy. I am better than them, and unlike them I am not afraid of leaving and change.

It's the afternoon and I am about to leave but I have to inform Vernon of my departure. Biting my lip in stress I knock on the door to Vernon's office, after getting permission I enter.

I take a sit and not knowing how to start, I get nervous. Hating so much to disappoint Vernon.

Finally taking a breath, "I've got another job, I am leaving and I'm so sorry."

Nice and simple, like ripping a band-aid.

Vernon splutters in indignation, "Pet ... What ... but why? Aren't I a good boss and ... friend?"

Oh dear. Not as simple as I thought, "I can't handle the rumours Vernon, It's most certainly not you."

If it isn't for the fact that I think being with your boss in _that_ way is classless I may even consider being more than a friend with you. I bite my lip so a gasp doesn't escape my lips. _I may even consider being more than a friend with you,_ _I may even consider being more than a friend with you._ My heart starts palpating. Is this why the rumors began because it's so obvious to them that I like Vernon, am I really this oblivious?

"Thanks and goodbye."

I get up and run out the door grabbing my bag on the way, I make it to the lift before the door closes.


	27. Growth

**A/N:** Reviews: RhodaBush: Thanks for the review. So polite :). Again, happy to oblige ... you did use the magic word. JD

Thanks for the new follows and favs. This chapter is influenced by the song Sad Song (we the kings, feat Elena Coats) enjoy this new chapter. JD

* * *

After my cowardly flight from Vernon I feel the need to reevaluate my life so I add more distractions to it. I join a local book club and start helping Yvonne with her new start up business. I keep feeling so horrible, what I did to Vernon isn't fair.

Living my life in fear and regrets is a nasty way to live. Certainly I am unsure about having a relationship with Vernon or anyone but not explaining my actions to Vernon hurts my pride and not to mention hurts Vernon.

His expression when I left the office that day keeps entering my thoughts. It's safe to say my affections for Vernon are not one sided.

"Tuney ...

I sigh and look up, again another goodbye to Lily. This cursed and disturbing platform will be the death of me.

"Three more years then it's over and I won't be leaving you any more. Please sis understand if I don't learn and train it will be unsafe for me. My magical core won't settle correctly, I won't ... I've got to do this Tuney."

I nod my head in understanding, James has explained all this to me already. If it weren't for needing to be in school James's dad would have taken James away. James's dad even tried to get them relocated, without success. My parents and I hate that she has to leave. Mum even grumbles under her breath that if she was a witch she would be teaching Lily herself.

I grab Lily in a crashing hug, "Please take care of yourself, make sure you come back to me."

The turmoil that's brewing in Lily's world frightens me, it's a real possibility that a fully fledged Magical war will occur. My parents fear for Lily's life and what makes the situation worse for them is being non magical, for what can they do to protect Lily? They have no powers to protect her or our house, Dumbledore made a house visit to place protections on my parents home, but how successful these protections are I don't know. The protections haven't been placed on the unit Yvonne and I live in so Yvonne has become accustomed to my paranoid tendencies. My paranoia makes me never want to leave the unit on the full moon, even going so far as to avoid the balcony on the nights of the full moon. Hardly ever going out at night in the first place, avoiding certain parts of London (on James's recommendations).

* * *

Working for Mr Adams second hand book store is comforting, like a welcoming home feeling. I know books, books don't hurt or snap at you. Books don't belittle you nor make you feel stupid or make you feel you don't belong. They don't spread lies and gossip about you, yes I love books and leaving that company was the best decision.

The only thing I miss is Vernon, it's been roughly two months and I still haven't gained the courage to speak to him. My life, everything I have to offer Vernon isn't enough and nor does Vernon deserve someone so ... broken. I wish for Simon's thoughts, his opinion on what I should do but then I realise he's gone because he got tangled in my warped disgusting life. This then makes me realise staying away from Vernon is a good thing, a good thing for his safety.

Before locking up Mr Adams book shop I have to dust the top shelf, I struggle and lean on the balls of my feet. This dust will go, this dust can't stay! Ew ew ew. No, no dust bunnies will be staying here. I'll huff and puff if I have to but this ... with my feet wobbling I try to balance myself but my feet give way.

I brace my myself for a hard fall on my back but instead I find myself in the arms of another.

I look up to my hero of need ...

"Vernon!"

He smiles down at me, "Can I always be the one to catch you if you fall?"

I laugh, I can't help laughing at the ridiculousness of that statement. He did not just say that?!

I stand up properly and pat my clothes down and continue chuckling, "You ... you did not just say that!"

Vernon smiles and chuckles, "So you can laugh? ... You've been avoiding me, why?"

Many, too many reasons to count.

"Vernon I ...

I blush and don't know how to continue, how can I explain my situation? How ... he ...

Vernon gently grabs my shoulders, "Don't stress, you don't need to explain yourself but I do miss you."

After more blushing I mumble 'I missed you too'

He lets go of my shoulders and smiles the biggest smile I've seen on him, that smile makes a huge difference ... Vernon will never look gorgeous without trying like Simon did but Vernon's smile is quite something.

Vernon looks around the store and turns back to me, "So this is the store you left me for? Do you like working here?"

I shrug my shoulders, "It's OK. It's not that busy so I have a lot of time to organise the place."

Vernon chuckles then sighs, "Well I am very envious of your new boss, your organisational skills are second to none. My new typist ... she's hopeless and not to mention she can't make a good cuppa like you."

I smirk, "I owe my mum for that one, she taught me."

* * *

My dad eyes Vernon critically then takes the offered hand to shake. I notice Vernon winces a little, successfully managing not to roll my eyes at my dads antics I sit down on the couch.

"So Vernon ... who are you again?"

So _that's_ where Lily gets her mean streak from.

Vernon then plasters a fake smile on his face, "I'm Petunia's old boss ... er I'm Dursley, Vernon Dursley. You may have heard of me?"

After Vernon and my dad sit down my dad then pours himself a glass of whisky then slowly takes a sip, "Yes, hmm, now that you mention it your name may have been mentioned."

Vernon looks perplexed and a little goofy with his mouth hanging open a little, Vernon isn't use to blatant rudeness. I open my mouth to defend Vernon ... Vernon's chuckling stops me. I turn to Vernon again in surprise.

"Well it will be my pleasure getting to know you, your daughter is an amazing women Mr Evans and that being the case you and your wife must be _delightful_."

Vernon's slight sneer saying 'delightful' was perfect. I smirk, Vernon can play this game well.

* * *

Later that night my dad and I are having a sneaky cigarette. I take in a drag then let it sit there for a moment, elation feels me then I blow out the smoke and then relaxation hits me. Wishing cigarettes weren't so addictive I narrow my eyes slightly in anger at my weakness, but being the stupid women I am I have another drag.

"Vernon's alright ... does he make you happy though Princess?"

That question shouldn't be as hard as it is.

"Dad, I worked closely with him for almost two years and he has become a close friend and I don't want to see him get hurt, I care for Vernon ... I care enough to want him to stay away from us. He deserves more than that, I want more than that. It was awful hiding things from Simon and I don't want to do that to Vernon."

I loathed the secrecy I had to have with Simon.

After my father has a drag from his cigarette, "Then don't hide things from Vernon, do you know the meaning behind the name Vernon?"

I shake my head in response, curious as to where my dad is going with this I stare at him waiting for the answer.

"The meaning of the name Vernon is flourishing ... if anything is to thrive between you and Vernon, you have to be honest."

Flourishing and my flower name, flourishing flower. I smile a little and to think when I first met Vernon I didn't like either of his names.


	28. D for Dreadful

**A/N:** Reviews: John Mclean: Thanks for the assessment fz *sticks out tongue*. Still can't believe you're reading this! Glad you're liking it at least. Anyway tell next time aye. *high five* JD.

biancaruth: Thanks for the review. I always envisioned Vernon and Petunia's meeting differently, I had a whole plot planned then I googled and JK Rowling said Petunia worked as a typist for Vernon ... Gggrrr so I had to change the plot a bit but I am glad you like how they got together, I do too. Flourishing Flower! ... their name meanings are perfect. Thanks again JD

RhodaBush: More provided, thanks for review. JD

Thanks for follows and favs ... fantastic beasts is amazing! This chapter is influenced by the song Riot (3dg) JD

* * *

Lucius eyes his old head of house with confusion, why has Professor Slughorn called him here for this meeting.

"Nasty business Lucius ... nasty business, so sorry. Poor boy, not only dealing with the antics of those pranksters ...

"Pranksters? Merlin after all this time the _marauders_ are still in business? ... It's obvious who they are why doesn't Dumbledore do something?"

Slughorn rolls his eyes, "Innocent until proven guilty, it's obviously Gryffindor's yes but Dumbledore won't punish a whole house."

Lucius wryly thinks the whole house should be kicked out, troublemakers the lot of them. _Excluding Cathy_. Lucius sneers, don't think of her, don't think of her, don't think of her. Too late.

"The only place I got any peace in this place was the common room, I still can't believe it's just as bad."

Slughorn raises an eyebrow in disbelief and shakes his head, "Without your influence Lucius, its been worse. To this day I still don't understand why you weren't Head Boy."

 _Dumbledore._ The man knows too much, Dumbledore must have found out that he is working for the Dark Lord. Lucius gets annoyed at himself, Lucius should not have been so _obvious_ with his views at school. Lucius cringes thinking about how obnoxious he acted at school. Lucius tries to reason to himself that the _mudbloods_ brought it on themselves. Their thoughts are just so irritating and primitive ... not as irritating as Mr Weasley though. Not to mention Lucius will never have sympathy for muggle and muggle lovers since muggles murdered his mother.

Lucius slightly shakes his head in a move to shake his thoughts out, "Sir, as much as I like catching up, I would prefer to know why you have summoned me."

"Nasty business ... yes nasty and sad. You've been asked here because you are placed as an emergency contact for Severus."

This was news to Lucius, wonder when that happened and why didn't Severus inform him of that.

"What has happened to Severus?"

"His parents ..."

Slughorn takes a moment to rubs his eyes in stress, "His parents are dead. The muggle policemen found them. Murder, suicide situation."

Lucius's eyes widen in horror, with morbid curiosity Lucius asks who did the murder then suicide.

"His mother ... I know this is a big ask but you are placed as an emergency contact. Severus isn't seventeen yet and Dumbledore has this foolish idea to place Severus with muggles. Perhaps if Severus was still friends with Miss Evans but sadly no that friendship has sailed."

* * *

Lucius walks angrily through Hogwarts. It's time for breakfast, Lucius wants to make an impact. If he is going to strike the Dark Lord Dumbledore hard, he will do it right.

Lucius dramatically pushes the doors open to the great hall, opening the doors in such a way that the students all turn to see. Lucius slightly grins in pleasure when his presence causes gasps. Lucius walks towards the Headmaster, slow and predator like.

When he reaches the head table Dumbledore stands with a dark look in place, "You're not welcome here Malfoy."

Lucius casts a privacy spell, "Neither are you, you heartless bastard. You should not be around children. How could you decide that for my little brother?!"

Dumbledore's face morphs into confusion by what Lucius has said, "Brother? To whom are you referring to?"

"Severus damn you?! Don't act innocent with me, it doesn't suit you."

"Ah most unfortunate but there seems to be no ..."

Lucius raises his hand to shut him up then reaches into his pockets and hands Dumbledore a copy of guardianship papers for Severus.

"He'll be staying with me and not some muggle place!"

Dumbledore quickly opens the document to read then his eyes widen in shock.

"You're not equipped to do this! You can't, he can't. The guests you entertain don't make it a safe environment."

Dumbledore knows the Dark Lord uses the Malfoy manor as a base and if Severus lives there! He's too young, much too young. Tom will manipulate him.

"If you care at all for your supposed little brother you won't let him near your manor."

"My manor is perfectly fine and meets better safety requirements than a muggle dwelling. We're in the middle of a war with muggles and each other, what safer place than an ancestral manor with countless protections? It's well protected and it has a potion lab, Severus can even start his masters. He is a Prince, the old alliances might not mean anything to you but the Malfoy and Prince lines have been allies for generations."

Dumbledore is furious and so disappointed in this boy, this boy had so much promise, "You're such a disappointment, what you've been doing lately. Helping him. Funding him."

Lucius raises an eyebrow, "Ah yes because doing what I must to survive disappoints. I'll repay the favour ... you're such a disappointment, sitting safety here and not caring about your students, treating them as soldiers for your war against him. You are no better?! The both of you treat us like we're your pawns in your chess game and I am tired of it."

Lucius looks to his snakes protectively then back to Dumbledore.

"You are giving them no choice but to go to him. If you didn't treat them with such scorn ..."

Lucius not wanting to continue this pity conversation anymore silently removes the privacy spell. The conversation didn't go to his liking, Lucius feels he gave too much information away.

"Excuse me, but I must speak to Severus then I'll be on my way."

* * *

After quite a long and hard conversation Lucius hands Severus a glass of whiskey, "It helps."

The glass surprisingly doesn't explode in indignation from Severus, the last time Lucius offered him a drink months ago it exploded and Severus hissed 'I am not my father'. Severus takes the drink and downs it in two gulps, Severus didn't even flinch at the taste.

... "The worst part ... the worst part is that my own mother thought so little of me that she couldn't even be bothered to stay alive for me."

Lucius looks down to his own glass in thought, "It's not like my own father thought much of me."

For his father also couldn't even be bothered to stay alive for Lucius, surely Lucius's father must have known going single handily against the Dark Lord is a death sentence.

... "Yes well ... you are a bastard, doesn't surprise me that he wanted to get away from you."

Lucius rolls his eyes, "Poor attempt, I give you a mark of troll."

"Shame, I was aiming for dreadful. For your information I orchestrated a break from ... Lily ... it was too easy actually, it was like she was begging for an excuse to stop our friendship."

"I am so sorry Severus."

Severus nods then sighs, "Like you said it's for the best. It already has worked out for the best. I am glad she won't find out about my parents and her obsession with _Potter_ was annoying me."

Lucius laughs, "Alright you win, you get a dreadful for that one."

* * *

James's mirror buzzes, I am actually really happy about this because it has been a while from the last call because of his exams.

'James'.

I see my bro's smiling face in the mirror.

"Hi Sis, you won't believe it! Lily and Severus aren't friends anymore. Been almost three weeks and they still haven't spoken ...

James breaks the conversation to laugh, "It's the best feeling, I mean I haven't been this happy about something for ages."

James laughs _again_ , I can't help but laugh along with him. Severus is no longer friends with Lily and I am so happy about this. He has been a complete thorn in my side for far too long.

"So why aren't they friends anymore?"

James stops smiling and looks serious now, "He called Lily a mudblood."

"WHAT! Severus said that to LILY. How dare he?!"

I'm mad but then I realise his mistake has cost him his friendship with my sister, something I have wanted for little over seven years or so ... I grin maliciously.

"I need to speak to Lily, walk me over to her."

James opens his mouth in shock, "Wait, you finally want to tell Lils that we're friends?"


	29. Happiness, pain

**A/N:** Reviews: John Mclean: Thanks for review. (pmed you) anyway also wanted to add Lucius isn't stupid, he knows Severus is understating things :) ta-ta. JD

RhodaBush: *Chucks chapter and cookie at you* enjoy! Thanks for review. JD

Thanks for follow and fav, JD

* * *

"Lils, I have someone who wants to talk to you ... _Lils, are_ you OK?"

The way James asked 'are you OK?' makes me realise how much he really cares for her, James tries to be confident and his voice breaking like that is rare.

"Please leave me Jams, I can't deal with you today."

James roars in frustration, "Lils quit doing this to me, I can't handle this. You love then hate me ... and now you even have a cute nickname for me but tell me to leave."

James takes a breath, "Anyway, I haven't come to start anything, Petunia wants to speak to you."

"Pet - nia wants to sp -eak to me?"

I hear James sigh, "Here's a hankie, so you can dry your tears, it's unused and ... you can keep it."

After the sound of ruffling clothes James brings the mirror up to show Lily.

"Lily flower! So I heard the news, you and Severus are no longer friends?"

I smirk but my smirk falls when I take in her appearance, she has been crying.

"Lily are you OK?"

Lily opens her mouth in shock and keeps looking back to James then to me, "How? When? ... You gave my sister a mirror? You should have given her one _years_ ago!"

After hearing James's nervous chuckle I bite my lip, "Um, he did."

Looking back and forth between James and I she has a look of epiphany striking her then she glares at me in understanding, "IT WAS YOU who gave Potter Snapes address?!"

"Potter? ... I'll have you know I prefer you to call me Jams thanks!"

Lily looks daggers to James, "Sod off toerag, and leave the mirror. I have words to say with my sister."

I gulp, nervous. After a long conversation with Lily I start to feel like we were kids again, a time when we shared everything together. Lily found her exams hard but very rewarding, not long until she'll be back home for the summer. Lily and I spoke on the mirror a number of times before she came home, after a few times James complained about her hogging the mirror. 'Shut up Jams' was her response.

* * *

After Marge brings me into a hug, "Petunia dear, good to see you again. Your boyfriend shouldn't be long."

 _Boyfriend?_ I raise my eyebrow in disbelief, "Marge, you're wrong about that assumption."

"Marge, haven't you ever heard of the saying, Never assume, because when you assume, you make an ASS of U and ME?"

Marge quickly turns to Vernon, "Oh Vernon there you are, but I thought you two were officially together now, you two certainly act like it, you even join in dinner with her parents?!"

Vernon glares at his sister, "Just drop it Marge ... _please._ "

Marge looks to us in suspicion then sighs, "Alright lets take a seat, and Vernon don't you think you're avoiding your responsibility any more!"

After taking a sit Marge and Vernon have a little bit a of a stare off.

"You need to renovate Ma's home to sell, I won't hear excuses anymore Vernon."

* * *

A new distraction, a new goal ... helping Vernon renovate his mum's old place. Staring at the decrepit house makes me understand why Vernon put this off for so many years. I smile at the new challenge.

"Pet, you don't have to help me with this, it's such a monstrous job by the time we're done we'll probably be married with children by then."

I turn to Vernon and glare at him.

"Oh ... "

My eyes soften seeing his hurt look and I take a deep breath.

"I am being unfair aren't I, Vernon is there something you wish to ask me?"

Vernon steps closer and takes my hands, "My dear will you finally do me the honour of being my Girlfriend?"

He nervously looks to me hoping that I will finally say yes, this isn't the first time he has asked. I smile and my heart flutters, what have I done to deserve someone so patient. Caring for Vernon doesn't automatically mean I want him to be apart of my messed up life, I am being foolish though.

I whisper yes and bring him into a kiss.

Walking into the house hand and hand with Vernon I look around then realise the house is even worse than I thought. Challenge accepted. The challenge of cleaning and preparing the house for sale is an ambitious goal. It took almost two months before the rubbish is all collected and destroyed.

Since I have been disappearing so often to help Vernon with the house Yvonne is suspicious so I had no choice but to tell Yvonne that Vernon and I are together. When I inform her she burst out laughing and grabs me into a hug, Yvonne's reaction is surprising, I was very afraid of her reaction considering how close she was to Simon. I wasn't sure how she would deal with the news, it's nice that Yvonne's reaction is positive.

The outside of the house is disgusting in the fact that the grass is almost as long as my legs, it's quite hard but after almost two months of work it resembles a yard that passes safely requirements.

Fixing the mold and getting rid of the dust, another month.

Fixing the lights and stairs, two months.

Fixing the leaking roof, another month.

Fixing the gutters, another month.

Fixing the two bathrooms, two months.

Painting the outside of the house, two months.

Working together on the house brings Vernon and I closer together, we have "picnics" on the lounge room floor. Play music loudly and act silly dancing around the house. It's nice getting to know Vernon without being in an office environment, or to be under the eye of his sister. Every now then Vernon will start ranting for some reason or another but when he does I distract him with kisses ... in the end I realise the cheeky sod will rant for me to kiss him.

Vernon loves going to the cinema and takes me out to all sorts of shows, Vernon brings a sense of normalcy to my life and I love him all the more for it. No bitter thoughts of the past and of magic crosses my mind when I'm with him. My mum and dad are happy in my change of mood. 'You deserve to be happy hunny, and the work the two of have done on that house is amazing, you should be proud of yourself.'

Hearing that from my mum is nice considering how much ranting she did about about my lack of ambition in the work place. 'Typist? And now a book store again, don't you want to achieve anything in your life? ...' don't think of that. Don't think of that. Don't think of that. Too late. My mum only means well even though she lacks tact.

I turn the music up higher to drown my thoughts, Vernon and I are painting the last room of the house ... I start shaking and dancing to the song playing, "Walk this way, walk this way ... Ah just give me a kiss."

I scream in surprise when I am cradle picked up by Vernon, "Don't need to be told twice," He says cheekily before kissing me. I blush and return the kiss, such a goof!

"Alright, you can put me down now," I say while struggling not to chuckle.

After Vernon and I finish painting the lounge room and have all the rollers washed and clean, I cross my arms and start looking around approvingly, "It's over, we finally did it!"

Vernon looks to me nervously, "Yes pet, thank you so much for helping me. You're so patient, so caring and not to mention beautiful. I don't know what I did to deserve you."

Vernon falls to one knee and removes a box from his pocket and opens it, "Will you marry me?"

* * *

Lucius is furious, marrying that witch isn't in any of his plans. Did Narcissa really think this trap will work? Narcissa surely doesn't love him, does she? Lucius is having doubts, what if she does love him? In weakness Lucius grabs his wand and clenches his hand around his wand tightly. Lucius starts pacing, Lucius can't fathom the idea of Narcissa loving him, if it's true ... Lucius really is a bastard.

"Oh no, what has your pretty head in such a mess?"

Lucius turns to the cause of his anguish.

"Narcissa, do you love me?"

She laughs a manic laugh that Bella loves to mimic, but Bella's laugh has always been a weak imitation.

"No! Why would you ask such a stupid question?"

Lucius is relieved but then gets scared, what is Narcissa hoping to get from marrying him?

"Then why were invitations sent for our supposed wedding then, what conniving plan are you starting in motion?"

Narcissa again laughs, "You are quite clueless sometimes. There is no conniving plan _love_. It just make sense since we've been courting for quite a number of years and marriage has nothing to do with love, were you suppose to be sorted in Hufflepuff?"

The way Narcissa mockingly called Lucius _love_ makes Lucius see red, "USING you for sexual release isn't what I'll call courting."

Lucius is annoyed by Narcissa's lack of reaction to that statement. Finally she smirks, a move that suggests to Lucius that she is indulging him, "Don't be such a hypocrite, I'm using you for your wealth and status and you use me for sex. What's the problem?"

Lucius starts pacing, "Problem! I always wanted to marry for love. I never ... I don't ... we can't. We don't love each other! Why put ourselves through this?"

Narcissa stalks Lucius with a predator gleam in her eyes. She pins him to the wall. Very quickly she has her wand in hand ... she slowly drags the tip of her wand down his cheek.

"If you do something foolish like leaving me at the aisle I will destroy you ... gladly"


	30. Dark games

**A/N:** Reviews: RhodaBush: Thanks for your review, total baddie! Is it wrong of me that I enjoyed torturing Lucius like that haha. JD

smurfette81013: Thanks for your review, I am glad you're enjoying the story. With regards to the amount of reviews; I've never really gotten many on my stories before. The most I've gotten is 27 _so_ as long as I beat that by the end of the story I'm happy. (Reviews are like cookies, they only taste good when you don't have to make them yourself but by all means please review if you feel this story deserves more review love) But on another note 77 peeps are following this so that's amazing! :) JD

Thanks for favs and follow JD

* * *

 _Will you marry me? Will you marry me? Will you marry me?_

"YES! YES! ...

Giggling I rush to Vernon and kiss him. After he gets up from being on his knee he starts giggling and picks me up and twirls me around in circles. After he puts me down he promptly puts the ring on my finger. We talk excitably about what we are going to do and who we are going to tell first, where will we go for a honeymoon. As we were discussing everything we can't keep the smiles off our faces.

 _The meaning of the name Vernon is flourishing ... if anything is to thrive between you and Vernon, you have to be honest._

I can't put this conversation off for any longer, I have to tell Vernon about my magical sister and my magical little brother. After Vernon took me to a movie, the movie was called 'Oh god'. _Oh god_ is right, how will this conversation go.

I'm extremely nervous, so nervous I put off eating until after the movie. To put it off even longer I insist that Vernon gets snacks for us to eat in the car. After hardly eating any of my food I try to start the dreaded conversation, I look to my hands and start nervously playing with them.

"When you first introduced your sister, you described her as a little special. Well my sister is special also ... She has freakish powers. Her and people like her call themselves witches _and_ wizards. As much as I hate her powers she is family and I wanted to make sure you're OK joining my family with such a family member."

Vernon is quiet, a little too quiet, finally he starts talking, "What powers? Witches? She's part of a cult? What nonsense is this, you're not a liar so I don't understand what you mean by powers."

"Well to be honest I don't know the exact range of their powers ...

 _I could use my wand to control you, hurt you, then make you forget everything._

shaking from terror I take a breath and with tears stinging my eyes I force myself to continue, "Like in fairy tales they have wands, fly on brooms and make potions in cauldrons. It's all true! There's fairies, there's unicorns ...

Vernon isn't going to accept this, my happy _normal_ life with Vernon isn't going to happen. I place my hands over my face and start crying.

"Petunia, pet, love please don't cry. It's OK, I don't care if you have a freak of a sister we'll make it work and I won't hold it against you. You accept Marge and god knows she's a handful!"

Vernon being so accepting takes me by surprise, I flung myself at him in happiness and in surprise Vernon drops his food.

* * *

Lucius walks into the potion lab, perhaps his brother could help with this problem. Severus is concentrating on his potion and not even breaking concentration to see who walked in.

"Congratulations Lucius."

 _Congratulations Lucius_ , Lucius has the urge to slap the insolence out of his brother. Severus finally looks up, "It couldn't have happened to a better man."

The smirk playing on Severus's lips shows how much he is enjoying this.

"I hate you," Hisses Lucius in reply.

In anger Lucius lowers his mental shield and projects memory after memory that Lucius hopes to annoy Severus with. Severus dry heaves at the images, "Stop that! It's not my fault you stupidly decided to play with a Black."

Lucius cuts the connection then hums in concentration, "Yes you would know all about playing with Blacks wouldn't you, what with Sirius leading you to that Werewolf and ...

Severus is now in Lucius's face, "Don't take your anger out on me because you couldn't keep it in your pants, you knew she was trouble hence why you refused her for years."

"Help me."

Severus raises his eyebrow, "You must be truly desperate to come to me for help."

"You owe me, who gave you a home huh, who paid for your masters huh ... what can I do?"

Severus slightly shakes in revulsion, "You're royally _fucked_ , I am not going to help you. You're playing with Bella's younger sister and Bella isn't someone to contend with, even the Dark Lord is wrapped around her fingers. You're right, I do owe you though ... you may have a question."

Lucius smirks, "Werewolf incident details, complete story."

Lucius has been trying to get the full story out of Severus for a while, when Lucius discovered that Hogwarts has a resident werewolf Lucius hated the hypocrisy that is Dumbledore but Lucius also loved having extra blackmail material on the man. Knowing that a Werewolf is at Hogwarts also encouraged Lucius to be on the board of the Governors for Hogwarts. Lucius is all for Werewolf rights but not at the expense of ignorance and danger to children. Dumbledore really made an enemy of Lucius with his decision regarding Severus.

Severus rolls his eyes, "You're so predictable."

As Severus continues his potion he starts to tell the story of the Werewolf incident, it all started with how Severus pissed Black off so much so Black told him the location of the Werewolf hide out. Severus smiles thinking on the memory.

"I had wanted the location for years, I just knew if I pushed his buttons enough he would give me the location. After preparations and a full moon I went to the location ... I was rather late, they had already transformed."

Severus looks up to Lucius, "The Wolf was the most beautiful, terrifying creature I have ever met. The complete raw power and dark aura that projected from the Wolf ...

Severus bites his lower lip and looks to his potion again, "It was quite enticing. The wolf was wary of me at first but it was curious as well. I talked to the wolf and slowly gained the wolf's trust. After I stroked the wolf's fur a few times ... that's when things went wrong. _Potter_ causing a lot of ruckus disturbed the wolf and _Potter_ had to get me out of there before the wolf tried to kill us. Then the arrogant prick acted like he saved the day, if he wasn't there in the first place I wouldn't have needed saving ... but I have to act like _Potter_ saved me because the _preparations_ I did to make me safe aren't exactly legal."

Even with preparations the fact still remains Black was vicious enough to want to kill Severus and Dumbledore didn't punish Black enough for it, _but when has Dumbledore ever played fair when it comes to Severus._

" ... beautiful? ... Enticing, a werewolf? You're so weird."

Severus laughs, "Coming from you? I think I'll have my brand of weirdness over yours ... just never show me those memories again!"

Lucius's cheeks redden with embarrassment, "Apologies ... you have always seem to have the talent of annoying me."

Severus shrugs then adds another ingredient to his potion, "Little brothers always do and yes I will be your best man ... for there is no other way. Narcissa's mind is very twisted and she will do whatever it takes to destroy you if she doesn't get you. Including getting help from her dear Bells."

Lucius cringes, what has he gotten himself into?

"Black Bitch and right proper bastard Malfoy ... in a twisted way you two deserve each other."

 _Love you too brother._


	31. YOU!

**A/N:** Reviews: RhodaBush: *Chucks chapter and _two_ cookies at you* Please note that's _two_ cookies ... Very generous of me I think ;). Thanks for review. JD

John McLean: Thanks, and I'm glad my chapter made your afternoon better! hehe I owe you pizza. ta-ta JD

Thanks for the favs and followers peeps, this chapter is influenced by the song so cold by Ben Cocks. Just finished reading cursed child ... loved it but I wish I could actually watch the play. JD

* * *

My parents, Lily and I are having our Christmas breakfast. In the coming June Lily and James are finishing Hogwarts and for the first time I wish they weren't finishing for this means they will be part of a war. When I'm busy with Vernon and trying to forget my worries James talks snippets here and there about what's been happening.

Mostly James is pissed that he feels like he has no choice but to be involved in the war. He'd rather fly professionally and start a joke shop, but they need all the help they can get and he pity's his dad. 'My old man use to be a good wizard cop but he's getting old and it's hitting him emotionally, this war is making him feel hopeless and I want to help him, even though to be honest I rather not be in the middle of a war in the first place.'

 _And so do all who live to see such times. But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given us._

Today I am going to announce that Vernon and I are getting married!

"Mum, Dad I have something very exciting to tell you. I'm engaged!"

WHAT ... I turn to Lily, for it isn't I that said this announcement. Lily is getting married? Mum squeals in happiness, "What? Really ... You and James have to make it quite a long engagement though, you are a little young Lily. This is exciting though, are you going to get married in a Magical place? How did he ask you? When did he ask you ...

I start to tune out, not particularly in the mood to hear my mum's gushing voice. So for years and years she strings James along and _now_ they're getting married? Yeah like _that_ makes sense. James didn't even tell me that he proposed to Lily, I unjustifiably get angry at Lily for unknowingly ruining my thunder then my eyes widen in realisation ... did James propose due from being scared he won't get that chance?! Is the war worse than they are making out?

I snap my head to Lily, "Is the war really that bad? That you feel the need to rush into marriage?"

Lily's face turns to angry, "How dare you ruin this moment for me by bringing that up, I don't wish to discuss the war with you lot."

I raise my eyebrow in scorn, "You lot? YOU LOT."

I stand up in annoyance, "You might as well say what you think and be done with it, you think us so stupid, 'stupid muggle'. It's something I've heard often enough!"

Lily shakes her head and looks to me in pity, "I didn't say that!"

"You might as well have! I may be only muggle Lily but I do know one thing, war brings nothing but death and destruction ... for both sides, get out while you can before ... before you stupidly get blown up!"

What has the magic world given her? An obsessive "friend", gang of weirdos that call her a mudblood whore. Why fight for them? What good has that world done for her. Long gone are the days that I wish I was magical. I know how it feels to lose people and I don't wish to lose more. With that sentence I start a riot with my parents and sister, the three of them yell and scream at each other and at me.

"THAT'S IT, I'm going for a walk!"

After I yell this I carelessly put on my boots and coat and storm out and slam the door behind me.

Why did I come back _home?_ Home? ... God it hasn't felt like home for a long time. I walk and walk without thinking or having a plan to go anywhere in particular. Letting my feet wander on it's own volition led me to the local park.

Sitting with my back to a silver maple tree, without thinking I place my engagement ring back in place. I stare at the ring in a trance, Mrs Petunia Dursley, Dursley, Mrs Petunia Dursley. I need to practice my new signature.

"Good lord, how desperate that person must be to want to marry you."

A shiver goes down my spine, I bite my lower lip to stop a gasp. I turn to the bane of my existence. Severus is leaning on a tree not too far from me. My first reaction is to scream 'drop dead' but this reaction is what he wants.

"Hi Severus! It's been so long, how have you been?" I mock, in that overly happy voice Lily uses sometimes. In fact I sounded _exactly_ like Lily.

Severus raises an eyebrow then chuckles, "You would have made Slytherin proud, I've always thought so ... it's a pity you're a muggle."

The last part was mumbled so low I only just understood. Freak. As if I would want to be a part of his world. There's so many hurtful words I wish to hiss at him but instead getting information is more important.

I give him a serious look, "How bad is the war?"

"To think after all these years you still surprise me ... the war is bad, not as bad as muggle wars but still ...

He shrugs his shoulders, "It's war, war is never pleasant for either side."

Oh Lily flower ...

"Is Lily OK?"

Oh she's just _wonderful_ , she's engaged ... you didn't know? I snort, "At the moment I really don't care."

He ever so slightly clenches his fist ... "I really shouldn't either ...

He sighs, "Bye Petunia."

* * *

Shaking all over and my stomach hurting I groan in pain, being physically sick is one of the worst feelings. I hear a knock at the bathroom stall door and hear Yvonne ask if I'm OK.

"Are you pregnant?" Yvonne questions after not answering her quick enough.

I laugh weakly, "No Yvonne."

Opening the door I'm faced with Yvonne's worried face. After rinsing my mouth and washing my face Yvonne and I make our way to the comfortable couch in the movie foyer and sit down.

"The movie scared you that much?" Whispers Yvonne ... "You get scared so easily ..."

I suppose I do, but seeing the potential possibilities in that movie is not something I wish to see again. Yvonne just doesn't understand and how can I explain the reasons behind my fright, "I think I'll stick with comedy and romance films from now on."

"But no Disney," Mutters Yvonne in reply.

I smile at her comment, I use to enjoy Disney movies until Yvonne ruined them for me years ago. _The underlying issues with Disney films annoy me, Disney must have mother issues and it shows in his films ..._ and Yvonne is sort of right, a lot of Disney films either has the mother figure dead _or_ evil or hardly in the film at all.

Yvonne lightly elbows me to get my attention, "Should I be offended that you haven't asked me to be your maid of honour yet?"

I had intentions to ask Lily I hadn't thought of Yvonne being my maid of honour.

"I .. I

Then I stop talking not knowing what to say. Yvonne shakes her head and puts her hand on her heart, "You weren't going to ask me, the greatest and might I add _only_ person that tolerates you?"

I slightly smile then place my hand mockingly on my heart, "I feel _so_ honoured."

Thinking over everything I realise Yvonne as my maid of honour make sense. I've been room mates with her for almost four years. We've been there for each other, without her help I wouldn't have coped.

"Yvonne, will you be my maid of honour?"

She squeals in response ... "Yes, yes! Yay ...

Yvonne went on and on about what she can do, the makeup she'll use and the hairstyles that will suit me.

* * *

 _A figure wearing a black cloak with a hood covering their face raises their right arm. Struggling to breath I claw at my neck in pain.  
_

 _"I find your lack of magic disturbing."_


	32. I do I do I do I do

**A/N:** Reviews: RhodaBush: More provided, thanks for review :) JD

Yashida: Yup I really went there! Darth Vader trumps Voldemort no question. Glad you're enjoying! ... So I've quoted Spiderman, Loki, Gandalf and Darth Vader, who next? You decide haha ... oh my I haven't even done the almost mandatory 'but i am serious/Sirius' joke yet! *Chucks cookie* Thanks for review. JD

Thanks for follow and favs.

* * *

Why am I doing this again? Oh right I'm a sucker for James's puppy eyes. Vernon isn't going to be accepting of meeting both Lily and James. Love them but together they cause trouble, they are quite a fiery couple. When James and Lily went back for their last months of school James promptly called on the mirror and told me off big time. He said I shouldn't have ruined Christmas like that and that his Lils deserves better. I apologised and explained that I was worried about the war and that I also wanted to be the first to announce being engaged.

So the end result is that the four of us are going out to a nice restaurant in London together. To celebrate our engagements and their graduations. It's over, now they will be part of a war. I haven't convinced them to stay out of the war and the fact is James's father use to be retired but decided to be of use and went back to work and James isn't going to let the evil guys win or disappoint his father. I just don't understand them, perhaps I'm selfish but If I had their powers I would use them to escape from war not be a part of it.

I start playing with my hands nervously.

"Petunia, it'll be alright."

Vernon starts rubbing my back to try to soothe me.

"Vernon, I hope you're right."

Vernon and I now take our seats. This restaurant is very upmarket and quite a popular one that Vernon and the other executives take clients to. Vernon getting a reservation at this place means he wants to impress. I smile, at least Vernon has put forth an effort. When I look around the restaurant I notice close to us is seated someone I hoped to never see again, Bianca. The Queen Debauched Neanderthal in the flesh, that gossiping hag! How did she even get a reservation here.

"Merlin, _Bianca_ is here," I whisper this very quietly to Vernon.

"Merlin?" Vernon chuckles, "That's one of their sayings isn't? ... And don't worry you don't work for me anymore so there is nothing she can do."

"She can make your life difficult," I counter.

Vernon gives me a look that reads 'she already makes my life difficult'.

"SIS!"

Vernon and I and almost half the restaurant turn to James after he yelled that. I wince realising Bianca has noticed me, she gives me a little smirk. After we are all seated we start this lovely reunion. Everything starts off nice and pleasant. We speak of the upcoming wedding of Vernon and I on Friday 1st of September, I intentionally chose the 1st of September so that day will represent a happy day and not a day where my sister ran off to a Magical Castle every year. We explain that it's going to be very informal, Vernon and I didn't want to waste money on a big affair when we really don't know many people nor have the money. Altogether there is only going to be forty two people attending, half of which are old friends of Vernon from Smeltings.

As the night went on it only brings confusion for Vernon, 'So what do your parents do James' .. "Well my mum bosses her house elves around the house and reads books, she's retired and my dad well he created a famous potion that made him super rich so he technically doesn't have to work but he helps with the war effort in the Auror office."

 _James!_ Vernon has no idea what all that means. So this leads to questions about what are house elves, what does Auror mean and what does he mean by potions. Vernon looks uncomfortable with all this information. Vernon then asks James what car he drives, I realise Vernon is obviously wanting to bring back the conversation to something he understands - _cars -_ James has a devilish look in place.

"Well no I don't have one, but I have a really nice _broomstick_. It's quite long and ..."

"Jams, enough!"

"AH but Lils YOU LOVE riding my BROOMSTICK."

I hear chuckles through out the restaurant and one from _Bianca. That's IT!_

"Come Vernon."

I angrily leave the restaurant, with Vernon following me.

"Wait Pet, what about the bill?"

If James wants to go on and on about his families money he can bloody well pay for dinner!

* * *

'James'

"SIS, I'm sorry alright, you know me I love joking ... please ..."

I narrow my eyes, "You should be sorry! You know how much trouble you have caused Vernon at his work for your _joke_. Vernon didn't deserve that! ...

James rolls his eyes, "Vernon is such a wet blanket, don't know how you deal with him ... and besides he patronized me!"

I shake my head, "He didn't mean to! He ... he just likes cars alright and he didn't understand a word you said so he was wanting to change topics."

Vernon could have handled the evening better but he certainly did better than me when I first found out about magic, I was quite envious and hurtful to Lily when I first discovered the magical world wasn't something I could be a part of.

* * *

The music starts and I slowly make my way to my soon to be _husband,_ Dad confidently has my left arm entwined with his arm and in my right hand is my bunch of deep purple Petunia flowers which compliments my subtle lavender lace gown.

I concentrate on Vernon, he smiles ... that special smile just for me. I blush under his stare then turn to dad to share a smile with him.

"You look lovely Petunia," Whispers dad, with pride. ' _My little princess is growing up so fast, soon you won't even need me'_ , dad said this to me earlier today ... ' _I will_ _always_ _need you Dad_ ' was my response.

Walking past the front row I see Mum, Lily and ... my insolent little brother. Lily gives me a little wave and a _but but I love you_ look, I smirk then give her a wink she then smiles big in return.

Dad places my hands in Vernon's and the ceremony begins. Blushing, slight giggles and huge smiles commences and with wedding rings now on our fingers.

"You may now kiss the bride!"


	33. Privet Drive

**A/N:** Reviews: RhodaBush: More provided, *chucks cookie* thanks for review JD

This is the last chapter for the year. Enjoy peeps, thanks for follow and favs. JD

* * *

The big for sale in the yard lets me knows this is the place that Vernon has in mind to look at. Looking at the house gives me thrills of excitement, house! An actual house.

After Vernon and I look around the house my heart sinks, I grab Vernon's shoulder and lean in to whisper to him, "This place is going to go for too much Vernon, I don't think we should go this far outside our budget."

"Leave it to me pet, I'll make it work, you deserve the best."

Vernon then starts to talk to the real state agent, I sigh hoping Vernon doesn't financially ruin us. Lucky I've made extra money helping Yvonne and mum and dads wedding gift was rather generous. Mr Adams isn't generous at all and only pays me what is legally needed to be paid to me.

* * *

Two boxes and two suitcases, my life and everything I have fits into two boxes and two suitcases.

"I'll miss living with you," Says Yvonne sadly.

I smile, "Me? You're really going to miss me? ... Are you and Charles finally going to move in now?"

Yvonne shakes her head, "Nah ah, he hasn't even proposed yet! So no."

Keeping my face in a calm position is a struggle, Charles had a little one on one with me on ideas on how to propose to Yvonne not that long ago.

I hum nonchalantly, "Who would want to marry you," I mock.

She growls, "Take that back," then she starts tickling me.

Yvonne helps bring the boxes and suitcases down stairs and load my belongings in Vernon's car.

"Still can't believe Vernon trusted you with his precious car!

I wince, "I am a good driver ... shut up!"

Yvonne laughs at me then rolls her eyes, "Sure sure."

* * *

After quite a stressful drive and parking the car in front of the house, I breath a sigh in relief. No scratches! Grumbling 'I told you I am a good driver Yvonne' under my breath as I get out of the car.

Crossing my arms I look at our new house.

 **4 Privet Drive**

Life at four Privet Drive is everything I want it to be. I end up leaving Mr Adams to work for the local Library as a Library assistant and also changed book clubs as well, the neighbours are very welcoming. I host quite a number of successful parties to the bemusement of my mum, it's always Lily who is more successful at cooking. I end up being Yvonne's maid of honour and Vernon finds a new job for a company called Grunnings. Bianca's gossipy behaviour really made the decision for him, James still has yet to apologise to Vernon and due from this Vernon doesn't wish to see James, which I completely understand.

When we receive a pretentious wedding invitation for Lily and James I promptly call on the mirror to know more of the event and realise it isn't something Vernon and I can attend. Almost two hundred _magical_ guests! In a magical location ... No thank you. My Parent's are made of sterner stuff so they brave the magical world and attend their wedding. I make it up to Lily and James by taking the both of them out to dinner, Vernon happened to be 'sick' as an excuse to not come.

As Vernon and I settle into this lovely neighborhood It isn't long that I find out I am pregnant, I successfully create a lovely candlelit dinner to create a nice mood to inform Vernon of this exciting news.

"Pet, this is lovely! Thank you so much for such a special meal."

I grab Vernon's hands across the table and squeeze them, "Love, I've got amazing news to tell you, I'm with child Vernon!"

Vernon gapes then smiles, "YES! That's so amazing to hear dear."

It takes a while for us to stop our happy babbling talk, giggles and hugs. I rub my stomach, 'We love you so much little one, you will be cared for and I'll do all in my power to keep you safe from pain'. Vernon and I come to a compromise with regards to the names, If the baby's a boy he gets to chose the name and if the baby is a girl, I do. Dahlia Lucy Dursley or are you a Dudley?

When I finally announce my pregnancy to my family Lily announces she is too! When I find out this I'm thrilled, 'We can moan and groan and go through the pains of pregnancy together! They're going to be able to grow up together.'

Yes, life at four Privet Drive is turning out to be a dream come true.


	34. Casualties of war

**A/N:** Reviews: RhodaBush: More provided, thanks for review :) JD

Cauchy: Thanks for the review! With me diving into darker aspects yes that's totally what I want to achieve, one of my goals in this fic is to make you feel a sense of horror and hate towards magic (I haven't even ripped into JKs ever so causal addition of _love potions_ , *cringes and dry heaves in disgust*). In the beginning I was going to label this 'horror' but i decdied it was going to have too much angst and dark humour. JD

This chapter is influenced by the song hurts like hell (Fleurie). Thanks for the follows and favs, as always, enjoy! JD

* * *

"And why should I trust your word on this Lucius?"

Lucius who is in disguise flinches at his identity being known.

"No one would lie about this Flea, no one. Every man women be them magical or not will be finding themselves in danger. He doesn't wish to rule the world anymore, he wishes to destroy it. His ideologies, his power and allies ...

 _The Dark Lord is a huge threat, not just to filthy muggles and mudbloods but he is a detriment to the_ _whole magical and non magical world._ Lucius can no longer hold his tongue, Lucius is by no means doing this for the supposed 'Light' side, being an egocentric being he's doing this for his own survival. The Dark Lord has descended into a swirl of madness, Lucius hates the change that has happened to the man ... he never use to be so ... so insane.

"Are not something you agree with? Actions speak louder than words Lucius and you _act_ like his perfect lap dog."

Lucius pretentiously fixes his robes, a nervous habit when he's under stress, "Yes well, consider yourself warned."

* * *

The Dark Lord smirks, soon he will have complete control of the ministry, his experiments with Inferi have been successful. The animated corpses of muggle and Witches and Wizards who dare oppose him are now going to march to his tune like rats to the piper.

After a motivating speech to his puppet followers he raises his arm and starts oscillating his wand pretentiously, the hundreds of dead bodies rise. Oh how the Dark Lord loves the theatrics of it all.

After hearing noises of many apparitions the walking corpses and Death Eaters are surrounded. The Dark Lord is not surprised that they came, the Dark Lord casts anti-apparition wards. They may think surrounding them will enable them to get to the Dark Lord but soon they will learn, _they are locked up in here with ME_.

The Dark Lord uses his concentration to make the corpses attack Dumbledore's soldiers. The delightful screams of terror doesn't come, they cast spell after spell to try and destroy the already dead bodies. Due from the fact that they are, well dead, they continue marching forward ... some corpses now missing limbs.

The corpses now drop to the ground the Death Eaters are now under fire, the Dark Lords spell was intervened. By who? The Dark Lord notices a long red haired witch in the front smirking. It was she, Potter's wife ... _Isn't she a mudblood? How does she have the power to stop my spell.  
_

The Dark Lord sends a killing curse her way, she dodges, another, she dodges. The Dark Lord roars in anger. The Dark Lord casts the spell to animate the dead again, giving his Death Eater's much needed protection. He is a merciful Lord, sometimes.

Dumbledore uses fire to start destroying the Dark Lords puppet corpses, the Dark Lord starts controlling the corpses to go only for Dumbledore. The Dark Lord then tries to counter Dumbledore's flames, so the corpses will eat Dumbledore's flesh. He fails, the flames soar through the bodies still.

"MARY, NO, NO!"

Slightly distracted by the screams the Dark Lord follows the screams and notices James Potter is standing above a fallen women distraught. He sneers at the sentimentally and casts a killing curse his way, James Potter is pushed to the ground before it hits him.

The Dark Lord now starts focusing on Dumbledore again, the Dark Lord gets angry. Dumbledore easily bushes his spells aside as he is still in the middle of destroying the bodies. _I am not someone who you can keep brushing aside old man_ , but he is. Dumbledore doesn't seem to care at all that he is getting attacked by the Dark Lord, when the last corpse fall that is when Dumbledore faces the Dark Lord.

"Your attempts are failing Tom. Give up your foolish ideas."

 _Tom._

* * *

"You killed her Lucius ... you really. _Bloody Mary_ , she was a complete creep. _Bloody Mary_ ...

A feeling of Darkness enters the room, Lucius quickly places a silencing charm on Severus, "DON'T say that for the third time!"

After Lucius removes the spell Severus pales, "Her name has been cursed ... you felt that as well?"

"Was she part Banhsee Severus?"

Severus has a curious look in place, "Perhaps ... I still can't believe you killed her."

"What was I suppose to do? She tried to kill you. That was quite a battle ...

The Dark Lord walks in, "That was quite a FAILURE!"

After slamming the door behind him the Dark Lord calls Wormtail through his tattoo. After a few minutes goes by ... WHERE's Wormtail? A squeak and shuffling feet sound then Wormtail is in front of the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord rapes his mind for information, third time ... THREE times the Potter's have got the best of him.

After extracting information the Dark Lord removes the spell then smiles, "Thank you, you have been most helpful."

With information in mind he puts his revenge plans in motion effective immediately. First up Potter's parents. Strong disillusionment charms, notice me nots and a few other choice spells he goes to Mungo's hospital where they are volunteering today. One after the other he hits them with Dragon Pox hexes. _Don't you know you should be careful, I hear there's a dragon pox pandemic._

 _Next,_ the muggles that dared to give birth to that red haired witch, when the Dark Lord makes his way to their house he notices Dumbledore's signature, _foolish man didn't even bother with a blood ward._ The Dark Lord removes the pitiful wards in place and kills the muggles inside, he may have been just a tad zealous but that witch really angered him. As the Dark Lord casually leaves the house he casts a _**Morsmordre**_ behind him.

* * *

Many professions grow in demand during these tiring times and obliviators role becomes ever important. Their job is made slightly easier with the fact that magic plays havoc with recording devices.

The obliviator eyes the Dark Mark above a muggle home, _I am not paid enough for this._ After the mark is removed the obliviator gets started on removing the memories of the gawking muggles, their terror and stupid vacant faces makes the job easier.

The oblivator is about to leave when he hears tap of shoes, he turns to the last muggle in the area. She is blonde and ever so slightly showing a baby bump.

He sighs and raises his wand again.

"Don't you dare steal my memories! I want to know what that green thing means and why it was on top of my parents home, my sister is magical so, so I already know about your world."

His eyes widen in shock, _I am really not paid enough for this._


	35. Dark side

**A/N:** Reviews: Cauchy: Thanks for review! Awkward/not sure what he's doing, not thinking clearly ... that was my aim (I don't think those horcruxes did him any favours to his mental health). haha I've always thought him a bit cartoonish ... with his speeches he gives I can just see him twirl his evil mustache so sadly it showed in my writings of him! ... sorry? With Mary, it was in reference to the 'bloody Mary' folklore, I am not sure if I will be bringing her back but perhaps I could work something! The ending was my fav part too so I'm glad you liked it. JD

RhodaBush: Thanks for review, with your little notes of 'more please' it gives me a smile every time! *chucks cookie* JD

This chapter is influenced by the song Clarity (Zedd). Thanks for the follows and favs.

* * *

My parents are dead as a result from _magic_ ... and I hurt like hell.

* * *

Hyperventilating, struggling to comprehend what has just been said, how can James and Lily be this uncaring?

"NO! NO MORE foolishness, no more magic, no more being part of war. STOP this."

James runs his hand through his hair, "WHY DO you think we fight, So this can be stopped. _The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing._ "

"Tuney If we didn't fight he'll win and he will take over the whole world if he can, we have saved so many lives ...

I slam my fists on the kitchen table, "AND why should they matter?! When the lives you should have saved are dead! Mum and dad would still be here if weren't for your kind. THEY loved and cared about you and even tolerated your freakish powers ... and look what it did to them. Magic is evil. EVIL. I told you, I warned ..."

I get out the mirror and drop it on the floor, I slam my foot down on the mirror and make sure it's thoroughly shattered. James gasps and has a pained look at my actions, for what I've done signifies that I no longer wish to communicate with them.

"GET OUT ... The both of you and see ... go on, get yourselves blown up for stupid reasons, see if I care. GET OUT FREAKS! FREAKS!"

* * *

"Mrs Dursley ... this isn't something that you can _snap out_ of. Depression doesn't work like that, sadness is very different from diagnosed depression. With regards to medication, you might feel more comfortable starting on anti depressants after birth. Counseling though is something I wish for you to go through. Perhaps you will feel more comfortable doing these sessions with your husband. I'm also extremely worried regarding to your hormone levels after birth and after I want to make sure you don't suffer from postpartum depression as well."

Depression, feelings of severe despondency and dejection. It's just mourning isn't it? Mourning over the death of your parents is normal ...

"I have had a rough time lately and perhaps in time ...

Dr Roberts shakes her head, "I've been your doctor for a while now and I know the signs of depression, how you've been talking ... what you have said makes me believe you are not in your right mind and please don't be stubborn like some patients in your position tend to be. Like I stated before, depression isn't something you snap out of. Please see the Psychiatrist I have recommended, then after the birth we can discuss anti depressants."

 _Please pet, please love I don't know how to help you, please seek help. I want you to be well and lately ..._ my hands slightly shake, OK Vernon I'll get help.

"OK, I have almost two months of pregnancy and Vernon and I will go see this psychiatrist and then if, if things are still bleak for me then I will start taking anti depressants."

Dr Roberts smiles in relief, "That is great to hear."

I am a failure, _depression?_ It makes perfect sense but I don't wish it to be true. _This isn't something you can snap out of_. I take a shattering breath then get out of the Doctors room as quick as I can.

Later that night I sit on the lounge still overwhelmed with grief and pain, twice within ten minutes I reached for the mirror that is no longer there. After hearing soft steps I see Vernon cautiously walk over to me. He fleetingly looks to my hands, I wince and look down in shame. My own husband is making sure I have nothing in my hands to hurt him with.

"I am not going to hurt you Vernon," I whisper to the floor.

"Oh Pet, I am not worried that you will hurt me, I am worried you're going to hurt yourself."

My shoulders shake in grief but tears don't fall, too many tears have fallen for more to fall. I feel the couch dip as Vernon sits next to me, I submit to his hug feeling slightly better.

* * *

Lucius is going through his mail when he notices a wedding announcement. How quaint. Reading about good news in such troubled times may lift his spirits. Lucius is wrong, when he notices the name Catherine Weasley. Lucius drops the announcement in shock. When was the last time he even thought of her? Between ministry business and his dealings with a psychotic Dark Lord and _wife_ he hadn't thought of her at all.

With the announcement though an image of his use to be Cathy in a wedding gown is shoved in his thoughts. In better times, in a better life Cathy would be walking down the aisle to Lucius. She deserves better, she deserves better. Perhaps if Lucius kept repeating this Lucius may just believe it. Overcome with emotions Lucius did something he tries to refuse to do, with face in hands he cries. The sound of his wife heels chills him, Lucius isn't going to hear the end of this. Lucius can just hear it now 'weak, cowardly Hufflepuff husband of mine'.

Lucius turns so as to not be facing his wife's direction. Lucius hears his wife pick up the announcement. She gasps, "What a bitter old hag of a women she turned out to be, when little Draco Lucius is born should I send an announcement love?"

Lucius's heart skips a beat and his knees go slightly weak. Draco Lucius? She actually decided to take his opinion on this?

Lucius quickly turns to his wife, "What did you say?"

His wife gently rubs her expanding stomach, "Should I send her an announcement about Draco Lucius?"

Lucius had heard right, his wife is accepting his name suggestion. Lucius's wife is having a son, not only a son but a son with a name Lucius chose. Overcome with unexpected love and joy for his wife and future son Lucius rushes over and brings his wife in a passionate kiss ... it seems they really do deserve one another after all.


	36. Beautiful bouncing baby boys

**A/N:** Reviews: Nanettez: Thanks for review. My made up character (Cathy) isn't related to Arthur. I just couldn't make her a relative of Arthur, I may be evil to Lucius but I just couldn't be _that_ evil hehe to be honest I just chose that name to piss him off. *chucks cookie* :) JD

RhodaBush: Thanks for review, more is provided, enjoy! JD

Cauchy: Thanks for review! Poor man had a bit of an emotional crisis. Glad you're liking Petunia, I had that last chapter planned since before chapter one and to finally have it out there has taken a while! *chucks cookie* JD

Thanks for the favs and follows and this chapter is influenced by the song rockabye (Clean Bandit). JD

* * *

 **5th of June**

Lucius is in his office going through documents, this is his dominion and it's calming for him to go through his paperwork and business dealings. Calming to get away from his hormonal pregnant wife and certain unnameable's. This is what his life _should be_ like. Heir on the way, many Galleons growing from his business's owned and given to him from his ancestors.

Lucius never wanted to be a part of war, never wanted to be without his father. A sneer passes his face, _the Dark Lord will eventually pay for what he has done to me._ If it weren't for Lucius's father Lucius's fortune would have been used up completely by the Dark Lord but his father was always excellent with finance and Lucius has hidden wealth in many areas, even in muggle areas. His wealth may be vast but Lucius's passion is law and politics ... Lucius sees his wealth as just an added bonus and considering how _easy_ it is to accumulate wealth it isn't much of an achievement.

Over the years it's one of the many things Lucius finds irritating about _Mr_ Weasley. The man mentally grumbles about not having enough Galleons and yet year after year they have more children and he doesn't use his supposed knowledge of muggles to increase his earnings. Mr Weasley is incompetent and as a result wastes ministry's Galleons and considering the ministry is partly relying on Lucius's financing Mr Weasley is technically wasting Lucius's own Galleons. Lucius sneers and double checks his figures ...

After hearing a knock on his office door he calls the person to enter, Goyle enters.

"Ah, good afternoon. Care for a drink?"

Goyle looks worried, "No boss, it's your wife ... she's in labour, you should hurry."

 _Well fuck! There goes my quiet afternoon._

* * *

Lucius cradles Draco close to his chest, _Draco, you are one beautiful baby_. Lucius looks up to his wife and smiles, she looks confused then has a smug look in place.

"You've been acting strange lately and I think I've just realised why ... you love me."

Lucius increases his mental shield and stays calm, he looks down to his son, "No I don't, why would you say something so absurd ..."

After kissing Draco's forehead he looks to his wife again, "He's rather special, we need to do more to protect him."

* * *

 **23rd of June**

Holding Dudley close to me, my heart soars looking at my son, he's perfect, beautiful, he has such beautiful blue eyes and blond puffs of hair. He looks similar to what I looked like when I was a baby. Dudley Gerald Dursley! A boy, secretly I had hopes for a girl but a son is just as nice. I feel happiness, not having felt happiness in months on end then all of sudden being happy makes me feel a bit queasy.

Oh Dudley! I kiss his cheek then place my pointer finger in his delicate little hand so his fingers will curl around my finger.

 _My dad brings my sister over to the couch where I am sitting, 'Now Petunia, my little princess you have to be extremely careful OK?'_

 _'OK Da' ... Dad sits next to me and places my sister in my lap, making sure she's nice and snug. I look and notice she is sleeping, little sister! I am so pleased! I wouldn't want a yucky brother. We're going to be the bestest friends ..._

With a strangled breath I try to shake the memory of the last baby that had been in my arms. I feel Vernon place his arm around my shoulder bringing us into a side hug. When Dudley yawns I smile at the cuteness.

"It's good to see you smile, he is the cutest baby."

I slightly giggle, "Yes he is."

I kiss Vernon's cheek, "Love you Vernon."

* * *

 **31st of July  
**

"Let me hold him Lils."

Lily carefully places Harry into the arms of James, "He's so cute Lils ... I am so glad he got your eyes."

 _I just wish I can share this moment with sis._

"Lils, are we going to contact Petunia?"

Lily starts hugging herself and starts biting her lip, "It's safer for her if we don't, if we draw too much attention to her location she'll become a target. I don't think she wants to see us ... she didn't even try to inform us about her son Dudley."

James sighs, "I can't say I blame her ..."

A tear escapes from Lily's eyes, "We did the right thing, didn't we? Staying apart of war and and."

"It's not like we had much of a choice."

James starts gently rocking Harry to soothe his cries, "Shh ... it's all OK Har, dads got you."

 _I'll send sis an announcement about Harry, she can't stay mad at us forever, right?_

* * *

I hand Vernon his lunch and kiss him then he leaves to go to work, after hearing Dudley cry I rock him a little. Oh Dudley you are the cutest baby, I start cooing at him and humming to calm him. Everything he does brings me happiness. So much so I question the diagnosis of _depression_ , I still diligently attend sessions to make sure I'm getting better. Having sessions has allowed me to vent about everything and it has helped me express all my bottled up resentment.

The sessions help me to calm my emotions, I don't miss the numbness though because I wouldn't feel the joy that little Dud gives me. I've done many other little things to help, changing my diet, meditation and natural herbal remedies that help with anxiety. My Doctor is happy about my improvement but she is wary and wants to keep monitoring the situation.

Later that day while Dud is having a nap I quickly catch up with the cleaning, feeling the desire to make this house perfect. Making the house pristine is calming and is very _normal_ and very domesticated of me. Dudley is going to be safe and happy and without _magic_ in his life.

I wish _magic ..._ I gasp when I see an owl enter the kitchen and drop a letter. I ignore this letter and continue my day cleaning and looking after Dudley. As the hours pass I get a burning curiosity to find out what Lily and James have to say for themselves. Have they written to apologise, it better be good! I bite my lip in annoyance, I remember the time I needed forgiveness. I begged Lily for forgiveness for the wrong I did, I should perhaps at least see what they have to say for themselves.

After opening the letter though I realise it's nothing but a pretentious announcement ... _Harry James Potter ..._ No letter? I thought I knew them so well but it's as if I mean nothing to them. I give the announcement a glare of contempt then place it in the bin.


	37. Point broken

**A/N:** Reviews: Cauchy: Thanks for review! hhmm well about their relationship _..._ you will just have to stay curious, sorry not sorry. The boys also happen to be born in the order I wanted to write it, which was nice! JD

RhodaBush: Thanks for review, more provided :) JD

Thanks for the favs/follows/reading! *chucks cookies to all* JD

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense ...

Last night was Halloween or Samhain as James use to call it, Luckily we didn't get too many children wanting lollies and chocolate. I didn't answer the door, Vernon did, I wasn't wanting to accidentally see someone dressed as a witch. I hope Lily and James are happy with the life they have chosen. Looking out the window I notice it's a dreary day and that suits my mood. **  
**

Doing my morning routine of preparing Vernon's and Dudley's breakfast and making sure the already clean kitchen is clean relaxes me. When I bring Dudley into the kitchen the phone rings. It's Yvonne, I struggle placing Dudley in the high chair while I catch up with Yvonne.

"You're not going to believe it Petunia ... I didn't throw up this morning for the first time since I don't know when! I am going to be so glad when my pregnancy is over. I still can't believe it ... Twins!"

... "I am so happy for you! Not long now, your dad must be so thrilled," I reply. I finally get Dudley to settle.

"Oh he is, he wants one of the boys to be named after him, can you believe the nerve of him?!"

Chuckling at her mock outage I unsuccessfully try to feed Dudley, "Perhaps he will settle for one of them to have his name as a middle name? Listen, Dudley is being a little difficult perhaps we should talk later?"

Yvonne slightly giggles, "Nawww how is the little cutie! It's been so long, how is my godson? ... HA I can hear him through the phone now"

"Not funny Yvonne, just you wait when you have double the trouble, you saw Duds less than a fortnight ago ... "

Oh Merlin Dudley NO! You're meant to eat food not chuck it at walls, I dry heave at the mess, "Got to go Yvonne, speak later."

After I hang up the phone Vernon kisses me goodbye, After an unsuccessful attempt at trying to kiss Dudley Vernon mutters 'Little tyke' then chuckles. After Vernon leaves I sigh, wishing Dudley would pass this difficult stage, wonder if Lily is having the same problem? _Mum and Dad may be dead but that doesn't mean James and I can just leave a WAR ... it's war Tuney._ I grimace, uncaring bitch. Why do I still love and miss you Lily flower?

After making the house nice and pristine I get Dudley ready to go to the park, needing some fresh air. I finally get to turn the television off then the radio in the kitchen. Just before I turn the radio off I realise the song that's playing ... It's Frank Sinatra, come fly with me. I quickly turn it off not wanting to hear the song my Dad and I danced to at my wedding.

Hearing that song makes me feel a bit distant from reality it isn't until Dudley and I are almost at the park that I realise that he's been kicking me for attention. Going on my knees to get to his level, "Sorry Diddykins, mummy's just been distracted, what is it that you want?"

Later that day when Dudley has finally gone to sleep I bring two cups of tea in the lounge room where Vernon is relaxing. After taking a sip I relax for the first time today, not comprehending how Yvonne is going to handle two children at once.

After Vernon cleared his throat, I turn to him expectantly, he most likely wants to complain about work. Why does he look so nervous?

"Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"

Now that's an unexpected question, she hasn't even been bothered to say sorry for her ruthlessness so why would I talk to her.

"No, Why?"

"Funny stuff on the news, owls ... shooting stars ... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today ..."

"So?" I counter annoyed.

"Well, I just thought ... maybe ... it was something to do with ... you know ... her crowd."

I think on what he's just said, owls, funny looking people, I take a sip of tea not knowing what to say. That certainly sounds like them but why are they being so obvious, what about their secrecy? Is the war switching to the muggle side of the world, did that Voldy creature succeed and now muggles are going to follow his orders? Did they fail ...

"Their son - he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"

Yes he is and I hope James and Lily protect him better than they protected mum and dad, "I suppose so."

"What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"

Harry James Potter, the last correspondence my sister and brother bothered to send, why are we talking about this. We usually pretend they don't exist, "Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."

"Oh, yes, yes, I quite agree."

We both went to bed, I sigh in contentment when I get into bed hoping Dudley won't tire me out tomorrow. My last thought before I drift off to sleep is wishing that I didn't break that mirror so I can find out about what Vernon was talking about earlier.

* * *

After opening the door I drop the milk bottles and scream in shock, there's a baby on the doorstep!

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa hear the alarm blasting loud, the Aurors have finally find a way through into the Manor. They rush to Draco's room with wands raised, Narcissa picks Draco up and tries to calm his screams.

"Take the emergency port key out of here and keep Draco safe."

Narcissa snorts in disbelief, "So you can be chucked in Azkaban?! I don't think so."

Narcissa places Draco down and hands him something then Draco is popped away.

"Where? You FOOLISH woman why didn't you go with him ..."

Lucius and Narcissa's blood runs cold when they hear a laugh.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy."

They turn and see the last two people they thought would be here, Severus and Sir Pakinson. Lucius turns to Severus with his wand still raised, "Turn the alarm off."

Severus does so silently then Lucius sighs in relief, only the real Severus could have done that. Lucius lowers his wand, "The last I heard brother was that you were in Azkaban ... thank you Sir ... "

"No Lucy I didn't get him out," Interrupts Sir Pakinson.

"No, that honour resides with _Dumbledore_ ," Adds Severus bitterly.

Lucius barely holds onto his wand with the amount of shock he felt, "What have you done?"

"I ... _I ..._ made the biggest mistake of my life," Mumbles Severus.

Lucius personally thinks choosing between letting Dumbledore save him from Dementors or the Dementors is an easy choice, he'll choose the Dementors every time, "How could you betray me like that? ... I would have eventually got you out."

Severus shakes his head, "Don't make me feel worse than I already feel, you don't know what that place is like! I had to get out of there and he got me out. For his own purposes yes but I couldn't risk waiting around for you."

"I feel I must apologise Lucy, Dumbledore got to him before I could." Adds Sir Parkinson.

 _Will he quit with the 'Lucy' ..._ Not for the first time in his life Lucius wish he didn't take that bet in second year that allowed him to be nick named 'Lucy' for life.

* * *

"My client has come here today to answer to the warrant of his arrest that was put forth on the 31st of October. There has been many speculations of my clients whereabouts and dealings with the war but that's all hearsay ... "

Lucius is feeling quite smug, Sir Parkinson is a fantastic lawyer.

"My client is willing to clear things up ... "

"Did you kill your father" ... There were many whispers for this was old gossip that people wanted to know the answer to. "No"

"Did you willingly work for the Dark Lord." "No"

"After the 31st of October were you hiding out in your manor that whole time?" "Yes"

"To protect Draco?" "Yes"

"Did you _unwillingly_ work for the Dark Lord." "Yes"

Gasps and 'imperius curse' is uttered.

"Sir Malfoy is not the only one that had no choice in his dealings with such a monster ..."

After every motive and evidence is examined Lucius left the court room a free man. Before Lucius goes back to the manor Lucius has to retrieve belongings in his office. Lucius quickly grabs his things and is leaving when he realises there is a gathering of quite a number of people, as Lucius makes his way through Lucius realises it's a Yule party.

Lucius comes face to face with Mr Weasley, Mr Weasley is surprised by Lucius's presence then Mr Weasley lifts his drink in mock respect.

"Well it seems we have a Christmas miracle, it seems with enough Galleons you can purchase freedom ... pity you haven't brought yourself dignity."

Christmas?

"Christmas Arthur? A Christian muggle celebration? ... Apologises but I don't recognise a holiday created by muggles who use to burn us at the stake."

 _Bloodtraitor._

* * *

Lucius relaxes when he is in the safely of his manor. Narcissa grabs Lucius by the shoulders, turns him around and brings him in a hug.

"You got off?! That man can work wonders I really thought Dumbledore would make sure you go to Azkaban."

Lucius grabs her waist and takes a slight step back, "hhmm, you seem relieved, it's as though you truly love me."

She smirks, "Don't be Ludicrous, who could ever love you."


	38. Unsettled

**A/N:** Reviews: RhodaBush: More provided and thanks for review! JD

DarkRavie: Thank you! thank you! Happy you find this an enjoyable read. EEPP ... as you know this chapter finally has the introduction to Harry, *runs and hides from potential rotten tomatoes being chucked at me* JD

TheKittenQueen: Naw thanks so much, you're pretty awesome. I just had to use that line! Merlin it just wouldn't feel right if I skipped it, one of the best lines in the series. JD

Thanks everyone! I really do appreciate the attention this story is getting. This chapter is influenced by the song Pieces (Red) JD

* * *

 _Dear Dumbledore,_

 _Where are my sister and brother buried, you didn't mention._

 _Petunia_

* * *

 _Dear Dumbledore,_

 _Isn't there any magical family willing to take Harry in, Vernon and I are not appropriate. We don't have magic so it doesn't make sense for us to be carers of a magical child._

 _Petunia_

* * *

 _Dear Dumbledore,_

 _Harry is suffering from the traumatic experience. Please help._

 _Petunia_

* * *

 _Dear Dumbledore,_

 _Your explanations don't make any sense nor are helpful, Harry is sick and with my health problems and also looking after Dudley we are struggling. It's just like a wizard to dump their problems onto non magicals and think it OK. Is that why you dumped him on our doorstep because you couldn't be bothered to look after your own kind. It makes perfect sense now, you think us so beneath you that we are not even worth a proper explanation nor choice._

 _Petunia_

* * *

"Harry! Harry!"

I've lost him again, again, I feel so out of my depths with Harry. If he isn't hiding from me he is yelling, unfortunately Harry is hundred percent a wizard. His vocabulary is beyond comprehension, it's eerie. After hearing slight hisses from the cupboard under the stairs I open the door and finally find Harry curled up in the corner. Why is he so obsessed with this cupboard!

"Harry?"

Harry looks up with tears in his eyes, "I want mama."

Oh child.

"I want your mama also, but she can't come back Harry."

Cruel yet true and I don't wish to give the boy false hope, I take a step back in shock when his eyes turn into a glowing red colour.

"Harry," I whisper.

He turns his head slightly to the side, "I WANT MOTHER back right now!"

Harry then screams a blood curling scream, I cover my ears to protect them. The house starts shaking! "Harry, stop!" I hear loud crashing and breaking sounds then I am pushed up into the air then crash to the floor like a broken doll. Ouch, bleeding from my head I crawl to get away from Harry. Oh god ... with my vision fading I see Harry's glowing red eyes ...

"Pet ... Love, Pet! Wake up!"

Gasping for air and sitting up quickly I realise I am still on the floor in the hall.

"What happened Petunia! I come home and every windows broken. Dudley screaming and in a dirty nappy and you passed out! WHAT HAPPENED!"

DUDLEY! Rushing to where Dudley is I pick him up, "Diddykins! I am so sorry, mummy had a bo bo, are you OK?"

After cleaning and changing Dudley, I come back down.

"Where's the boy?" I ask Vernon, interrupting his sweeping of the glass.

"In the cupboard still, he's making weird hissing noises, did Harry break the windows with, with his freakish powers? We shouldn't have to tolerate this! What if Dudley got hurt? What if ... what if. He could kill us Pet! I thought you said that Dumbledore person was going to help."

Turning to the cupboard I slowly walk to it and open the door, "Harry?"

Looking in I notice he is still curled up, but he is now rocking back and forth.

"Harry!"

He looks up and he no longer has red eyes.

"I am so sorry, I I I." Rocking again he starts wailing, "Daddy going to be upset, not suppose to do magic without him."

"Harry you remember your daddy?"

My heart clenches. Oh brother. Harry giggles and nods his head, "He the best daddy! He so funny."

"Harry please come out of the cupboard? It's dinner time."

Harry shakes his head, "Not hungry, don't want to come out ... nice and safe here, evil green light won't take me away like it took my mama."

Harry isn't dealing well with this at all, that red glowing eyes was rather freakish it made him looked like a demon. Not for the first I get rather put off with his high vocabulary, that isn't right nor _normal_ , he isn't even two yet!

* * *

Replacing all the windows in the house is expensive, we decide to get thicker than what is normal for a house so they hopefully won't break again. Harry is so insistent with hiding out in that cupboard that in the end I move his cot into it. Weird and not normal but he won't sleep any where else and I feel at least he seems content to hide, Harry still insists lack of hunger for most meals.

Poor Dudley is getting jealous of the attention that Harry demands from me, if he isn't hiding in that cupboard he is such a demanding child and with his Vocabulary he asks question after question after question after question until my head spins out of control.

Rumours about our family starts spreading for Harry's "explosive" personality doesn't stop at the house, he blew up the local grocers windows, twisted and ruined park equipment. I swear the boy even made it rain! He still yells for his mum and dad and will hurt Dudley ... to be honest sometimes Dudley starts the fights but Harry uses his magic to push Dudley away. He terrorises the other children in the park by showing them dancing flowers and his magic is a strong unstoppable force and he doesn't care if the others in the neighbourhood notices his powers.

I'm walking back from food shopping with Dudley and Harry, when I notice Harry is running ahead. He skips then jumps, jumps extremely high, higher than my height. He giggles and skips and jumps high again.

"Harry STOP that!"

Harry stops and shuffles his feet embarrassed, "Sorry, I just like jumping high. It's the best part of magic being high in the sky."

Lily liked that part of magic also but I don't wish for the Obliviators to come yet again. I hear a laugh, turning I realise it's nosy number 12. I sigh sometimes it feels like I am back at Vernon's old company.

"Magic ... Is that what you're using to explain his unruly behaviour, you need to get control over that child! What kind of mother are you?!"

... "You horrible women! Harry parent's died in front of him, he is just unsettled by that, any child would be. _Bitch_."

She gasps then gapes not knowing how to answer that, I feel vindictive pleasure at that.

"Come Harry and Dudley lets get home."


	39. Satan's mark

**A/N:** Reviews: DarkRavie: Thank you for reviewing, *chucks cookie* glad you're enjoying. JD

RhodaBush: I know, I don't let her catch a break huh and thanks for review! JD

mizzrazz72: I totally agree, if she knew how in cannon or in my story I am sure she would have! Thanks for reveiw JD

Thanks for the follows and favs this chapter is influenced by the song Left outside alone (Anastasia) JD

* * *

Marge gives Vernon a serious look, "What is wrong with the boy Vernon, he's not right. Not right AT all. He's got the Devil's mark ... Luke 10:18, _And he said unto them,_ _I beheld Satan as lightning fall from heaven."_

 _Satanic. Are Lily's powers from hell?_ _No, I am just being silly. Hell and heaven don't exist._ Grimacing I hold my tongue as always when it comes to Marge, it's just not worth it. What I'm not expecting is a look of contemplation from Vernon, like he is actually considering the idea.

"Vernon you can't be seriously considering that Marge has a valid point?"

Marge wags her finger at me, "Now now I know you're not as devoted as I am but I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss me! You can't deny he is odd, he speaks like an adult and that _scar_ has bad ... hhmm shall we say _vibes_."

Devoted? I snort, "You must be going through a mid life crisis Marge, you never use to be this devoted to religion. I am not particularity fond of religion as a whole. My family was never overly religious either, we only ever went to church for Easter and Christmas growing up."

Marge smirks, "Well, would you look at that, you do have a bit of back bone in you to speak your mind. Yes I suppose you're right, it's just that ... well, Colonel Fubster is quite devoted and well I thought perhaps there is something to it and it went off from there. It still doesn't make sense how he got that scar from the car crash ..."

 _Oh right_ , "car crash" ... not one of Vernon's best ideas, _w_ _hat else was I suppose to say Petunia, she asked why we took in your nephew and I panicked._ I take a sip of tea so to be unable to say something I will regret.

I see Harry run up to Marge and stamp his foot, "I didn't get scar from crash! Evil green light did it, bitch."

After just managing to sallow my tea I burst out laughing.

"Now see here, you shouldn't call me that boy! Nor should you be encouraging him Petunia!"

"Yes yes, you're quite right. Sorry it was just so unexpected ..."

And not to mention the funniest thing that has happened to me for a while, I guess I didn't whisper that low enough to nosy number 12.

* * *

After both children are asleep I start to clean up the frying pan I used to make dinner. I hear Vernon walk behind me, "Petunia, I've been thinking about what Marge was saying and, I have to say I think she has a point. His scar does have bad vibes."

Letting a breath slowly out in annoyance and shaking my head as I continue to wash the frying pan in my hand, "Vernon, be serious!"

"I am being serious."

I roll my eyes, "Devil's mark indeed, pah. Utter tosh."

I slam the frying pan in the drying rack and turn to Vernon annoyed, "Don't take anything that women says seriously, you never have before."

Later that night I hear sounds of distress, I quickly and quietly go to Dudley, he is fine so I realise it's Harry. I slowly walk down the stairs. I've tried all the tricks to try and get him to stop hiding in the cupboard but nothing works. After hearing that weird hissing noises he does I open the cupboard, he is having a nightmare.

Gently rubbing his shoulders to wake him from his nightmare he flinches and moves away from me.

"Harry, wake up."

He hisses and groans and grabs the sides of head, it's then I realise his scar is bleeding!

"Harry! Wake up!"

More hisses, "Harry!"

"Wah ... auntie where am I?"

I pick Harry up and carry him in the lounge room, "You were having a nightmare Har."

Harry mumbles and hisses, poor boy, it must be about his parents still. The psychiatrist didn't know what to make of him. I get wipes to clean his scar, I start to wipe the scar ...

A feeling of dread goes over me.

* * *

 _For his own purposes yes but I couldn't risk waiting around for you._ FUCKING bastard prick! How! What ... Severus could be an excellent teacher but he deserves more than that. Again Lucius is stalking Hogwarts to find that bastard of a wizard.

A high pitch scream escapes Lucius when he is grabbed and pushed into an empty room.

"Calm down, it's just me," Says Severus with mirth.

"I'd advise you not to do that again Severus, Why are you letting that wizard force you to be a teacher, you could do so much better!"

"You know I can't, my name is mud now ...

"And?! So is mine, but I make do and not have to go from one Dark Lord to another like a slave."

Severus laughs, "Enjoying your freedom?"

Lucius thinks on the last weeks and the answer is no, not so much. Rumours about Lucius's evilness is ruining his business deals and Lucius has had to resort to making profits in muggle dealings or exclusively dark families. Lucius can barely leave his manor without being followed. Lucius is either treated with pity for being controlled by the Dark Lord or with malice for being a manipulative bastard that used his wealth and political influence to escape justice.

"What happened Severus, what has Dumbledore got on you?"

Severus sneers, "What makes you think he has power over me? The man may have faults but he is knowledgeable. He has given me much information that has been helpful."

"Oh really?" Sneers Lucius in reply.

Severus places privacy charms, "The Dark Lord isn't gone and he'll make a return."

Lucius is grabbed before he falls over in a faint, "You can't be serious?"

"Last I checked I am Severus and not in Azkaban."

Lucius rolls his eyes at Severus's poor joke, "How do we stop it returning?"

"That I don't know, but you need to have a plan in place if he does and ... what will you do?"

 _Go down on bended knees and chuck Galleons at it, hoping it will go away._

"Your wealth can only get you so far Luc."

Lucius smirks, "I'm married to a Black, it wouldn't dare kill me."

Narcissa lately is liking the added attention and likes the fact that Lucius's reputation is becoming darker than he actually really is, _'If only they knew you're just as cuddly as a teddy bear'_... _insufferable women, why do I love her?_

Severus has a puzzled look, "Ah so that's what stopped him, I always wondered about that."

Lucius nods, "On a complete different note ... Draco misses you."


	40. Scar tissue issue

**A/N:** Reviews: RhodaBush: More provided and thanks for review! JD

theKittenqueen: Thanks for the review and I am glad you liked the quote. (I came across that quote due from my curiosity of bands usage of lighting bolts!) *chucks you cookie because of your awesomeness* JD

Thanks for the favs and follows and this chapter is influenced by the song I want you here (Plumb), the song is Petunia's tribute song to Lily. JD

* * *

 _I could use my wand to control you, hurt you, then make you forget everything. You're too paranoid about magic! You need to stop living your life in fear._  
 _When I first met Simon, we had an instant connection. He was my best friend. Mum and Dad may be dead but that doesn't mean James and I can just leave a WAR._

I grab my hand back in shock, I sneer. What on earth was _that_! After shaking my head in annoyance I lift Harry up and start to bring him upstairs for him to sleep. A slight breeze whips around Harry and I then Harry moans, "Cupboard."

* * *

 _Dear Dumbledore,_

 _Harry needs help_

* * *

 _Dear Dumbledore,_

 _Harry's magic is_

* * *

 _Dear Dumbledore,_

 _We're not sure_

* * *

I scrunch another letter to Dumbledore that for the life of me I can't put into words. How many times am I going to put myself through this, he obviously doesn't care about my family or Harry. I clench my fists. Harry is such a strange child, compared to Lily. Lily's magic wasn't so explosive. Oh Lily Flower, what am I to do Lily Flower. Without you here ...

Day by day, week by week Vernon and I are at a loss with what to do so we do the only thing that makes sense, pretending magic doesn't exist. _If Harry doesn't know magic exists he might eventually forget how to use it._

It was our last hope, It ... is our biggest mistake. The idea is a fantasy, he will never be without magic. That HORRID scar ... Freak ... Stupid scar, stupid magic. I am nothing but a worthless muggle, and that is all I'll ever be. _Stupid muggle, stupid worthless muggle._ Over and over these thoughts run through my head. _Stupid muggle._ stupid muggle.

Slowly ... very slowly Harry starts to forget about magic. Red eye incidents become less and less and his nightmares become less and less. BUT THAT HORRID Scar! It mocks me, it taunts me. It makes me hate everything about that _Boy._ How is it possible! Is there no limits to magics freakishness.

* * *

I lock the cupboard and stand in front of it to protect Harry; too late, much too late. Hyperventilating I struggle to speak, "Vernon," I finally manage to whisper. "How could you do that."

Look of regret and worry hits Vernon and he gapes then mumbles, the only word I manage to understand is 'scar'.

"No," I hiss dangerously, "He's weird, a freak, he's explosive ... or unresponsive, but he is also only a FIVE year old. You cannot use such force, the man I married wouldn't do that, the man I love ..."

If he could do that to Harry he could do that to Dudley ... or me. This isn't home for me, I've got to leave. I rush up stairs and rush around quickly packing a suitcase for Dudley and I.

"Duds, we're going on a little trip, stand in front of the car and I'll be there soon."

After unlocking the cupboard I gasp at the sight of him, I gently lift the unconscious boy hoping not to cause more injury. I turn and get scared out of my wits when I realise Vernon is blocking the door.

"Stand down Vernon."

"Please, pet, honestly I didn't mean for it to go that far. You can't leave, please don't take our son away from me."

I sneer, "STAND down, or are you going to be a wife beater too?!"

With tears running down his face he steps aside, looking down in shame. Bolting to the car I place Harry and Dudley and the hurriedly packed suitcases in the car. Perhaps I should go to Yvonne's after I go to the hospital. Turning the car key, looking in the mirror I start to reverse but a person is blocking my way. I slam on the breaks.

 _Dumbledore!_

Cutting the engine and putting the hand brake on I get out of the car, "You have some nerve showing up here!"

He looks in the car in what I think is panic, "Is Harry OK? Why are the wards not active? I came as quick as I could."

"DON'T act like you care about Harry now ...

Dumbledore lifts his wand and I back away in fright, "I'm truly sorry for this Petunia, but it must be done."

* * *

With the biggest migraine I slowly get out of bed, what a nightmare. I hurriedly take painkillers realising too late that I won't be able to take my anti depressant tablets tell much later.

Going to Dudley to wake him for school, he looks so innocent. I just wish he didn't have to deal with such things as magic.

"Darling it's time to get up to get ready to go to school."

Dudley turns and grumbles, after slowly siting up he turns to me, "Mum, can, can Harry go somewhere else. He's a freak and I don't like what he's doing to you and dad."

Sitting on the end of the bed I sigh, "Oh Duds, he has nowhere else to go."

"No else wants him? Is it because of the freaky stuff he does. He almost did that red eye thing at school yesterday."

Giving Dudley a stern glare, "You can't tell people about what he does OK, no one will believe us."

Dudley nods his head.

After knocking on Harry's cupboard to wake him I walk into the kitchen to start breakfast, I freeze in shock when I notice a parchment letter on the table. I open the letter still shocked.

 _Dear Petunia,_

 _If need ever arises, Miss Figg will be happy to babysit Harry._

 _Dumbledore_

Curious to why after all this time he finally helps, I turn to Vernon who at the moment is reading the paper.

"Vernon dear, I think we should take up Yvonne's offer of going to her holiday home in Majorca. We don't have to worry about Harry for he can stay with Miss Figg. It seems Dumbledore finally came through with help!"

Vernon looks over his paper and smiles, "That sounds lovely."

Smiling I grab the phone to talk to Yvonne about plans to join her and her family on a trip to Majorca, It will be great to get away from Harry ... _Merlin I am a horrible person for thinking that._


	41. Faded

**A/N:** Reviews: Child of dreams: Thanks for the review. Permission granted and quite frankly in cannon I felt the same. When it was revealed that he had 'darkish views' it made it all the more clear to me about his ... neglect to students. ' _I knew I was condemning you to ten dark and difficult years'. _JD

DarkRavie: Thank you for reviewing, *chucks cookie* glad you're enjoying. JD

mizzrazz72: Thanks for the review, it seems we're having a wizard hunt? I'll brush up on my curses :) JD

RhodaBush: Thank you for reviewing, *places Dumbledore in 'naughty corner'* JD

Thanks for favs and follows! JD

* * *

It's the last day of our holiday, dangling my feet at the waters edge feeling the pains of returning back to the nightmare that is 4 Privet Drive. What use to be a haven is now something fake, fake smiles, fake happiness, fake gestures of excitement. The only thing real for me is Dudley and yet Dudley's happiness is basically nonexistent.

I have heard Dudley giggle and childishly playing with Yvonne's twin boys on this holiday and it breaks my heart to know, to realise he has never giggled like that at home. Not since before _Harry._

Yvonne sits next to me and dangles her feet in the water then brings her arm around my shoulder, "I am so glad you were able to come this time, you don't have to be ashamed of Harry. Having to look after someone so troubled isn't something you should be ashamed of. You and Vernon are so nice to take him in. Honestly your sister is lucky that you were able to do it, considering your sisters mental problems it isn't surprising Harry has problems."

 _Mental problems?_

"Mental problems?" I question while looking to her in surprise.

Yvonne looks embarrassed, "Sorry! I didn't, well she was a diagnosed psychopath wasn't she?"

I look to her confused, "And when did you get that impression?"

Now she looks confused, "Well meeting her, it was pretty obvious something was wrong. I guess Simon opinions made me a bit wary of her as well."

I bite my lip in agony, did she have to bring up Simon, "He wasn't a Lily fan."

* * *

Knocking the door I resign myself for the blow out, Miss Figg answers and gives me a stern look of hatred. Give me looks of hatred I don't care old hag, the three weeks away from Harry were ... _magical_.

Vernon and I even went dancing, something we haven't done for years. Vernon didn't even rant or grumble at all, he was the most relaxed he has been for a while.

"Is Harry ready," I snap, in the end not liking her judgmental stare at all.

She nods then leaves me awkwardly at the door.

Finally seeing Harry come down the hall. Harry shuffles his feet with his head down. He looks up, looking like he stole my brothers face more each and every day. Not standing to see the resemblance I look away, "Come Harry."

I hear him drag his feet and take his time walking to number four. I wince in annoyance and turn to the boy, "Pick your feet up."

"Yes aunt."

He walks a little faster then after a while stops completely, "Aunt."

I turn to him, he is looking down shuffling his feet nervously.

"If ... can ... next time can I come on holiday?" He then looks up to me in hope.

I gape in shock, he wants to come? I sigh and pinch my nose. The whole point you little devil was to get away from you.

"I don't think so ... too expensive for us to all go."

"Is this all because I beat Dudley in that test! It's not fair! Vernon hit me enough for that, I should have been allowed to come! It's not my fault I'm smarter than your whale of a son!"

Vernon hit me enough for that? What he is going on about? Is this some lie he has concocted to cause trouble.

"You mustn't tell lies Harry, and you shouldn't be so rude about Dudley! Manners Harry?! Listen."

He stamps his foot, "I hate you!"

Feelings mutual boy. After that Harry didn't drag his feet anymore but almost runs back home in a huff. Unlocking the door to my home I get a bit apprehensive and get a feeling of being unsafe.

"Go to your room for time out Harry. You shouldn't be so rude to me."

... And I meant room, if the boy will take a room he can have it. He looks to me with loathing then his eyes flicker red.

"NOW Harry go!"

I thought his 'red eye' phase was over.

Harry runs and climbs into his cupboard.

"Nasty bitch!" Yells Harry as he slams the cupboard door close.

"Why that little ingrate ..."

Not wishing to hear more yelling in this house. I place my hand on Vernon's shoulder, "Leave it, I'll ... I'll get him to do chores as punishment later. The red eyes are back."

"Chores? That won't teach him Petunia. He is always causing trouble, be it his language or his freakish powers and _scar_."

I groan and put my arms up in a 'I don't know and give up' motion, "It's better then Marge's view of belting him ... you are not your father."

Perhaps I was completely wrong about Marge, she seemed so keen on being a mother all those years ago ...

"And thank the heavens for that," mumbles Vernon.

* * *

Lucius on this nice quiet Saturday afternoon is working in his office that overlooks his well maintained garden. Lucius hears a slight buzzing noise from outside, placing his quill down he raises his wand and goes to the window. In the distance just outside the wards flies a muggle contraption, _helicopter._ So it seems Lucius's muggle associate has made his arrival ... _Draco, you stupid boy!_

Seeing his son flying dangerously close to the machine worries Lucius, Lucius apparates just below his son and summons him magically. The blades were close, _where is Cissa?_ Catching Draco in his arms Lucius looks down to assess if Draco has any injuries.

"Wow! Did you see that Dad! I went so high ... what was that flying thing?"

 _I love you Dad_ , Lucius can't tolerate being called _'Dad'._ Lucius places Draco down slightly irritated.

"DON'T call me that, it's _father_!"

Seeing Draco's crestfallen face Lucius goes on one knee to be on his level.

"Draco, that helicopter could have hurt you. You need to be more careful or I won't allow you on a broom at all."

Later that night ...

"Where were you Cissa? Draco could have died from that helicopter."

Cissa chuckles, "And yet he seemed absolutely delighted by the prospect, do we have a thrill seeking Gryffindor on our hands?"

Does she not care about Draco at all or is making light of serious situations a Black thing? "Have you no concept or concern ...

"Draco flying is foolish and I have never approved, if anything is to happen it would be entirely your fault for allowing it. The fact remains he disobeyed my orders and he will be punished for flying without my permission ... the Black way"

The Black way?

Lucius sneers dangerously, "You will not hex my son!"

Narcissa places her right hand on her hip then with her left put the tip of her wand near the corner of her mouth in thought, "Naw, not even a tickling hex? ... You spoil the boy."

"NO, you psychotic women."


	42. Invisable cupboard boy

**A/N:** Reviews: DarkRavie: Thanks for the review! Glad you're enjoying JD

Bruce: Thanks for review fz. It's very important to remember though ... Fish is friend not food mkay? I write my own stuff all the time! ... but then I doubt myself and chuck it, I am not _that_ good but thanks mate. JD

RhodaBush: Yikes to Cissa I am guessing? (I wanted to do something different with her character, I've seen too many stories in fanfic that depict Lucius as the 'bad guy' in their relationship and yeah cannon Lucius is a big meanie so and so etc _but_ as if she'll would be an angel. She's sister to Bella and a Black) Thanks for reviewing JD

Thanks for the favs/follows/reads. This chapter is influenced by the song Faded (Alan Walker). Now I am kicking myself about this chapter :( ... I feel I didn't do it well enough. (not fishing for reviews just saying) JD

* * *

 **Teachers Comments:** _Harry could be a good student if he wasn't so distracted and distant. When I ask him questions I have to call his name at least three times to get his attention, but when I finally do get his attention he does know the answers. If you are to continue getting contacts for him might I suggest not the colour red?_

 **Teachers Comments:** _Harry scares the other children, again, might I suggest NOT getting red contacts._

 **Teachers** **Comments:** _Through out the year Harry has handed in average work and yet in examinations was the top in class, I suspect cheating is involved but I can not be entirely sure._

 **Teachers Comments:** _Somehow ... I don't know what you and your family are pulling but somehow Harry turned my hair BLUE! Please call me._

* * *

Hearing the phone ring I pick it up and answer with my usual greeting 'Mrs Dursley'.

"Mrs Dursley you need to come to the school right away, _It's Harry_ "

The school receptionist need not say out loud 'yet again' due from hearing that in the tone of her voice, "On my way."

Driving to the school for the second time in a fortnight to sort out Harry's misbehaviour doesn't please me, Vernon was completely right chores do not work. The only good thing about the chores is it gets the boy out of the house and into the garden. If it weren't for his chores I am of the opinion he would just lock himself up in that cupboard of his. He hates our company _so_ much he yells and causes trouble so _he_ can run into that cupboard.

I park the car and go to the reception, in the lounge chair sits Harry with his head down. The boy is shaking in fear! What on earth happened this time.

"Harry."

He jumps in fright, then when he looks up and sees me he moves back in fear, "I didn't mean it! It wasn't my fault ... I was just trying to get away."

I narrow my eyes dangerously, what did he do for him to be so scared of retribution from me. Mr Patterson, Harry's teacher for this year then makes himself known and takes me aside to explain the situation. Somehow Harry ended up on the roof and they have no idea how he did it and Harry is being uncooperative by saying 'it was the wind'. The wind? _Oh god,_ he explains it away by THE WIND. That boy has no bloody sense, he must be doing this on purpose to annoy us! He must know he is using magic and he is just screwing with us.

After flattering and fake giggling I worm Harry and myself out of this situation, dragging him by the arm I guide Harry into the car.

"SEAT belt, hurry up boy, I want to get out of here."

After fumbling and muttering 'yes Aunt Petunia' we're on our way home.

"Tell me what happened."

Harry explains the whole story scared out of his wits, _Oh God the child is frightened of me? Isn't that ironic._ After more prodding and poking holes in his story I figure out what occurred. He successfully did apparition. I remember Lily talking to mum about doing that test and how it took her six weeks training, a test and you have to be quite an older age to do it. At his age he can do apparition ... I look to Harry finally grasping the power this boy already has and he is untrained and underage _and_ not aware!

" _Freak."_ I mumble in reflex due to being scared of his power.

 _"_ I DIDN'T mean for it to happen and I don't know how! If I wasn't trying to get away from Dudley and his bullying gang it wouldn't have happened."

Bullying gang? Harry really has a flare for exaggerating, he should be an actor. When we enter the home Harry runs to his safe space, his cupboard. After telling him to go outside to work on the garden he moans in response then goes outside. Why oh why does he continue using his cupboard as an emotional crutch. Doesn't any _normal_ person want their own room? Perhaps I should try another Doctor, Harry obviously still has a lot of mental issues.

* * *

After hearing what happened today at dinner Vernon gets really mad, extremely deranged with anger.

"Vernon," I whisper gently. My eyes widen in horror when I see Vernon's eyes go red.

"CUPBOARD, Harry NOW!" I shriek in fright.

I rush behind him and push him quickly to his cupboard for him to get away from Vernon. I lock the door behind him to protect Vernon from Harry. Turning I realise Vernon is behind me, but he no longer has ... has ... has.

"Vernon, what was I just doing?"

Vernon rubs his chin in thought, "No idea Pet, why don't we just finish our dinner."

The next morning I go through the motions of the average routine of 4 Privet Drive, but with a difference ... something is missing and I can't put my finger on what it is.

This went on for a few weeks. After a few weeks of feeling something is missing I start searching the house for answers. Checking the photographs, I realise what's missing ... Dudley is in frames by himself and that just doesn't seem right, there should be someone else there. A boy.

 _Lily Flowers_ boy. What happened to him? _Dumbledore_ , he must have taken him and our memories of him. More memories of Harry start to flood my mind. Gasping in shock of the memories I try to catch my breath. That poor troubled boy, hopefully they could help him where we failed. _Oh_ _Lily flower I am so sorry._

Later that night while Vernon and I are having tea before we go to sleep I drink my tea continually debating with myself if I should remind Vernon about Harry. It's such a shocking and frighting thing to occur, _then make you forget everything._ Severus was cruel but evidently he wasn't lying. It seems Vernon is having an internal debate with himself as well.

"Petunia, I was thinking ... why have we never tried for another child?"

Harry, Harry was the reason why we didn't. We couldn't knowingly bring another child in this world under such conditions. Now that Harry's been magically whisked away having another child is a possibility. I always wanted a daughter ...

"It's about time we did think about that." I answer while smiling, "I always wanted a baby girl!"

Biting my lip in guilt, I shouldn't be thinking about more children. I should be trying to find out what happened to Harry?! Where was he taken? What about those wards that protected my family and Harry. _What happened?!_

* * *

Tossing and turning I can't sleep, so I decide to go downstairs to get myself a hot chocolate. Quickly and quietly I make my way down, when I turn the light on two things happen at once. I scream and the boy that's in my kitchen gasps and turns to me in shock.

"HARRY!"

He takes a step back, "Sorry Aunt Petunia, I'll get back to the cupboard."

 _Cupboard?_ Is he telling me he's been in the cupboard all that time?

"You've been in the CUPBOARD all that time!"

Harry rubs his left arm in stress then nods.

"What ... why ..."

Harry lifts his eyebrow in disbelief, "Well for going on the roof ... it was my punishment ..."

My eyes widen in realisation, it was the boy who magicked himself away. He removed himself from our memories and photographs and evidently locked himself up for almost a ... month?!

"How are you alive?" I ask in shock!

Harry sneers, "Sorry to disappoint Aunt, you really are a nasty cu ..."

"Harry your punishment is over ...

I cut my sentence short and run to the bathroom realising that physical illness is taking over.


	43. Negotiations with devils

**A/N:** Reviews: Black2Nerdy: Thanks for the review, yeah I must admit that chapter wasn't my fav. (Which is why I had Petunia be sick in the end because the whole chapter was just so icky it suited!) JD

DarkRavie: Thanks for the review! Glad you're enjoying. JD

RhodaBush: Lions, tigers and bears? ... OH MY, Thanks for review. JD

Bored bored bored ... so I thought I would pester you all with a chapter, sorry not sorry. This chapter is influenced by the beauty and the beast intro music (don't judge me haha) :-) JD

* * *

 _Dear Petunia,_

 _As a muggle I am sure having to deal with Harry's accidental magic would be quite overbearing and scary at times but when Harry is of age (11) he will attend Hogwarts and his magical core will mellow out and his_ _accidental magic should not occur as often. The fact you worry about his safety at your place is lovely of you and I am glad you care so much but rest assured Harry is safe. I have to be blunt Petunia it seems you need that ... your sister and her husband may have ended the war but from harming their leader has caused quite a back lash. Still to this day you and your family are being targeted. Those wards not only protect you and your family but Harry also. Hogwarts has also been in strife as well. If it weren't for my certain potion master Hogwarts would have fallen, the war may be over but that doesn't automatically make us safe._

 _Dumbledore_

 _"BULLSHIT! Complete BULLSHIT ... "_

Vernon then stops yelling then sits on the end of the bed and places his face in his hands crying frustrated tears. Vernon has always prided himself in being a strong man, very traditionalist and sexist views of our generation. 'It's not manly to cry' is unfortunately uttered by many from our generation ... including Vernon himself. So for him to be so _broken._

"Darling, please I am so sorry. Really I am."

Sitting next to him I bring him into a hug.

"Petunia ... I don't know how much more of this I can take. HE messed with my memories for god sake. OH the boy's all lovely and safe here? BULLSHIT he is safe here! He has never liked it here, never belonged ... and he never tried. He is using his magic to hide and disappear and mess with our minds and that ..."

" _Horrid scar_ , I know, I know. It's seems we'll be in terrible danger _without_ him here. I didn't realise my sister hurt the evil leader, if that's true Vernon ... I want to keep you and Dudley safe. I agree though, Harry's attitude has to change."

* * *

"Harry. Please take a sit, I need to talk to you."

He grumbles and moans under his breath. I try to be civil and not give my usual attitude back to him. Harry isn't the only one who needs to change. Sitting across from him I entangle my fingers together and place them on the table.

"Now Harry, Vernon and I have been having discussions and we think ...

Harry smirks, "Hope you and Vernon are OK? It must have hurt you two quite a bit."

Finding out that your own nephew hid in a cupboard for a month without a fuss hurt us quite a bit, actually that hurt quite a lot.

Harry then chuckles, "Wow thinking really did hurt you."

I sneer, this boy is just as sharp and mean as _SNAPE._ I pinch my nose to calm myself down.

"Look Harry, things between us has to change ...

"I notice Vernon isn't in for this meeting if anyone needs to change it should be him," Interrupts Harry.

... "We feel that you shouldn't ...

Harry stands up in anger, "SHOULDN'T what? What are you accusing me of this time? You know what, fuck you and I am glad I am no longer in the family pictures. It resonates with how I feel about you all, none of you are my _family._ "

I gape and before I get to reply he mumbles, "I'll be in my cupboard."

 _We feel that you shouldn't run and hide in your cupboard anymore and that you're a big enough boy to be able to handle a room ..._

* * *

After Dumbledore reads the proposal Lucius has handed him he looks up and gives Lucius a hard glare.

"Malfoy you seem to be under the delusion that your wealth can get you anything you desire, Hogwarts can't be brought."

Lucius grinds his teeth in annoyance, "This isn't about buying you out, it's ...

 _should he dare be honest?_

"It's about my son. His passion is flying and ...

Dumbledore slightly coughs, "Sorry but I am going to have to stop what I am sure would have been a very lovely _heartfelt rehearsed_ speech ... I reject your proposal."

Lucius sneers, "I don't know why I expected anything different, as governor ...

"Ah I was wondering if you would bring that up, regrettable, a title I can never achieve if I wish to continue being the headmaster. The board of governors will not make me take a bribe ..."

"Donation" Snaps Lucius pissed.

Dumbledore waves his hand dismissively, "Bribe, blackmail, donation ... with you the lines are blurred ...

Lucius realising this is a pointless endeavour gets up with flare, "Good day!" Lucius hisses and quickly turns and leaves.

 _Draco deserves better than this school!_

* * *

"Draco is going to Hogwarts and you won't win this argument, _love_."

All the bad things keep running in Lucius's mind, the pranks, Dumbledore not caring. Dumbledore rejecting his proposal to buy Hogwarts new brooms didn't help things either. Lucius doesn't want his son to go through all that.

"Cissa please, You know how many bad stories I hear from Severus about that school. The WEAsley's running amok with their pranking. The Slytherins are still scorned at."

Narcissa snorts, "Pranking and petty words are the least Draco will deal with if he goes to Drumstrang! Draco is much too sensitive, he'll be eaten alive at Drumstrang!"

"I'm not too sensitive, I can go to Drumstrang! I am as strong as a dragon!"

Both Narcissa and Lucius turn to their son in shock, neither knew he snuck up to them.

Narcissa chuckles, "Yes little one, and who was it that sulked for a week because that Nott boy didn't go to their birthday party?"

Draco goes pink in the cheeks with embarrassment. Lucius can't stand when his wife does this!

"Narcissa he was only six at the time! Have a heart."

"Please leave dragon, your father and I need to discuss this in private."

Draco pouts and even stamps his foot before he leaves in a huff. Lucius smiles a small smile at his sons antics.

"Yes and you think he can handle Drumstrang? Love him to pieces but he is much too sensitive, rather like you?! The both of you are such ...

"Don't finish that sentence Cissa."

"HUFFLEPUFFS! Draco will be much happier in Hogwarts. He'll have Severus and if you're that worried about the pranks Crabbe and Goyle sons owe you, they can be extra security. In any case he'll fit right in."

Lucius now knows this is a lost battle, "What will you do if he is sorted in Hufflepuff?"

 _Lucius sits on the sorting stool excited, but nervous and also slightly upset that his mother won't know the outcome. The sorting hat is placed on his head. 'Well hello Lucius Malfoy'. 'Good evening hat! Slytherin?' 'Well now, let us not be so hasty ... well you have brains ... no, you have no patience for riddles so Ravenclaw is out. Your self preservation is too strong to be a Lion. Well now your loyalty to your father is quite something ... you'll make a fine Hufflepuff with that loyalty alone but your sharp tongue will cut the poor huffs dead ... better be "Slytherin!"_

Narcissa narrows her eyes dangerously, "Love him just the same! ... I must go, can't keep the ladies waiting any more."

After Narcissa leaves Lucius rubs his eyes upset.

 _Why does mum always do this to me! I am so tough and won't be in Hufflepuff. I'll be in Slytherin like them! Dad was in Slytherin._

Lucius cringes at hearing Draco think dad! It forces Lucius to remember his last moments with his dad ... Father, it's father! How many times must Lucius say this to Draco.

Lucius hears Draco sniffle, when Lucius hears this he can no longer keep quiet, "Draco come here."

 _No, am I in trouble?_

"You're not in trouble, just come here son."

When Draco comes out of his hiding place Draco rubs his eyes. Draco has been crying. Lucius's heart clenches, Narcissa is right Draco is much too sensitive to go to Drumstrang.

Lucius opens his arms for a hug. Draco forgetting he is a tough Dragon runs into Lucius's open arms for a hug.


	44. Through the looking glass

**A/N:** Reviews: FierceDeityLinkMask: Thanks for the review, that's so sweet of you! *chucks you cookies* Thanks for giving my story a second chance. JD

RhodaBush: More provided and thanks for review! JD

DarkRavie: Thanks for the review! Glad you're enjoying. JD

Bruce: So cute huh? hehe. Yeah, I was kind of channeling myself ... how I wish Harry said these things to them haha. Thanks! And I really do like that you're enjoying (you're the only potterhead I know in real life!) JD

Thanks for the reads/follows/favs. Enjoy and in this chapter I stole J.K Rowling words but I am not her. This chapter is influenced by the song Call me (Shine down) JD.

* * *

I wave my hand to dismiss Harry and to get him to go away, "NO you didn't!" I say into the phone shocked.

"Yes I did, I saw Derek! After all these years it's surprising I didn't bump into him earlier." Replies Yvonne.

Harry again tries to get my attention, I wave at him angrily to go away again.

"And? ... How ugly did it get? Did you two fight?"

Yvonne chuckles nervously, "Well it was ... er ... interesting to say the least. He was with his _boyfriend."_

"He is a homosexual ... " I giggle uncontrollably, "OH hunny, you were barking up the wrong tree!"

Yvonne giggles, "Um yes, he really was messed up, he was confused back then. His boyfriend seemed nice. He's _blond."_

 _"OH GOD!_ You're not saying what I think you are saying?!"

I hear Yvonne sigh, "You know, I think I am ... Simon never did tell me the full story and that wasn't like him. I think he was embarrassed that a male friend had a crush on him."

"I still can't believe this ... hold on a moment."

I put the phone to my chest, "What Harry, can't you see I'm on the phone."

"I've done the chores, I was wondering if I could go to the park? ..."

I open my mouth to snap no when I realise this is the first time in weeks that he actually wanted to go out and do something and he didn't even use profanities, I sharply nod my head, "Be back before dark."

After I hear the door shut I put the phone back to my ear, "Yvonne, Harry just asked nicely to go outside!"

"Progress right?"

I sigh in relief, "Yes, he never ever wants to do anything! ... he has no hobbies. All he ever wants to do is hide in small spaces."

And have screaming matches with us.

Yvonne giggles, "And all my godson wants to do is look at screens, be it TV or video games ... doesn't Harry like video games like dud?"

 _Maybe he would if he could play them._ Harry and electronic devices don't mix, just like Harry and glass, Harry and Marge, Harry and dogs ... Harry and Vernon.

"He tends to break TVs, remember. He broke six of them before I decided to ban him being near one."

"Oh ... um ... I forgot that. I need to get going ... give my love to Dud for his birthday tomorrow and that I am sorry I couldn't come."

* * *

"Harry was talking to it weren't you, Harry?"

Harry! Can't he go anywhere without messing it up. Yet again another birthday for Dudley ruined, vanishing glass and sending snakes onto us! Of all the things Dudley had to inherit from me it had to be the _birthday curse._ Hopefully this year Dudley's presents will last longer than a fortnight.

"GO - cupboard - stay - no meals." Vernon manages to say before he collapses in a chair.

After the boy runs to his cupboard and I've got Vernon a drink I go upstairs to find Dudley, he is lying on his bed with his back to me.

"Duds ...

"He ruins everything! Everything! WHAT is he? ... What is wrong with him. How can he make things disappear ... blow up ... change his eyes ... cause rain and wind!"

I bite my lip in agony, poor duds.

"Most of all, I hate ... Mum, I just don't get it, he seems not to be able to control it. Mum would you and dad treat me horribly if I were doing things without controlling it?"

Horribly? ... He thinks we treat him horribly?

"Duds, what do you mean by horribly?"

Dudley turns over and sits up then bites his lip, "Well shouldn't he have a room ...

"Dudley we've tried to give him his own room, he doesn't want it."

"Well what about no presents? Isn't ...

I sigh, yes Vernon and I aren't generous by any means but what can we get him? When he goes off to Hogwarts he will have access to James's mountain of gold so what's the point? He'll be able to buy everything his heart desires then.

Gadgets blow up in Harry's presence if he plays with them long enough and he can't take them to Hogwarts, wizards don't wear muggle clothes. Not to mention the cost that Harry has made us pay over the years ... the electronic gadgets and window replacements over the years has costed us almost forty thousand pounds. _Perhaps I should send Dumbledore the invoice._

"He should be so grateful we let him stay after all the trouble he has caused us, but I am so proud of how thoughtful you are Duds."

As I walk downstairs I'm a little dazed, I treat Harry horribly? ... I snort to myself, he's lucky we're so patient with him.

* * *

"Vernon what are we going to do about Harry when are we going to tell about ... _magic._ "

I hiss magic like it's a dirty word.

"He ... I, should he be learning more tricks than he already does? Is it particularly wise for him to use more of his powers?"

relaxing, I smile, "I feel the same. I ... don't want ... but I am not sure how we will get away with it."

* * *

Why am I dying these clothes he won't be in need of these rags, he won't be going to Stonewall High.

 **But freaks don't deserve to go to Hogwarts, muggle.  
**

* * *

"Er - yes, Harry - about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking ... You're really getting a bit big for it we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom."

"Why?" Asks Harry.

WHY? WHY? Because it's not normal being in a cupboard and those wizards will get the wrong idea and think we mistreat you. _I could use my wand to control you, hurt you, then make you forget everything._ WE WILL NOT be hunted down by those weirdos!

"Don't ask questions, take this stuff upstairs, now."

After he packed everything up he took all his stuff to the room. I cautiously watch Harry settle then close the door. I lean on the hallway wall relieved, he took a ROOM!

"I don't want him there ... I need that room ... make him get out and use aunt Marge's room instead. It's not as though she comes over that often."

I put my finger to my lips, "Duds, please it's OK you don't need two rooms. If you desperately need to you can use Marge's room. The fact is ... he took a room and that's a big step for him."

 **But freaks don't deserve rooms, muggle.  
**

* * *

"Knew! Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that - that school - and came home every holiday with her pocket full of frog-spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was - a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family."

 _Proud of Lily now mum and dad? That her kind got you both killed. I take a shaky breath._

"Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as - as - abnormal - and then, if you please she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"

Now you know everything Harry, now you and your scar can go ... I shiver.

 **STUPID MUGGLE, YOU'RE NOTHING BUT SCUM but at least killing your parents was pleasurable. STUPID MUGGLE.**

* * *

Eying Severus Lucius realises his brother is pissed about something ... about something Lucius did?

"Out with it."

After taking a sip of drink Severus eyes him critically, "Are the rumours true?"

 _Rumours, rumours? Which one? There are many._

"Envy creates many rumours about me and are mostly false, you need not worry about Narcissa, she's a grown women who can take care ...

Severus snorts, "I am not talking about the rumours about you hurting Narcissa, I know how good of a duellist she is. If you've harmed Draco ...

"Stop right there brother you've crossed the line."

Severus slams his drink down, "I notice you didn't answer."

Lucius raises his eyebrow, "I didn't think I needed to. Tell me truthfully, do you think me capable of harming Draco?"

Severus looks into Lucius's eyes and tries to bypass Lucius's mental shield, with no success. After tense silence, "Yes."

"Perhaps this friendship is too one sided, it seems you don't know me at all. Get out! And I don't particularly wish to see you anytime soon."


	45. Decay

**A/N:** Reviews: DarkRavie: Thanks for the review! Glad you're enjoying. JD

Child of Dreams: Thanks for review! Yes it's been very wtf lately! hehe. This fic is becoming more disturbing as it goes along JD

RhodaBush: More provided and thanks for review! JD

Thanks for follows and reads. This chapter is influenced by the song Decay (Sevendust). Enjoy this weekly installment of angst and drama. JD

* * *

Dudley nervously pats his bottom and bites his lips, "Mum ... it's ... the tail is still there, I thought you said it will go eventually."

My eyes start to water with anger, "No, I said it might in time disappear. I don't know the workings of their freakishness. All I know is they go against the laws of physics ... nothing for them is limited."

 _Human transfiguration is one the trickiest magic ... the magic would hardly stay for long._ Guess Lily didn't know magic as well as she thought she did. My poor sweet boy, he had some birthday cake that Harry wasn't even interested in and that creature gives him a tail. A TAIL. I give Dudley a hug to try and make him feel better.

I organise with a surgeon for the tail to be removed. Dudley will not be going to Smeltings with a tail! The fact Dudley got into Smeltings is unexpected and quite a relief, Harry was rejected by Smeltings ... his record went against him.

Harry having a wand scares me and when he returned from that shopping trip he went to his usual hiding. Only now he hides in his room. Whenever he comes down for food or what have you he carries his wand to the side consistently. Harry is never without it. Harry's way of silently telling us to 'back off' and back off we did, can he already know spells? Will he make me sprout freakish limbs like that huge wizard did to Dudley. The whole month is spent worrying about what the boy will do to us, if he is so good at magic without a wand he is now unstoppable and everyday I'm scared out of my wits. Will I spend the rest of my days as a teacup?

* * *

As Lucius eyes the train Lucius gets nervous, for the first time Lucius will be without his son. Without his pride and joy, without the only thing in his life that he is proud of. Lucius places a hand on his sons shoulder and guides him to a carriage. Lucius notices that Draco is biting his nails.

Lucius slightly sneers, "Have some class Draco, that's a disgusting habit."

Draco hastily removes his hand, "Sorry father."

Draco's trunk which was floating behind them is now placed on the rack. Lucius closes the door to have privacy, "What is upsetting you?"

Draco takes a seat and crosses his arms, "Are the Weasley's really that bad?"

Lucius smirks, "Yes the Weasley's are disgusting hypocrites. _Bloodtraitors._ " Lucius then darkly chuckles, "If you wish to avoid them they all have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

Lucius is in quite a vindictive mood towards Arthur, especially since Lucius discovered it was Arthur who started the rumours of him being abusive towards Draco. _At least I can take care of my child rather than having child after child without the means to support them, Arthur had no right to start those rumours of me being abusive towards my son._

Draco smirks, "OK father, can't wait to get to see Severus again when I get to Hogwarts."

Lucius sneers in response, seeing his father's response Draco giggles, "Oh, are you two are having another fight?"

"Something like that, I must get going now son."

After a hug Lucius starts to leave his son.

"Love you!"

 _Oh Dragon ... if you knew all that I've done, you wouldn't._

* * *

As Vernon gets in the car he is chuckling, "The boy doesn't know how to get onto the platform, well he is Dumbledore's problem now!"

Laughing uncontrollably in relief that he is gone we leave the station. No more scar. No more screaming matches. No more explosions. No magic equals no more drama. I can't even bring forth an effort to feel bad for him or to care. An image of Lily's murderous glare comes to mind and because of this I immediately stop laughing.

I hate, loath hospitals. As we wait in the waiting room my leg shakes up and down continually. I start biting my lip. I gape when a figure I hoped to not see enters the Hospital. It's Dumbledore. He walks over to us so casually, it's like being dressed and noticed by muggles in such flamboyant clothes doesn't concern him and it probably doesn't.

"Good morning Dursley's."

I mutter something indecisive.

He smiles a huge smile, "I have been informed of the sticky situation you are in."

Narrowing my eyes dangerously I fold my arms and start tapping my foot.

"Why are you here?" Asks Vernon.

"We cannot have the tail removed by muggles, it's not normal for boys to grow tails."

Unfolding my arms I stand up, "Then perhaps you shouldn't send huge monsters who find it appropriate to harm children. I heard him Dumbledore, he, wanted to fully transform my son into a pig. You and your kind have crossed the line! What did my Dudley do to deserve such treatment?"

The smile that's been plastered on his face now falls, "Yes Hagrid shouldn't have done that, I apologise on his behalf."

He raises his wand and Vernon and I stand in front of Dudley instinctively.

"If you'll allow me I can remove the tail and it won't even hurt or scar."

Dudley gasps, "Please can you?".

Dudley moves in front of us.

"Dudley no!"

Dumbledore raises his wand and casts a spell on Duds as quick as lighting. Dudley runs his hand over bottom, "It's not there anymore, th thank you."

I narrow my eyes dangerously. "Come Vernon and Dudley lets go."

Not wanting to be in Dumbledore's presence anymore because he gives me the creeps.

"Petunia if you and your family feel the need to run and hide with Harry again you may just discover how bad Wizards and Witches can really be. You're lucky it was Hagrid who discovered where you were hiding."

* * *

Eying the lit cigarette I grimace in annoyance. Years and years of being smoke free down the drain. I take another drag as I look to the night sky. As I continue my late night sneaky cigarette the door opens, Merlin help me if Vernon lectures me of the dangers of smoking I might just lose it.

Vernon slowly sits holding drinks, brandy for him and whiskey for me.

I giggle, "Such a gentleman, thank you."

Picking up the whiskey glass I enjoy a sip then have a another drag of my cigarette.

"Happy anniversary love."

What a fantastic anniversary, how does Vernon put up with me and my magic problems.

"Do you regret it?" I ask bluntly.

"Never Pet, never."

Blushing I grab his hand and squeeze it, "Happy anniversary."


	46. Disgusting

**A/N:** Reviews: DarkRavie: Thanks for the review! Glad you're enjoying and look forward to updates. JD

mizzrazz72: Thanks for review. They are too scared of dumbles to do that and they are selfish in the fact that they want Harry's ward protection. JD

Child of Dreams: Thanks for review. There is going to more Harry and explanations in future chapters yes, how much Voldemort affecting Harry and Dursley's I have yet to decide. JD

RhodaBush: More provided and thanks for review! JD

This chapter is influenced by the song 'The sound of silence'. JD

* * *

Lucius looks to Severus with loathing, "I made it quite clear for you to never come here again."

Lucius must remember to update the wards, Lucius's manor isn't Severus's place to come and go as he pleases. Not any more. Severus drops his wand and goes to his knees. Severus is going to need to do a lot more than that before Lucius will forgive him. Severus places his face in his hands and his shoulders shake.

"Good Lord ... your eyes are leaking, it seems you have emotions after all."

 _Do I really mean that much to him, surely not._

"We're doomed ...

Lucius snorts, "I've been doomed since birth but what exactly are you referring ... wait ... you know what I don't want to know, just leave."

Severus looks up to Lucius, "If we're to rely on Potter to destroy the Dark Lord, we and the whole world are doomed. He is lazy, incompetent and he treats his wand as a nonentity ... he fought a troll today ... by, by sticking his wand up its nose!"

 _Oh dear we are in trouble._

Lucius pinches his nose in stress, "He can't come back, if he comes back ... Severus I just think if he did I may end myself."

Lucius feels his shoulders being grabbed, "Luc, we both know you're a bastard but you can't leave your wife and _son_ at the mercy of him."

After a strangled breath Lucius mutters 'Oh Dragon'.

* * *

The Yule break couldn't come any sooner for Lucius for he desperately needed time with his son, after the usual Malfoy Yule ball the Malfoy family are having a lovely dinner to celebrate the holiday.

Narcissa frowns and has a sip of champagne, After she slowly puts her glass down she looks to Draco, "Dagworth-Granger? I thought that line ended."

Draco looks nervous and quickly glances at his father, "Just Granger ... her parents are, muggles."

Narcissa's glass explodes, she lazily waves her hand to repair it, "Draco are you telling me the top student in your year is a mudblood? ... Disgusting."

Hesitantly Draco nods to confirm.

"What do her parents _do_?" Asks Lucius.

Being integrated by his parents is making Draco feel nervous and stupid, "Um ... I don't know what it means but their dentists?"

Narcissa cracks up laughing, "Oh this is priceless! Disgusting job for disgusting creatures. PAH mudblood being top indeed, she'll get a rude awakening when she leaves Hogwarts."

"What is a dentist?" Asks Draco curious now.

Narcissa smirks, "Muggle teeth rot, so muggles go to dentists to get them cleaned, holes in teeth are filled with metal or if the teeth are rotten that bad they get removed."

Draco pulls a face in disgust and he pushes his Yule dinner away, "You're exaggerating right?"

Draco looks to his father for confirmation. "That's a pretty accurate description." Replies Lucius to his sons silent question.

"You ask for confirmation from your father ... I wouldn't lie Draco, muggles really are that disgusting and mudbloods are worse ... _sister stealers_. They are given such a gift being born with a magical core and what's the first thing they want to do? ... Make the magical world be more like the muggle world and they're fu... they're succeeding!"

Narcissa then goes on a rant on how disgusting muggles are with their overpopulation destroying the planet and all their other faults, after a while Lucius starts to get a headache.

"Sweetheart enough, we both know how disgusting muggles are you have no need to convince us."

Lucius notices his son is relieved of his intrusion of Narcissa's rant, Lucius gives his son a knowing smirk.

* * *

 _Dear Mr and Mrs Dursley,_

 _Harry has put his name down to stay at Hogwarts during the Christmas break._

 _McGonagall_

* * *

Tearing the letter apart I chuck the little pieces in the bin, Harry really is something. Can't even tell us himself that he won't be coming, not that I particularly want him to come for the break but the rudeness gets to me.

 _You know what, fuck you and I am glad I am no longer in the family pictures. It resonates with how I feel about you all, none of you are my family. I wish I was put in an orphanage because I wouldn't have to be near YOU. You're such a gossipy bitch go on, go on back to your phone call. Not like you give a shit about me anyway. YOU want to know why I can't keep these clothes clean? ... It's because your son is evil and won't leave me the fuck alone!_

I slam my fist on the kitchen bench, bloody Harry and his ability to piss me off so thoroughly he doesn't even need to be in my presence to annoy me.

"Mum, are you OK?"

I jump in surprise, "Oh Duds, it's just ... Harry won't be coming back for Christmas."

Dudley frowns and crosses his arms, "Did you really think he would?"

I flush in slight embarrassment ... "No ... no I guess not."

Considering how much disdain we show towards each other I really shouldn't have expected any different. Not for the first time I think of all the problems, the failure of our household. If only Harry was with someone who had magic. It's our fault, as muggles Vernon and I have no idea how to deal with his magic explosions and his, his, _scar!_ His red eye incidents, his profanities and his hiding ... Harry is not mentality stable but what Harry has must be a magic sickness.

I do have one cheerful thought ' _when Harry is of age (11) he will attend Hogwarts and his magical core will mellow out and his_ _accidental magic should not occur as often.'_

Perhaps his core is a lot more powerful than Lily's, perhaps he is more like ... did my brother have red eye incidents.

* * *

As the days went by without Harry, the terror that has Privet Drive in a hard clasp loosens. The energy in the House turns to more positive, there is laughter, less anger and pain. Due from Harry not being in the house I no longer have to be cooped up in the house worrying what Harry will do if I am not there. I hold book club meetings and get a part time job as a waitress just to be able to be doing something. The little extra cash helps as well. We also are able to have more gatherings with Yvonne's family in London.

Dudley's concentration and grades increases, he has so many friends! At least ten different friends come over or he goes over to their place. It's amazing how easy Dudley can make friends ... Since I've only really had Yvonne I can't comprehend his skill. Smeltings is doing so well for his self esteem.

Dursley's daily dinners by me has interesting results and some nights we have had to order emergency pizza. 'It's all right Petunia, I'm not much of a cook either' ... 'Pizza night again mum! Yay' ...

"I miss Harry ...

Vernon and Dudley look to me in surprise, I cough.

"I miss Harry's cooking ... he has such a natural talent for it."

Just like Lily did, I may have started giving him dinner duties for him to keep busy and not to cause so much chaos but I don't regret it. Memories of Harry elegantly chopping and creating meals comes to the forefront of my mind and it's a talent I wish to have.

* * *

Vernon frowns and crosses his arms, "So according to the school he can't stay over the summer break. These freaks really don't like Harry, do they? Why don't they _get_ it that Harry hates us, explodes everything in our house and prefers to act invisible ... if the three of us could run I would suggest it but ... well the freaks chased us down with letter after letter and tracked us very easily. I don't get why ... didn't your sister have any friends?"

Lily's friend Mary died and the only other person that I know that was her friend is _Snape._ I chuckle then burst out laughing.

"Pet ... what's so funny?"

"Oh ... It's just I was imagining Lily's friend being the carer of Harry ...

I laugh again and can't get a grip on myself. Snape being a guardian! Good Lord I must be desperate to think of contacting him.


	47. Feeling murderous?

**A/N:** Reviews: DarkRavie: Thanks for the review! Glad you're enjoying and look forward to updates. JD

Child of Dreams: Thanks for review. Indeed that is correct that is what she's referring to. JD

RhodaBush: More provided and thanks for review! JD

Thanks for the follows and fav. Words from J K Rowling were stolen from her in this chapter but I am not her JD.

* * *

The wards inform Lucius of a visitor, Lucius quickly has his wand in hand and quickly empties paper work off his desk. It's Severus.

It's rather late so Lucius is rather curious to what this visit is about, Lucius follows the trail to find Severus. Lucius discovers Severus is in the dueling room. One of Severus's favourite haunts beside the Potion Lab. Lucius quietly enters the room and the urge to talk to Severus is halted when Lucius sees that Severus is casting spells in quick succession destroying dummy after dummy ... When unforgivables start flying from Severus's wand Lucius cautiously takes a step back and watches the scary lethal attacks Severus is giving the dummies.

Severus still continues his attacks while he starts screaming profanities in-between. 'Fool' 'sick of being used' are among his grumblings. 'I will kill you Dumbledore ... and I'll enjoy it.'

Lucius raises his eyebrow at that, "Is your _master_ that bad?"

Severus stops casting spells but doesn't turn, "Can you do it? Do you have the power to kill Dumbledore."

Lucius grins maliciously, "Oh I have the power to kill him ... just not enough to get away with it."

"Then you don't," Snaps Severus. Severus turns and finally looks to Lucius, "I was a fool Lucius, I underestimated his apathy. He doesn't care at all for his students or has any respect for ...

"He never did! Get to the point."

"Quirrell had the Dark Lord on the back of his head."

In stress Lucius almost faints but manages to hold onto reality, "The Dark Lord ... he teaching ... he ... MY SON was in the presence of that monster and getting lessens from it."

"I thought Quirrell was a fan or follower but I was wrong and ... Dumbledore knew. Not only that I've researched the latest disaster. A man who is wealthy and strongly skilled in oblivate and we both know the type that love to use oblivate and want to work in schools ...

"Pedophiles," Hisses Severus and Lucius in unison.

"This one is well known, you can't kill this one easily Luc. I think now is a time for action. Be it killing Dumbledore or getting him kicked out of Hogwarts."

... "Agreed ... brother, I'll think on what I can do. The fact that you feel this way makes me happy you've seen reason."

* * *

"See you next summer!" Harry yells while manically grinning in the flying car.

It wasn't meant to be like this, this wasn't meant to happen. We were meant to drop Harry off at the station on the first of September and escape to another country. Oh Lily flower, your son is a murderer and I blame magic.

I wanted to give Harry a chance I really did, I hardly even yelled at him when he was muttering nonsense words to Dudley that didn't even have Latin in them but ... murder isn't something we can forget or forgive.

"Vernon we have to get in touch with Dumbledore, tell him whats happened."

Vernon leans in to whisper to me, "That murdering felon escaped. How do we get in contact with Dumbledore to inform him."

Rightly so Dudley doesn't know that his cousin is a killer.

"Figg, I'll go inform her. It will be an absolute pleasure to wake her up."

I walk briskly to Figgs house and start banging on her door. It takes almost five minutes before she answers the door.

"Harry's run away. Dumbledore needs to be informed."

Miss Figg eyes me with her usual hatred she shows towards me, "You mean he's escaped your evil clutches. I'll get in touch with Dumbledore. You, you can go back home."

Evil clutches? I am not the killer here ... no that will be Harry. When I reach back home Vernon is double checking we have our luggage.

"Petunia if we can't get a flight out tonight, we'll stay in an hotel."

I nod agreeing. Walking around I make sure everything is sorted and all appliances turned off.

"OK, lets go Vernon and Dudley, we've wasted enough time."

I choke a little at seeing the house as we leave, we've lived there for so long and we had so much hope for the life we were to have there and now we're escaping from our nephew, the murderer.

Vernon slams on the break to avoid hitting ... who else? _Dumbledore._ With their tracking skills it isn't surprising that he is here but why isn't he tracking Harry instead?

"Stay here, I'll explain."

I walk out of the car.

"WHAT happened to Harry?"

A frustrated tear falls down my cheek, I wipe it away, "We can't take him any more. We are moving and I'm not telling you where. We have put up with so much and the fact remains I will not risk my husband and son and live in the same house as a killer. The wards were a comfort until we realised the danger was already inside the house. He was stolen by young gentlemen in a flying car. Freckles, red hair ... is that a good enough description, go track him and let us go."

By the end of my speech he looks appeased, "I know where he is but what I don't understand is why you called Harry a killer."

My hands go shaky so I clench my fists, "He admitted to killing a teacher in great detail, killed him with his bare hands."

* * *

Sir Malfoy enters Borgins, looking at the items on display annoyed there isn't anything new. Lucius hates to be doing this. Making such a spectacle of himself but the rumours of the raids are getting worse and if he isn't noticed _doing something,_ they will search into Malfoy belongings more thoroughly and Lucius and his wife will be imprisoned. Even though Lucius trusts his brother Lucius doesn't want Draco to be without his mother and father.

"Touch nothing, Draco."

"I thought you were going to buy me a present."

"I said I would buy you a racing broom," Counters Lucius, drumming his fingers on the counter in annoyance.

"What's the good of that if I'm not on the House team? Harry Potter got a Nimbus Two Thousand last year. Special permission from Dumbledore so he could play for Gryffindor. He's not even that good, it's just because he's famous, famous for having a stupid scar on his forehead. Everyone thinks he's so smart, wonderful Potter with his scar and his broomstick —"

Memories of similar complaints made by Severus on James Potter in the past comes to Lucius's mind, _Merlin_ _my brother has given Draco the hate on Potters_ _disease_.

"You have told me this at least a dozen times already," Replies Lucius annoyed at his son lack of tact, "And I would remind you that it is not _prudent_ to appear less than fond of Harry Potter, not when most of our kind regard him as the hero who made the Dark Lord disappear — ah, Mr. Borgin."

 _They are Fools, for the Dark Lord was happily teaching last year._

"Mr Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you again," Says Mr. Borgin.

 _Hate dealing with this prick he's too knowledgeable on how much things should be worth._ The internal grumblings of Mr Borgin causes Lucius to sneer.

"Delighted and young Master Malfoy, too charmed. How may I be of assistance? I must show you, just in today, and very reasonably priced —"

"I'm not buying today, Mr Borgin, but selling," Interrupts Lucius.

Haggling and talking with this man irritates Lucius to the core, his thoughts always insult Lucius and Borgin overestimates his worth, Lucius has many contacts and using Borgin for business is mostly a front for his other dealings.

* * *

Lucius eyes Lockhart critically, Lucius tries over and over to get information on whether he has leanings to the unthinkable. In the end Lucius finds out, no, he's quite a failure in that department and that his leanings aren't towards ... children. He makes profit through the gullible and oblivate but he is too squeamish to do anything that disgusting or dangerous. In Lucius's distraction he barely notices the angry red heads that are beginning to circle around him and his son. Lucius quickly grabs his son protectively.

"Well, well, well — Arthur Weasley."

 _Distract then destroy._


	48. Pit of snakes

**A/N:** Reviews: Child of Dreams: Thanks for review, Naw don't be too hard on Harry he wasn't really remembering things clearly. Or he would not have said it at all :) JD

DarkRavie: Thanks for the review! Glad you're enjoying and look forward to updates. JD

biancaruth: Thanks for review, as you may have noticed I have a big big thing against oblivate it gives me the chills (so does imperio and love potion) Lockhart gave me the creeps in cannon for many reasons so yes I am glad you see the danger in him as well. JD

RhodaBush: More provided and thanks for review! JD

Thanks for all the follow and favs and this chapter is influenced by 'In the end' (Linkin Park) JD

* * *

Humming along I clean the kitchen to perfection, our home has to be perfect for Marge is coming over for a visit which is something she does more often since Harry is away. After I clean I get my diary out to help plan dates and schedule for the book club ... a letter falls to the floor.

* * *

 _Urgent! Burn after reading._

 _This is awkward writing to yourself. Petunia this is written by YOU. If you are still in Privet Drive then you have failed running out of the country and were hunted by Wizards and then they removed your memories. (Most likely creepy Dumbledore)_

 _The reason you were running out of the country was because Harry admitted to Killing a teacher as his eyes were flickering red and with that dangerous sounding voice. Now I don't know what is wrong with the boy but he was certainly acting stranger than usual. Threatening Dudley with words that didn't even have Latin influence and floated the cake you made ... brought, and then made the cake drop on the racist client couple of Vernon._

 _You and Vernon decided that enough was enough and you were going to leave the country. You were going to drop Harry off at the station on the first of September but he was stolen by teenagers with red hair and freckles in a flying car.  
_

* * *

After re reading and re reading this hastily written letter I still don't understand. I remember the cake but not Harry admitting to killing a teacher ... I scrunch the letter. _I hate magic._ Try as I might I can't recall Harry admitting murder. I then make a snap decision to write to the devil himself ... Snape. I get the lighter out of my pocket in a move to burn the letter in the sink but decide against it and place the letter back in my diary.

* * *

 _Dear Snape,_

 _Before you throw away this letter in disgust please realise how desperate I am to even be considering writing to you. I have a big problem and as much as it pains me to be even writing this you're the only other magic person I know exists ... that's alive and I don't trust anyone working at Hogwarts or for Dumbledore._

 _Petunia Dursley (Evans)_

* * *

I look across the road to the cafe that I am to meet Snape, he is already there sitting down looking more dangerous than I remember. OH god, this is a mistake. I take a deep breath, the cafe is very public and busy so he can't _do_ anything bad ... right?

I cross the road and when I arrive Snape looks to me with his usual disgust.

"Petunia, I can't be here long and I obviously don't owe you a thing. The only reason why I am here is because your letter intrigued me. Especially the part about Dumbledore. Why would a muggle such as yourself have a grudge against Dumbledore."

I take a seat and cross my fingers on the table, wondering where to begin.

"I think ... I obviously can't prove it but I suspect someones put a memory charm on me. A charm to forget, you see Harry ...

Does he know who Harry is. I look up wondering what I should say.

"Um Harry is Lily's ...

"I know who you refer to, and why would you know him?"

I grimace in annoyance, "He lives with me."

Snape raises his brow in surprise then a knowing look comes over his face, "Ah ... Telling stories about me Tuney, no wonder the insolent brat plays up in my class."

My eyes widen in shock at the implication of his words, "You're a teacher! ... I, sorry this is a mistake. I don't trust anyone working for Dumbledore."

I start to get up to leave.

"Stop, I am not travelling all the way to London and not getting answers. Did you or did you not need help?"

Sitting back down I start to think of what to ask, "Have you heard of magical people having a disease that makes them have red eyes? And did Harry kill a teacher last year?"

"Red eyes?" He looks frightened for a moment before he hides behind his calm mask, "Do the red eyes happen often, I think I might know what's causing it ... and yes he did kill a teacher in self defense and believe me he isn't missed."

Self defense, I breathe a sigh of relief, "Not too often I suppose once every three weeks it happens when he isn't ..."

Distracted with chores and other other activities. The more busy he is the less they occur.

"He hasn't shown red eyes at school. I couldn't help but notice your relief at the fact that Harry isn't a killer. Harry may be many annoying things but he is not a killer ... "

His voice trails off and he stops talking. After an awkward silence I feel I must say something to break the tension.

"Do you know Dumbledore hasn't even bothered to allow me to visit Lily's grave, after all these years I have yet to see her grave. Something about the grave being in a magical community ... that man, you know I think I hate him more than you."

Severus smirks at that, "How irritating, I'll have to up my game to take that title back."

Without a second thought he gets up and leaves without another word with his cloak whipping menacingly, I shake my head in annoyance ... It went better than expected. Harry isn't a murderer and that is quite a comfort, the fact that he had to defend himself at that school scares me and I start to worry about Harry. Oh Har ... why did you have be born a part of that world. NO Petunia NO, no caring for Harry ... for nothing good will come from it.

It isn't until later that night I realise Snape didn't actually help but just wormed information out of me, I grind my teeth in annoyance.

* * *

DUMBLEDORE is back at Hogwarts after all Lucius's and Narcissa's planning he is back. In a furious rage Lucius opens the door to Dumbledore's office.

"Good evening, Lucius," Says Dumbledore in a sickly cheery voice.

"So! You've come back. The governors suspended you, but you still saw fit to return to Hogwarts."

"Well, you see, Lucius," said Dumbledore, smiling that obscene smile that Lucius has an urge to punch. "The other eleven governors contacted me today. It was something like being caught in a hailstorm of owls, to tell the truth. They'd heard that Arthur Weasley's daughter had been killed and wanted me back here at once. They seemed to think I was the best man for the job after all. Very strange tales they told me, too several of them seemed to think that you had threatened to curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place."

 _Threatened?_ Lucius pales at the incorrect accusation, Lucius didn't threaten anyone. _Is this bullshit Dumbledore is spinning going to land me in Azkaban._

"So — have you stopped the attacks yet? Have you caught the culprit?" Counters Lucius.

"We have," said Dumbledore, with that manic smile that is still testing Lucius's patience.

"Well? Who is it?"

"The same person as last time, Lucius, But this time, Lord Voldemort was acting through somebody else. By means of this diary."

A shiver goes down Lucius's spine with Dumbledore's use of the words Lord Voldemort. Lucius almost falls over with the mental attack Dumbledore gives his mental shield. Lucius manages to not allow entrance and can't help but smirk to goad the man.

"A clever plan, because if Harry here"

Lucius takes the opportunity to look at Harry, and have a reason to escape being mentally attacked, "and his friend Ron hadn't discovered this book, why — Ginny Weasley might have taken all the blame. No one would ever have been able to prove she hadn't acted of her own free will. . . "

Lucius's shield was cracking, It took all his concentration to reinforce it.

"And imagine, what might have happened then ... The Weasleys are one of our most prominent pure-blood families. Imagine the effect on Arthur Weasley and his Muggle Protection Act, if his own daughter was discovered attacking and killing Muggle-borns ... Very fortunate the diary was discovered, and Riddle's memories wiped from it. Who knows what the consequences might have been otherwise..."

 _Weasley a prominent pure-blood family? I must remember to tell Cissa this, her reaction will be a laugh at least._

"Very fortunate," Lucius manages to reply even though the mental attacks are steadily getting worse.

* * *

Lucius slams the diary in the middle of the table, for a meeting of snakes is taking place. In attendance in this meeting is Lady Greengrass, Sir Parkinson, Goyle Senior, Severus and Narcissa.

Lucius stiffly takes a seat and drowns a glass of drink, "Severus ... take the reins, I am too angry."

Severus lifts the book and shows everyone the book, "This was used ...

Before Severus can continue Goyle senior grabs the diary and inspects it, then Goyle eyes Lucius worried.

"Boss ... please tell me you didn't actually know what this is, if _he_ returns nothing will stop him murdering you and everyone you've ever cared about. It's ... It use to be a Horcrux."

Narcissa takes a breath in surprise and snaps her head to Lucius, "DID you know?"

Lucius looks to the diary in surprise then bursts out in a manic laughter, 'The Dark Lord ... ' Lucius laughs more. "The Dark Lord trusted my father with a Horcrux. No, I didn't know it was a Horcrux for I am not an idiot sweetheart I would have used the cursed thing as leverage to keep our family safe."

Lucius had the perfect object for leverage and Narcissa and Lucius destroyed it, in despair and in a bit of lunacy Lucius laughs again.

Severus slams his hand on the table, "GET a hold of yourself Luc! If your father was given this so casually ...

Sir Parkinson drums his fingers on the table, "You think there are more of these dark items. ... Lucy the next time you and Narcissa have a plan to take on Dumbledore perhaps not involve school students."

Severus sneers, "It's where he is situated, he is the one that sits on his throne and fights battles at his comfortable desk. Students were dropping like flies and he didn't close the school or investigate enough until a daughter of one of his subordinates was taken. I want him out! OUT!"

Lucius rubs his eyes in stress and thinks on what has happened this year. No less than seven raids were conducted on Lucius's manor this year with the power of Dumbledore and Arthur's muggle act; with one raid purposely trying to ruin the Malfoy Yule ball which caused Lucius to make Draco stay at Hogwarts during the Yule break. The fact that in one afternoon he almost got mind raped by Dumbledore and threatened to be put in Azkaban. Not to mention Harry Potter a mere twelve year old in one swift move handed his arse to him and made him lose his servant. _I no longer wonder why my son hates him so, he didn't get any intelligence from Flea ... fighting malicious snakes with swords indeed._

Lucius looks to Severus, "I want Dumbledore dead as much as you do and I realise in your position you can't act yourself but I almost got a little girl killed, I am done Severus."

Lady Greengrass stands and eyes everyone, "You're all lunatics, why did you think going after Dumbledore would end well. Dumbledore is the most proficient title carrying Dark Lord in recent history. You're all fools and if you risk my baby girl again you will answer to my wand and you don't want to find out what a revengeful mother is capable of."


	49. Red and blue

**A/N:** Reviews: mizzrazz72: Thanks for review, yes, there is that! It is one of her fears so she had to do something. JD

DarkRavie: Thanks for the review! Glad you're enjoying and look forward to updates. JD

Child of Dreams: Thanks for reveiw. Daphne specifically, Astoria at that point in time had yet to receive her acceptance. (she started Harry's third year) JD

RhodaBush: More provided and thanks for review! JD

Thanks for follows and favs. (Little bored so I was able to get this chap out quickly) JD

* * *

"HOW DARE YOU GIVE THIS NUMBER TO PEOPLE LIKE - PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" Roars Vernon.

"OH that's right! It's not where I live or anything ... WHY wouldn't I give my number out to friends. At least I would have been able talk to someone NICE other than you pieces of muggle filth."

 _Pieces of muggle filth!_

"YOU DARE," I yell absolutely fed up with up with being treated as an inferior because I don't have magic. "YOU think you're better than us! Harry ... DON"T you EVER say that EVER AGAIN! How can you be so ungrateful to us! Without us you'd be out on the streets."

"OH please, I'd be treated better on the streets than I've ever been treated here. SO go on kick me out, I'll be happy to get away from you lot."

I shake my head in annoyance.

"YOU ungrateful ..." Vernon yells then waves his hands in a 'I give up' motion and walks out.

I stamp my foot angrily, "Pieces of muggle filth, I'm done ... I'm so done. After all we have had to put up with you insult us so. Go work on the garden, I don't wish to see you right now."

Or I might snap and slap you.

"Brilliant, now I don't have to see your bitch face."

* * *

After that confrontation things just got worse, the anger in this house is so palpable when Harry is in the house. Tears yelling and anger are our summers now. What's going to make it worse is Marge, she has always had her weird views of Harry literally being possessed by the devil. Marge has always been difficult but over the years she is progressively turning into one vile bitch. After nagging at Vernon as good as any wife can ... We still have no choice but to accept her.

Marge's visit is almost over Petunia, have patience.

"But your sister was a bad egg. They turn up in the best families. Then she ran off with a wastrel and here's the result right in front of us."

Fake smile, fake giggles, fake happiness, I should be able to have this act down to an art and I do. I didn't even bite Marge's head off when she compared my dead sister to a dog.

"This Potter, you never told me what he did?"

"He - didn't work, Unemployed." Replied Vernon.

... Vernon isn't totally wrong, my brother never worked a day in his life ... being conscripted into a magical war isn't _work_ in the sense that Marge would understand. I look down and start playing with my hands nervously and in sadness. I don't like to talk about my sister and brother and Marge brings up the past and the fact is she does this to annoy Harry but it depresses me and she never takes my feelings into account.

"As I expected! A no-account, good-for-nothing, lazy scrounger who -"

"He was not," Hisses Harry interrupting.

I gulp harshly remembering what Harry's father was really like, no, no he wasn't any of what Marge has stated and never have Vernon and I described him as such. Marge needs to stop drinking, it just makes her even more nasty.

"MORE BRANDY!" Yells Vernon nervously.

"You, boy, Go to bed, go on -"

"No, Vernon, go on, boy, go on. Proud of your parents, are you? They go and get themselves killed in a car crash (drunk, I expect) -"

"They didn't die in a car crash!" Said Harry, standing angrily.

I put my face in my hands, why Vernon why didn't you listen to me about not letting her come. Harry and Marge have never got on, Harry has never had the ability to block Marge's nonsense out and fights back on everything she says.

"They died in a car crash, you nasty little liar, and left you to be a burden on their decent, hardworking relatives! You are an insolent, ungrateful little -"

When Marge stops mid speech I look up to realise Marge is expanding like a balloon and slowly making her way to the ceiling.

"MARGE!"

"NOOOOOOO! ... COME BACK IN HERE! COME BACK AND PUT HER RIGHT!"

Standing behind Vernon I see Harry harshly open his trunk and remove his wand. With gleaming red eyes and wind slightly whipping around him he points his death stick at Vernon's heart.

"She deserved what she got. You keep away from me. I'm going, I've had enough."

* * *

After Marge is magically put back to her original state and we get informed that Harry has been found and that he will be staying elsewhere for the rest of holiday I sit Vernon down for a chat. I explain that I don't wish for Marge to come to our house anymore and that we will visit her at her place only.

"The fact is Vernon, when I first met her she was a lot nicer and now ... well now she compares my late sister to a dog and she caused Harry to have a red eye incident and I won't have her visiting anymore and I certainly think she has a drinking problem. She isn't safe to have around Duds, Dudley can't stand her and I know you give him money to deal with her but that's just stupid."

Vernon nods sadly, "Sadly I think you're right Petunia ... but she is the only family I have left."

I grab Vernon's shoulder, "You don't have to cut ties altogether but no summer visits and no more bribing Dudley."

"Agreed, I don't want those memory wiping people to visit again. I'm scared Petunia ... I still can't remember about Harry talking about defending himself against a teacher, I don't want more memory wipes put on me."

My hand shakes in fear, "If they do more you wouldn't be able to know. It scares me too, I've started to write in my diary more to make sure I remember everything."

Later that night I stay outside looking at the night sky having a late night cigarette. After hearing a hooting owl I look to see a red envelope fall from the sky.

"IF YOU EVER LET HARRY RUN AWAY LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL FOLLOW THROUGH WITH ONE OF YOUR GREATEST FEARS AND CHANGE YOU INTO A TEACUP FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"

* * *

A week hasn't even passed and yet Lucius has received a fire call from Severus regarding his son being in the Hospital ward, from a Hippogriff attack. Lucius walks through the school upset thinking the school really is nasty. Lucius tenses in stress and brings his wand slightly up. _Werewolf._ When Lucius was younger Lucius thought werewolves had a raw deal and tried to put in policies to enable them to work ... Lucius's view changed somewhat meeting Fenir.

"Evening Lucius," Says Severus coming from behind a pylon.

Lucius grimaces and places a privacy ward, "Why do you reek of Wolf?"

Severus hastily casts a refreshing charm, "Occupation hazard when working with one, he is the new defence teacher and the very one from my year."

Lucius realises Severus is mocking him, _Dumbledore has hired another danger to your son and you're not going to do anything about it_ is the hidden meaning to Severus's words. If Severus wishes to play dirty, Lucius will bite.

Lucius smirks, "How enticingly awkward for you."

Severus grimaces at the jab. Lucius patronisingly ruffles Severus's hair, "Don't patronise your big brother, I'm going to see Draco now but afterwards we shall have a little chat about this."

Severus stiffly nods then disappears.

* * *

 _I hate this school, I hate the teachers, I hate getting hurt, I hate Hagrid ... but most of all I hate not having real friends._

The depressing musings of Draco wafts over Lucius's mind and his heart aches, Lucius tries to do all that he can for his son but obviously no matter how many Galleons Lucius owns it won't be enough to buy his sons happiness.

"I had no idea you were this unhappy son."

Draco tenses and strengthens his mental wards so his father can no longer pry into his thoughts. Lucius takes a sit next to the bed.

"I complain all the time father ...

Lucius shakes his head, "No Son you insult everything, that's not the same."

Draco shrugs his shoulders, "What do you do when something is making you unhappy?"

 _Insult everything._

"Point taken. Dragon, I am so sorry. I also didn't really like Hogwarts, Hogwarts hasn't been a good school for a while because of Dumbledore. Dumbledore really is the worst thing that has happened for this school."

Draco pouts and crosses his arms, "But at least you have Severus. I wish I had a friend like that. Everyone is so judgemental ... no class! Just wearing the clothes you give me insults Weasel!"

Like father like son Lucius thinks wryly.

"You don't like anyone?"

Draco shrugs his shoulders again, "Slytherins at least treat me with respect even though it's to appease you. Do you know Slytherins are scared of you?"

Draco giggles, "If only they knew you're as cuddly as a teddy bear."

Lucius slightly laughs at Draco's impression of Narcissa.

Draco sighs, "I am envious of what you and Severus have. How ... father you and Severus fight consistently ... how do you stay as close as you are while fighting so much?"

Lucius fixes his robes then crosses his leg over knee, "Severus and I don't fight consistently."

Draco bursts out laughing, "Yes you do! Remember that one Yule you started throwing alcohol bottles at each other?"

"Clearly, ... what of it?"

Draco snorts, "Nothing I guess. Only ... it's just not happening with me."

Lucius is confused, "What's not happening?"

"Getting a brother."


	50. Stuck

**A/N:** Reviews: DarkRavie: Thanks for the review! Glad you're enjoying and look forward to updates. JD

mizzrazz72: *sighs* wouldn't that be a novel idea of them being brothers. I'll have to think on how that would work, it means I'll have to ignore cursed child and twist and turn Harry's character for that to happen but I'll see, I'm not crossing off the idea and truthfully I guess I don't really count cursed child as 'cannon' of the series. Thanks for review JD

RhodaBush: More provided and thanks for review! JD

Thanks for the follows. This chapter is influenced by the song in the arms of an angel JD

* * *

 _Dear McGonagall,_

 _My husband has just brought to my attention the permission slip for the village, please see attached._

 _Petunia._

* * *

As the letter flew off with the owl I cross my arms in defiance, you can't say we don't try Harry. I sigh and go back inside. _Pieces of muggle filth!_

 _I want mama, He the best daddy! He so funny. Auntie can you read me a story. Auntie where's my doggiefather? Why can't I jump high? It makes me happy ... Auntie don't you love me? Where are mummy and daddy buried, why can't we go? Auntie, Auntie, Auntie ..._

Oh how things have changed, I've gone from Auntie to _muggle filth._ I am obviously a horrible person and guardian to my nephew. When Harry isn't here I understand that all too clearly that their are problems. _That horrid scar._ It infests pain and hurt and ... seeing the pain Harry goes through hurts me. The nightmares and red eyes ... can't they help him? Or is being the son of a mudblood made him not worthy of their help.

Help ... we need help but there is no one, we're alone in this situation and it seems so is Harry.

After informing Vernon and Dudley that I wish to visit my parents graves I leave and drive to the cemetery alone. I quietly kneel at the graves of my parents for quite a while. With my knees aching I get up and my knees start shaking slightly then I make my way to Simon's head stone placing a single rose there.

Making my way to the car I get even more annoyed at Dumbledore ... for not letting me see my sister.

* * *

 _Dad chuckles and taps his nose, "It's easy to tell."_

Yes it is very easy to tell when someone is smoking. Dudley has stolen some of my cigarettes and I smell it on him. I haven't caught him at it but if I do ... this is all my fault. I know I shouldn't be smoking. Everyone in the whole world knows they shouldn't be smoking ...

The night before we are to pick Harry up again I have the urge to have a late night cigarette, and it seems I am not the only one for I see Dudley is sitting in a backyard chair smoking in the dark. I smirk. Finally I have caught him.

As I open the door he jolts and looks like a deer caught in headlights. I smile and take a seat next to him.

"Mum ...

"Save it Duds." I say then pull a cigarette and lighter out and light up.

We don't talk but continue having our cigarettes in silence.

"He is coming back and I'm obviously not happy about that mum ... and mum you're weird for not telling me off about smoking."

Smiling I gently ruffle his hair, "When I was younger my father caught me and he was very understanding and replied he would be a hypocrite if he did tell me off because he was a smoker himself. Dudley I know the stress we are under and I know all too well the allure of these cancer sticks ... I hope for your sake that you don't get addicted as me though and I do highly encourage you to stop before you do."

Dudley slightly smiles, "Mum ... that's the first story you have ever told me about your dad, he sounds like he was a nice man. Can you tell me more?"

Dudley and I sit all night swapping stories, laughing and relaxing. Dudley and his friends get into all sorts of mischief ... the stories can't help but make me laugh at the silliness.

* * *

Harry is back and he has come back more nasty and twisted than we have ever known him to be.

Every second sentence is _my godfather will hear of this. My godfather will hear of this. You know my murdering godfather will hear of this. I wonder what my muggle murdering godfather will do to you if he finds out._

He only comes out of his room for food and the restroom. We can't get him to do anything for he threatens us with his muggle murdering godfather. It seems Harry still is not out of his locking himself up stage and Vernon is actually concerned for the first time about Harry's health.

"Pet it's just not normal for someone to want to stay locked up in their room for this long ... he should get into sports or at least do gardening for some fresh air."

It's not only Harry that Vernon and I worry about, the school report for Dudley started all sorts of problems. Now this summer my son is the yelling one, can't there be just one peaceful summer.

Dudley has few joys in his life and taking away his favourite foods hasn't been easy for him and Vernon and I have a strict diet to follow now in order to make Dudley feel better ... which it's not.

Vernon and I can't stand to see Dudley so upset but Vernon and I stay strong and don't give into our sons demands of giving him bad foods. Apparently my sweet boy is so large that they no longer stock pants in his size, my heart aches at his unhappiness.

* * *

The red haired Mr Weasley advances with his death stick towards my son. MY BABY. Screaming I throw myself on top of Dudley shielding him.

"No, really! It's a simple process it was the toffee my son Fred, real practical joker but it's only an Engorgement Charm at least, I think it is please, I can correct it —"

Dudley is suffocating and I can't get this thing out, sobbing I in a panic try to get this thing out of him.

"Now really! I'm trying to help! Harry, go! Just go! I'll sort this out!"

After struggling with this thing for bit more I notice Dudley isn't breathing anymore, "VERNON ... HE ISN'T BREATHING ... HE ... he's going to DIE."

I get pushed aside from my son, I try and see what is happening to my son but the tears in my eyes make it hard. Dudley sits up coughing a little but alive. Blinking away the tears I notice that the monstrous slimy disgusting thing that was coming out Dudley is gone. After I give Dudley a quick hug I stand up to face the red hair man. I slap him hard across the face ... OH that felt good.

He backs away a little unnerved, "Mrs Dursley I am sorry about that but as you can see now everything ...

"EVERYTHING is not alright your son almost killed my baby and not to mention you ruined our house!"

After a few flicks of his wand our lounge room is back to the way it was before they exploded through our boarded up fireplace.

"YOU THINK you can flick your stick and make this right ... GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE ... GET OUT!" Yells Vernon.

"I'm sorry ... goodbye Dursley's."

Then he waves his wand and disappears with a pop.

I turn to Dudley angrily, "YOU stupid boy! DUDs how could you think eating something from those freaks would end well! ... Didn't you learn from the tail incident NEVER EVER NEVER eat or drink anything from those freaks."

* * *

"Good lord, Arthur, what did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?"

Lucius feels extreme pleasure insulting the man, if it weren't for the Weasley's Peter Pettigrew wouldn't have had a hide out for as long as he did. With the amount of raids Lucius had to suffer from the man the irony that the Weasley family were harbouring a muggle killing deatheater is too high ... _If only the Weasley's were also raided in the blitz._ Lucius curses his kind heart, _why did I rig that competition for Arthur, he is obviously destined to be poor. Instead of helping his family's situation he spent the money on a month holiday and this match._

"Lucius has just given a very generous contribution to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Arthur. He's here as my guest."

Lucius donated this money for Severus finally worked out a potion that counter acts the fast acting dragon pox curse, not that Severus was able to put his name on it. For the potion would be rejected if he did. All Severus's accomplishments have been under a different name.

"How — how nice," Replies Mr Weasley.

 _Disgusting man, when I'm older I'll destroy him. I'll kill him for what he did to me._

Lucius eyes are drawn to Granger due from her thoughts.

 _You tried to kill me and when I have the power I'll kill you._

Lucius sneers but internally he is surprised, _that would have to be the most rational thinking I've read off a mudblood._

* * *

Severus smirks at Lucius, "So did you have fun tonight? ... Tormenting those _poor, innocent_ muggles?"

Lucius snorts, "Innocent? You go too far, I'd hardly call them innocent. Stop distracting me ... Peter Pettigrew is a problem Severus, I've exhausted my contacts and he can't be found. The prophecy may end up being correct, The Dark Lord is going to return with that disgusting mans help."

Severus grinds his teeth, "Merlin everything has been a failure lately. Keeping the boy alive is an impossible task. Almost getting attacked by a Wolf, almost getting a dementor kiss. Not to mention his stupid cloak, Lucius, Dumbledore really asks too much of me and needs to die. It's as though the boy is destined to die and Dumbledore's decisions are not helping."

Lucius gives Severus a hard glare, "One almost might think that your dead mudblood friend isn't worth the trouble ... you hold onto her memory in too high regard."

Severus slightly gapes in surprise and doesn't know what to say.

"I am no fool Severus ... _What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?_ In Victorian Flower Language, asphodel is a type of Lily meaning 'My regrets follow you to the grave' and wormwood means 'absence' and also typically symbolizes bitter sorrow.'I bitterly regret Lily's death'. You need to be careful brother ... or your act will slip."


	51. Silent scream

**A/N:** Reviews: DarkRavie: Thanks for the review! Glad you're enjoying and look forward to updates. JD

RhodaBush: More provided and thanks for review! JD

Thanks for favs, follows and reviews. This chapter is influenced by the song how did it come to this? (Lunatica). JD

* * *

With a shaking hand Lucius grabs his burning mark. Lucius knew the mark was getting darker and darker everyday but the confirmation of his _master's_ rebirth still comes as a surprise ... _and you act like his perfect lap dog._ Lucius quickly apparates to his master.

* * *

"He's back."

No. Oh child ... Oh Har. NO NO NO he can't be back he just can't be. Another magical war? ... More deaths and destruction. I told you Petunia, I told you nothing good will come from caring for Harry.

"Back?" I barely manage to whisper. Am I going to lose you also, I look to Harry worried for him and what this means for him and our family.

"Yes, he came back a month ago. I saw him."

My mind goes numb with grief ... so many deaths last time, so many. I grab Dudley protectively. Vernon starts questioning and ranting about something but for the life of me I can't even focus on what he is saying ... something about Harry leaving.

 _He's back. He's back. He's back._

... "I've had enough — OWLS!"

After screaming in shock I pick the letter off my head.

"You can open it if you like, but I'll hear what it says anyway. That's a Howler."

"Let go of it, Petunia! Don't touch it, it could be dangerous!"

"It's addressed to me, It's addressed to me, Vernon, look! Mrs. Petunia Dursley, The Kitchen, Number Four, Privet Drive —" I say shocked.

"Open it! Get it over with! It'll happen anyway —"

"No —" I interrupt remembering what this red envelope means. The screaming letter.

"REMEMBER MY LAST, PETUNIA."

 _"IF YOU EVER LET HARRY RUN AWAY LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL FOLLOW THROUGH WITH ONE OF YOUR GREATEST FEARS AND CHANGE YOU INTO A TEACUP FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"_

I sink in a chair next to Dudley scared.

"What is this? What — I don't — Petunia? Petunia, dear? P-Petunia?"

"The boy — the boy will have to stay, Vernon," I whisper.

"W-what?"

"He stays," I say looking at Vernon now standing up.

"He . . . but Petunia . . ."

"If we throw him out, the neighbours will talk," I reply.

Not that I care particularly about anyone in Privet Drive, I do care if Miss Figg informs Dumbledore.

"They'll ask awkward questions, they'll want to know where he's gone. We'll have to keep him."

And he certainly isn't going if it stops the ward and now that the Voldycreature is out there we need Harry's protection more than ever.

"But Petunia, dear —"

I turn sharply to Harry, "You're to stay in your room, you're not to leave the house. Now get to bed."

"Who was that Howler from?"

"Don't ask questions," I snap.

After Harry leaves to go to sleep I notice Dudley is still looking like a ghost and still sitting at the table. I sit across from him and so does Vernon.

"You OK son?" Asks Vernon concerned.

Dudley shakes his head but doesn't manage to say anything, he stands and leaves us.

* * *

"Cedric ... my fault. No spare, no mama, mum, da please help ... anyone."

I freeze hearing the moans from Harry's room. 'Cedric' ... _Simon ...'Cedric' ... Simon._ The pain and the mumbling of the name again and again. It's obvious this boy Cedric died. It's already happening, people are already dying.

I still stand frozen in spot not sure of what to do. After hearing another mumble of 'Cedric' I decide to go inside and at least wake the boy from his nightmare.

After calling his name a few times he still doesn't wake. He still mumbles Cedric in such pain ... does he love this boy?

Sitting on the bed I try to wake him by rubbing his shoulder but he doesn't wake. His mumbling stops though so I decide it's best to leave him. Before I stand Harry violently and quickly has a hold of me.

At first I tense and try to get out of his grip but ... but with Harry's mumbling of 'mama don't leave' I give in and return his hug. It takes a while before Harry lets me go and turns back to sleep more deeply. I sigh and stand and notice in the door way is Dudley.

"He ... he has been doing that a lot lately, mum I think ... his boyfriend died."

I nod not knowing what to say. It just proves how little I know about Harry.

"Lets have a hot chocolate before we go back to sleep."

After Dudley makes some hot chocolate for us we sit in the living room in silence, both of us scared of recent events.

"Mum if you had to choose me or dad, who would you choose?"

I eye Dudley in concern, "Why, why are you asking me this?"

Dudley bites his lip, "I'm scared that one day he'll be disappointed in me and that he wouldn't want me anymore ... I don't think we should tell dad about Harry's dead boyfriend."

Oh dear, no.

"Yes your fathers views are a little ... traditional in ...

Dudley interrupts with a snort, "You mean homophobic."

I chuckle nervously, "Yes I suppose you're right, I'm a little bit more, well, I'm of the opinion that consenting parties can ... can do what they please. As long as it's consensual and doesn't hurt anyone I have no problem and really ... someones private life is someone's private life I don't want to know people's bedroom affairs, thank you very much."

Dudley chuckles slightly, "True, I'm glad you think that way mum."

I shrug, "It's ... well, Love is love and Duds your father isn't ever going to disown you ... I wouldn't let him. So I guess the answer is yes, I would choose you over your father but if your father disowned you I couldn't love and be with a man like that."

Dudley brings me into a side hug.

* * *

"Vernon I really don't feel like going out."

Vernon passes me a letter, the letter is about a garden competition award ceremony, "What's this tosh?"

Vernon fixes his jacket, "Exactly, the magic people must be picking up Harry and want us out of the way ... is it really wise for us to stay? The boy leaves and we get a lovely night out. I was thinking of a dinner and movie? It would be nice going out just the three of us."

I look to Dudley then Vernon, considering Dudley fears of being disowned it might be good to have a night out and forget our troubles and get Dudley and Vernon to chat more.

"OK lets go but first I'll just ... just say goodbye to Harry."

Dudley grabs my arm, "Mum he ... just give him space."

Vernon looks back and forth between us, "So you two know why the boy is depressed?"

Dudley and I eye each other a little nervously, "His friend from that freak school died, let's go," I snap.

After a night out Dudley seems a little better since that dementor incident and Vernon and Dudley were teasing each other jokingly all night so hopefully Dudley no longer fears of being rejected.

After our night out I go upstairs and open the door to Harry's room and realise Vernon was right, it was their way of getting rid us while they picked up Harry. Oh Har, I sit at the end of the bed, upset.

 _He's back, he's back, he's back._


	52. Bitter Hope

**A/N:** Reviews: DarkRavie: Thanks for the review! Glad you're enjoying and look forward to updates. JD

Guest: More provided and thanks for review! JD

mizzrazz72: Thanks for review, I am glad you keep wanting them to run ... because I want you to get a sense of their hopelessness of being stuck just as much a Harry felt. JD

Thanks for favs, follow, reviews! JD

* * *

My son's personality has changed, for the better? ... Probably but the change is quite alarming. He no longer whines about having to do homework, or even needs any encouragement to do so. He is obsessive about being healthy, and he really enjoys boxing to keep fit. He is no longer friends with Piers Polkiss. Piers apparently according to Dudley turned bad. He no longer steals my cigarettes and I think all this change in Dudley happened due from the incident with the Dementor. When I confined in Dudley about his sudden change and if it has to do with the Dementor he won't answer and panics.

He doesn't play as much video games as before, he still plays just not hours on end. His friend from boxing, Luke is a common sight around the house. The lanky blue eyed boy is extremely funny to say the least. Much nicer then Piers and Luke's funny personality is precisely what this family needs. More laughter is what this house needs. Vernon being Vernon finds fault in Luke, 'his hair is too long, it goes to his shoulders!'. I roll my eyes at him. When is my husband going to stop finding fault in everything. Probably never I muse.

I no longer want to work as a waitress so I change jobs and start working full time as a check out person at the local grocer. With the three of us trying so hard to distract ourselves of the return of Voldy creature Christmas has come before I have even blinked an eye.

Christmas is a small affair with meeting Yvonne's and Charles's family for breakfast and for dinner it's just Vernon and I with Dudley and his friend Luke made an appearance. Vernon is a little clueless and thinks this is normal and Luke coming over the last months has been common and normal but ... I cringe thinking of Vernon's reaction ... _I'm scared that one day he'll be disappointed in me and that he wouldn't want me anymore._ Perhaps it's best if Vernon stays clueless for a little while yet.

Sometime in mid April though Vernon finally starts to get suspicious. 'Luke and Dudley seem quite close'. I nod not knowing what to say.

"MRS Petunia Dursley, don't mess with me, are Dudley and ... and Luke are they, they ..."

"Perhaps you should ask Dudley, and Vernon might I remind you. He. Is. Our. Son! Keep that in mind before you fly off the handle."

Vernon splutters and doesn't know what to say and then gives me a glare then mutters more then walks off muttering that he needed some brandy. I clean to distract myself, something I've been doing a lot since doomsday, aka 'He's back' day.

A week from when Vernon confronted me Vernon has yet to ask Dudley. At dinner I give Vernon a stern glare.

Vernon coughs in embarrassment, "So Duds I was curious ... um, you and Luke are quite close?"

Dudley slowly finishes his bite of food then looks to Vernon, "He's a nice person, so yeah." He then shrugs and has another bite.

Vernon sighs, "Son is something going on between you two that I should know about."

"No there isn't anything _you_ should know about," Replies Dudley coldly.

Vernon eyes widen in shock, "Dudley how dare you talk to me in such tone! ...

A screaming match then starts between them. After heated words Dudley has the last words with 'I hate you! You homophobic prick! As if I would tell you if anything is happening between Luke and I!'

After that Dudley runs to his room and slams the door.

"Lovely Vernon, just classy! How can you not see the hurt, Dudley loves you and you mock everything he is. No wonder he hates you at the moment."

I point towards the stairs, "FIX THIS!"

Vernon stands and paces and grumbles.

"HE IS your son! GO!"

Vernon sits back down defeated and looks very sad, "Pet, I'm not going to ever be a grandpa am I ... "

OH, with that sentence my heart breaks. I quickly get up and bring Vernon in a hug.

"Darling what matters most is our sons happiness. Right now he needs our support, Dudley loves us so much and we shouldn't push him away."

After more tears, yelling and more tears and talking Vernon and Dudley work through their fight. The next time Luke comes over Luke senses the change of mood and ...

"Ah, so Dudley has finally told you."

Vernon nods then raises his hand for a handshake, "Good to see you again, Luke."

They shake hands, smiling at my husbands actions I then bring Luke into a hug.

* * *

"Bye," Says Harry hastily then runs off in the dark with Dumbledore. THAT wizard. After Dudley left to go back to sleep I shake my head in annoyance and turn to Vernon, "Oh how I hate that wizard Dumbledore, actually I hate wizards in general. We pick Harry up and get threatened, Dumbledore comes here and pretends he's meeting us for the first time and insults us. insinuates that we hurt Harry and our son and then if you please leaves off into the night with Harry after Harry only being here for a fortnight, a FORTNIGHT! Why did Harry even bother coming. He hates us and doesn't talk to us ... THAT BYE was the only thing he ever said to us since we picked him up!"

I start hyperventilating.

"Pet, calm down ... and focus on the most important, HE HAS A HOUSE! You know what this means don't you? He'll come back for next summer for a few weeks then he can move into his own house and him and his scar will never darken our doorstep again!"

Vernon then grabs my hands, "It means we can finally have another child, we're not getting any younger and now that we know Harry has a place to go ..."


	53. Risky Business

**A/N:** Reviews: DarkRavie: Thanks for the review! Glad you're enjoying and look forward to updates. JD

Guest: Thanks for review, you made me giggle, yes *sighs dramatically* I've been given an impossible task! Making Petunia and by extension Dudley and Vernon seem ... human. Harry is a firecracker so I can totally see him fighting back like that. JD

Child of Dreams: Yes! I know that personally all too well :) perhaps ... JD

mizzrazz72: Thanks for review, *chuckles darkly* JD

Bored, hence my quickness. Thanks for the favs/follows/reviews, in this chapter words are stolen by J.K Rowling but I am not her. Oh my this story is almost going to finish! :( JD

* * *

Lady Narcissa Malfoy is playing a dangerous game, manipulating her own sister and the Dark Lord. Without her husband she has become distraught. A lot more than she thought she would be. _I must love the man to deal with this shit._

Quite messy haired and haggard from working in the ministry all day Narcissa leaves the office that is usually occupied by Lucius, with Draco following her.

 _Sweetheart ... tonight I'll be sent to Azkaban. Sweetheart take care of Dragon, I Lo ... the only person you can trust is Severus._

Narcissa grimaces ... _I Lo ..._ Lucius still to this day won't admit he Loves Narcissa. It's breaking Narcissa's usually unbreakable heart to realise what her husband is going through, the memories the Dementor's will evoke ... Narcissa shudders.

Narcissa is slapped back into reality with hearing a chuckle, she looks up and realises it's Mr Arthur Weasley.

"My my how have the tables have turned, look how far the Malfoy family has fallen ... Lucius has to rely on his little wife to do his dirty work."

Narcissa raises an eyebrow and bares her teeth menacingly, "At least I don't use current circumstances to get a promotion and create profits from selling poison to children ... Ah but of course there must be some benefit for working for the _Dark Lord_ Dumbledore."

Arthur looks slightly confused, "Poison? ..."

Narcissa barks out a laugh, "You mean to tell me you don't know that your own sons are selling the RAPE, pardon I mean _love potion_ poison ... but forgive me I forget who I'm talking to, your sons probably learnt from their mother considering how much she probably makes the poison for you. For why else would you have stayed with that women for all these years."

Arthur goes red in the face with anger but Narcissa grabs her sons hands and stalks off before he has a chance to retort.

"Wow mum, I didn't know you hated the Weasley's as much as dad."

... Narcissa smirks, "I'm channeling your father."

* * *

"VERNON are you insane, why on earth would I want to bring in more children into this disgusting world. Love HE is back. I have spared you a lot of disgusting details but him and his followers are the type who skin muggles alive for giggles ... IF the war goes to the muggle side this time we are DOOMED. So please ... please stop suggesting we try."

... But he doesn't. Vernon doesn't give up and every time he does bring up the subject my excuses become more weak. After months talking about the subject I decide that I don't like letting the magic world win and that I really do want another child so against my better judgement I agree for us to try.

* * *

"The Order is sure Voldemort will target you, whether to torture you to try and find out where I am, or because he thinks by holding you hostage I'd come and try to rescue you."

There is no question what Harry means by that statement, _Voldemort_ _thinks I'll come to save you, but I won't._

"You've got to go into hiding and the Order wants to help. You're being offered serious protection, the best there is."

"I thought there was a Ministry of Magic?"

"There is,"

"Well, then, why can't they protect us? It seems to me that, as innocent victims, guilty of nothing more than harboring a marked man, we ought to qualify for government protection!"

Harry laughs,"You heard what Mr. Weasley and Kingsley said, we think the Ministry has been infiltrated."

"All right, all right, let's say, for the sake of argument, we accept this protection. I still don't see why we can't have that Kingsley bloke."

"As I've told you, Kingsley is protecting the Mug — I mean, your Prime Minister."

"Exactly — he's the best!"

"Well, he's taken, but Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle are more than up to the job —"

"If we'd even seen CVs . . ."

Harry gets up annoyed and starts pointing to the television, "These accidents aren't accidents — the crashes and explosions and derailments and whatever else has happened since we last watched the news. People are disappearing and dying and he's behind it — Voldemort. I've told you this over and over again, he kills Muggles for fun. Even the fogs — they're caused by dementors, and if you can't remember what they are, ask your son!"

"There are . . . more of them?"

"More?" laughs Harry. Harry keeps laughing which isn't helping his cause, Vernon needs these explanations to be sure that what we are doing is right. Especially since this means we'll be jobless, homeless.

"More than the two that attacked us, you mean? Of course there are, there are hundreds, maybe thousands by this time, seeing as they feed off fear and despair —"

"All right, all right, you've made your point —"

"I hope so, because once I'm seventeen, all of them — Death Eaters, dementors, maybe even Inferi — which means dead bodies enchanted by a Dark wizard — will be able to find you and will certainly attack you. And if you remember the last time you tried to outrun wizards, I think you'll agree you need help."

"But what about my work? What about Dudley's school? I don't suppose those things matter to a bunch of layabout wizards —"

"Don't you understand? They will torture and kill you like they did my parents!"

Like they did MY parents and siblings, Harry has been so patient explaining this all to Vernon. Vernon just doesn't want to believe me. I don't blame him, I don't want to believe it either.

"Dad, Dad — I'm going with these Order people."

"Dudley, for the first time in your life, you're talking sense."

"They'll be here in about five minutes," Harry says, leaving. At least he gives us warning this time.

* * *

"Blimey, Dudley, did the dementors blow a different personality into you?"

"Dunno, see you, Harry."

"Yeah . . . Maybe. Take care, Big D."

Dudley is so sweet, all the problems Harry's has caused and he still finds it in his heart to want Harry to stay with us. I am way too emotional, I suppose being pregnant will do that to someone. Looking up I realise I am all by myself with Harry, I hastily put my handkerchief away.

"Well — good-bye," I say and start marching to the door without looking at him.

"Good-bye," Replies Harry.

I turn back to ... to ... he looks so much like his father. Oh Har, please don't die. I nod my head and don't manage to say anything and leave.


	54. Bittersweet

**A/N:** Reviews: DarkRavie: Thanks for the review! Glad you're enjoying and look forward to updates, it's also been a pleasure writing :) JD

Thanks for follows/favs/reviews. JD

* * *

I slightly struggle to sit on the bed with my huge expanding stomach. I rub Dudley's shoulders.

"Merry Christmas Duds."

Dudley groans, "Who cares bout Christmas."

Over the time we've been hidden Dudley hasn't been taking this well, he worries about Harry and Luke and there is only so much school work he can do before he gets bored. I totally understand, my head spins with too much worry as well. Due from being stuck in a safe house I've had nothing to do. Jones yelled at me that if I clean the already clean kitchen one more time she'll slap me.

So I decided to do studying to keep myself occupied, I am studying law. Rolling my eyes at myself I can just imagine Da's goofy smile.

I rub Dudley's shoulder again for he has fallen back asleep, "Come on popkin, I've made some breakfast."

Dudley groans, "Breakfast may be a tempting offer to get someone out of bed but this breakfast is made by _you ..._ if Harry made it, it would be more tempting."

I slightly smack him for his cheeky comment, "Get up!"

Using all my strength I manage to move off the bed with my massive belly, I rub my belly unconsciously. _Please be a non magical girl, please._

Walking into the kitchen I see Luke slightly jump in his seat in anticipation.

"He'll come down soon," I say smiling. I slightly jump in surprise when Vernon twirls me to face him.

"Merry Christmas love," He says before a kiss then he takes my hands and starts dancing with me, I smile at his playfulness. Vernon has been having the time of his life. 'Never realised how much I hated Grunnings'. He listens to music a lot and randomly chuckles and dances. He coaxes me into playing scrabble and takes long walks at the beach everyday to see the sunset. He is trying to be a bit more healthy because he worries, he wants to live longer for Dudley and the baby on the way. The fact I was able to get pregnant so late in life thrills him to no end. He randomly touches and kisses my expanding belly. It brings me so much joy to see him for the first time in years be ... content in life.

"Happy Christmas Hun," I reply bringing him in another kiss.

"LUKE, how are you here!" Yells Dudley when he finally makes it to the kitchen.

* * *

Christmas was a success Dudley was so pleased Luke was able to visit for the day but when Luke told Dudley that he was able to stay with us until New Years. Well let's just say he never looked that happy with any Christmas gift I've given him.

* * *

I'm sitting outside looking at the night sky just enjoying how relaxing it is, Luke left earlier this morning for it's the night of the first. I sigh. It would even be more relaxing if I'm able to smoke, but of course I won't risk harming my baby girl. I mean. I frown, it could be a boy, I need to not set myself for disappointment.

After hearing some noise I get worried. In the corner of my eye I notice a spider on the floor. It looks like a false widow spider, this is not his natural region.

'What are you doing so far from home.' I mutter. I get up not wanting to get bitten by it.

With a pop and swish sound the ... spider turns into a menacing tall looking creature with a black cloak. I gape unable to speak or make a sound. So this is how I die. The creature lowers their hood.

"SNAPE!"

He puts his finger to his lip to quiet me.

"Tuney, do you know where Harry is."

I gape confused, "I haven't the foggiest."

"Tuney please, these deaths and war won't end without him. Didn't he tell you anything?"

"You seem to be under the impression that Harry would confined in me, the last I saw him he basically said 'Be jobless and homeless because people are after you and I don't care nor would save you if they caught you'.

Snape makes a face in disbelief, "Must be a ruse to protect you, that doesn't seem like him. Especially since you so obviously love him."

I shake my head, "I may love the boy but he is troublesome and has never loved us and his controlling, hate inducing scar didn't help."

He gives me a hopeless look, "You really don't have any clue about where he has gone."

"No, and I'm glad I don't."

For I am weak. If I'm tortured I don't think I'll last very long before ratting him out.

Snape then looks at my belly, "Yes you are weak for more then one reason, this hideout has been compromised. You and your family need to move."

He hands me a piece of paper, 'Happy New Year' he says sarcastically under his breath and pops away.

* * *

 _Your sister is buried in a graveyard located in Godric's Hollow, get your guards to take you._

* * *

I squeal in surprise. "VERNON! Dudley."

After racing or in my case waddling we get our things packed to leave straight away. Jones and Diggle are extremely angry that we are compromised and start flicking their wands hastily to pack everything up.

We leave within two minutes with the help of their magic and we all pop away to a new location. The feeling of popping away is horrible.

They magically sort our belongings in the new safe house, it's like we have a home again within minutes. Only this time it's mountain views rather than beach views.

I hand Severus's note to Jones, "Are you able to take me?"

She looks at the note and looks up worried, "Who gave this to you?"

She lifts her wands and casts spells on the letter then on me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Calm down you crazy women, just a spell to check for tracking charms. Which there isn't any, thank Merlin."

Without thinking I mimic my sister, "Merlin was a Slytherin."

She raises her eyebrow, "Yes, and?"

I shuffle my feet embarrassed, "It was just something my sister use to say, a lot of wizards and witches say thank Merlin this, thank Merlin that but Lily said if Merlin was so good and respected and a Slytherin that means not all Slytherins are bad."

Jones raises the note towards me, "This may be a trap, we'll scope out the area beforehand then we can take you."

I nod and whisper thank you.

* * *

Going on my knees very slowly I look to Lily and James's headstone.

 _Hello Lily flower, hello brother. Sorry I never visited you earlier, but I am here now. I am sorry I failed your son. I wish things didn't turn out the way they did. I wish life had turn out better. I wish, I wish oh how I wish but wishing doesn't change things and Lily flower, brother ... Another magical war is occurring and I am so scared._

 _The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

The wreath of roses that's placed glistens but are not wilting in snow, I bring my hand up and softly touch a rose ... it's ever so slightly warm. I pull my hand back in surprise.

"It's a magical wreath it's slightly protected from elements." Says Jones, answering my unasked question.

* * *

 **6th of March**

 **"** A GIRL! Oh Vernon it's a wonderful beautiful baby GIRL" I say then I start giggling in delight. Vernon wraps his arm around me and kisses my cheek.

"Didn't know you wanted a girl so much mum, was I a disappointment?" Sneers Dudley.

I look up to Duds in shock, "NO! Not at all Duds ... not at all, I love ...

"Mum, mum it's all right I was just taking the mickey out of you. She is beautiful. She has your dad's red hair."

I lean down and kiss her forehead, but she has my blue eyes.

 _Luella J_ _acinta_ _Dursley._


	55. Withheld absolution

**A/N:** Reviews: Child of Dreams: Thanks for review, done and done :) JD

DarkRavie: Thanks for the review! Glad you're enjoying and look forward to updates, it's also been a pleasure writing :) JD

RhodaBush: More provided and thanks for review and continuing to stay on this roller coaster of emotions! JD

Bruce: Hey mate thanks! Thanks for reviewing. JD

EErrrmygod I am almost at the 100 reviews! This chapter is influenced by the song 'Already over' (red). Thanks peoples. JD

* * *

 **2 of May - Battle of Hogwarts**

Lucius desperately wants all this to end, but it will only end with Potter's death. Potter has escaped the Dark Lords clutches again and again. Potter is here. If Lucius can find him, explain ... does he know he's a horcrux.

"My Lord ... I can find the boy, bring him back. Let me be of use ..."

The Dark Lord slightly rubs his forehead, "You incompetent fool, I don't need you to find Potter. Go get someone who doesn't fail me, _go get Severus_."

Lucius's heart races, He runs out of there as fast as he can. _Go get Severus._ The Dark Lord isn't as unreadable as he thinks he is. Lucius knows that tone ... the slight anger, amusement and anticipation that he has just before ...

When Lucius finds his brother, Lucius is fighting back tears.

"Severus, the Dark Lord. He wishes to see you. He ... get out. Leave. He wants to kill you."

Severus's shoulders slump in relief, "It's almost over, finally. I just wish I could find Harry."

"No, no ...

"Brother, I've been on borrowed time since ... since. The only reason I didn't end myself last time was because of the need to protect Harry and to help bring an end to the Dark Lords. Now ..."

Lucius shakes his head ... "Please leave."

Severus slightly smiles, "You leave, go to your wife and son. You impertinent bastard."

* * *

Lucius wants to take his wife and son and run. Lucius wants to hide and grieve his brother's death but he has to stay for Narcissa and he have no wands and the tracker on his mark can't be removed. Draco is somewhere hiding in the castle, Lucius hopes that's the case. Hopefully the order hasn't killed him. The Dark Lord has destroyed so much Lucius cared about, his father, brother ... his son's innocence. This needs to end.

"No sign of him, my Lord," Says Dolohov.

"My Lord —"

"I thought he would come, I expected him to come. I was, it seems . . . mistaken," Says the Dark Lord.

"You weren't."

* * *

When the fighting starts up again Lucius grabs Narcissa's hand and gets to the back. Lucius has no more allies, Sir Parkinson dead, Goyle Senior dead, Lady Greengrass dead ... his brother.

"Mum, dad ...

Lucius chokes a sob and grabs his son in a hug, "Oh my Dragon, my beautiful Dragon."

Narcissa then wraps her arms around them. The hug is broken when Lucius and Draco hiss in pain and grab their marks. Lucius rolls his top and notices the mark is no longer there. The Dark Lord is dead and this time he won't be coming back. Thrills of excitement hit Lucius, _well brother it's done, the rein of the Dark Lords are over._

Lucius smiles then in bliss grabs Narcissa and kisses her. It isn't broken until they hear Draco's cough of awkwardness. Lucius continues running his fingers through his wife hair and kisses her cheek softly.

Lucius leans in to whisper, "I love you so much."

Narcissa chuckles, "Love you too."

Lucius smiles, "He's gone, the disgusting monster is gone, he can longer hurt us. Use us."

Unknown to the Malfoy's is at this moment Arthur Weasley after hearing Lucius's comment gives the order to leave the Malfoy's and to round up others.

* * *

Jones slumps in the chair defeated, "It will seem Harry is dead."

"WHAT! No no, how do you come to that conclusion?" Asks Dudley.

Jones rubs her face and points to the family photos, "Harry's magic that was used to make him disappear from them is broken. It would have only broken with his death."

I slowly make my way to the mantel piece then grab a photo. The boys in the photo were four. Harry is sitting on the floor with a story book in his lap and Dudley is playing with some space ship thing. Neither are smiling. Dudley is too focused on his toy and Harry is looking up from his book looking to the camera like it's a pest. Harry was adorable though.

Placing the photo back I sit next to Jones and place my face into hands and start crying.

The safe house is void of talking, we are all too stunned to speak so overcome with emotion. Hours later no one has yet to say anything and the only sounds that have been heard is Ella's crying when she needs something.

"I'm going to risk it, I'm going to get in touch with Mr Weasley to know what's happening." Says Jones Finally.

I nod my head numbly unable to speak. Not long after Jones sent a message a magical silvery Weasel enters.

 _"Voldemort is defeated and Harry lives, the Dursley's can return home."_

Jones and Diggle don't need to be telling twice, I get the feeling Jones is sick of 'babysitting' us.

 _Harry lives, Harry lives, Harry lives._

I smile at that.

When we arrive at Privet Drive and our guards leave us the feeling of home doesn't come to me. No happiness and joy of not being in hiding. No relief the Voldy creature is gone. Nothing. We survived but yet I feel no happiness of the fact. The house gives me the creeps. The immaculate street of fake horrible people. The gossipy hags that only want to discuss my family's situation.

I sob and place my hand over my mouth. "I can't do this, let's move away from here."


	56. lonely funerals

**A/N:** Reviews: mizzrazz72: Thanks for the review. Yes, finally they leave I've been wanting them to leave Privet Drive for a while now. JD

Thanks for follows/favs/reviews. This chapter is influenced by they song 'Tears of an angel'. JD

* * *

 **Bellatrix Lestrange Funeral, Malfoy ritual forest grounds.**

"Mum, why are we doing this?" Asks Draco for the tenth time.

Narcissa grabs her sons arm, "At one stage of my life my Bells meant the world to me Draco, it's the right thing to show respect."

Draco rolls his eyes, "She was one crazy bitch and you know it."

Lucius manages to control his laughter with difficulty because Lucius at one stage would have given the 'crazy bitch' title to Narcissa.

"No one but us has even showed up." Adds Draco.

Lucius eyes his wife curiously, "You're not expecting Andromeda to turn up are you?"

Narcissa sniffs, "No, ... I guess if this is it I will begin the ceremony."

Narcissa moves to stand in front of the altar where a dress of Bellatrix's lays for there is no body and starts the ritualistic prayer "... The sadness and pain that we feel now is in our knowledge and our experience of the fact that we ourselves cannot yet cross that threshold to be with Bellatrix until our time has come."

Narcissa then places her hand over Bellatrix's dress and wordlessly sets her dress on fire.

 **Goyle Senior Funeral, Malfoy ritual forest grounds.**

In this funeral in attendance is the three Malfoy's and Goyle Junior and his mother. What makes this funeral worse for the Malfoy's is this day will be the last time they will see the Goyle's for Goyle Junior blames Draco for the death of his best friend Crabbe and Goyle's mother blames Lucius for the death of her husband. In a way she is right, he died trying to protect a wandless Lucius.

Goyle stands in front of the body and starts the ritualistic prayer, "... The sadness and pain that we feel now is in our knowledge and our experience of the fact that we ourselves cannot yet cross that threshold to be with Gregory until our time has come."

 **Severus Snape Funeral, Malfoy ritual forest grounds.**

"Dad, I can't do this. Another lonely funeral of hardly anyone showing up. It's so depressing."

Lucius sighs and stands in front the body. Again it's only the three Malfoy's in attendance. Before Lucius begins the prayer the sounds of apparitions fill the air. Lucius gapes slightly when he notices Potter leading a progression of people. The Granger and the youngest Weasley, Mr and Mrs Weasley and quite a few others.

Lucius gives a slight nod of acknowledgement and starts the prayer.

"O Great Spirit, Mother and Father of us all, we ask for your blessings on this Ceremony of thanksgiving, and honoring and blessing of Severus. We stand at a Gateway now. A Gateway that each of us must step through at some time in our lives. Severus has stepped through this gateway already. His soul is immersed in the shining light of the Unity that is the Mother and Father of us all. The sadness and pain that we feel now is in our knowledge and our experience of the fact that we ourselves cannot yet cross that threshold to be with Severus until our time has come."

With a slight trembling hand Lucius raises his hand and places it over the heart, wordlessly catching the body on fire. Lucius notices Potter is putting a comforting hand on his son's shoulder ... and discreetly handing Draco his wand. Potter has informed the media regarding to Snape's double act and that he helped Dumbledore defeat the Dark Lord. Lucius thinks it rather depressing that his brother is more liked in death rather than in life.

After the ashes are scattered everyone leaves and Lucius is left at the altar alone, deep in thought. Lucius places his hands on the altar to keep himself steady. After a few minutes of not moving Lucius is taken out of his musings when a spider runs over his hand. Lucius gapes confused for he knows this particular spider.

He's alive! What, how ... and then the veil of deceit comes crashing down. Lucius understands now. How over the years Severus got everything he ever wanted in life. Master in potions? Done. Funds for his research? Well, he only ever needed to ask Lucius. When Lucius thinks more he realises he did a lot on Severus's say so. The annoying foursome out of his life? Done. Dumbledore dead? Not only done but he had Dumbledore begging him to do it. Dark Lord gone? Done. New life after war? Not only done but the masses are singing his praises. The spider that looks likes it's dancing on its grave starts to scatter away.

"WAIT, get back here you manipulative BASTARD!"

* * *

In three months since the end of the Voldy creature a lot of changes have occurred. Privet Drive is no more. We end up moving to the suburb Clapham ... not as far from Privet Drive as I wished but it's an area I like and it's closer to Yvonne. The Villa home we purchased is smaller than Privet Drive with only three bedrooms but it's homely and feels more like home than Privet Drive ever felt. One feature of the home that Dudley likes is that it has no cupboard under the stairs.

With regards to Dudley's schooling he recently did his final examinations and has now officially graduated from secondary. The only thing that we regret is how things ended with Harry. I've tried writing to him but the words don't come to me. The words I'm sorry seem so insignificant and doesn't cover how I feel. I wish we can accept Harry in our lives but the scar. His attitude. It's best that we leave things the way they are. There is no point pushing a relationship with him when he so obviously doesn't want anything to do with us. It does please me though, that he has his own house and the gold mountain of James's and that with this he can live his life and be happy ... I just wish him happiness.

After passing Vernon his paper, and comforting Ella with a kiss on her forehead I turn to Duds.

"So the celebration dinner for your graduation is at six thirty. You've told Luke, right?"

Duds nods then bites his lip, "I also informed Harry, whether or not he shows is up to him."

Vernon drops his paper in shock, "WHAT ... er ... don't have your hopes up Dudley, I doubt he'll show."

Dudley nods sadly, "I don't expect him to show but." Dudley shrugs, "but I owe him so much. Without him saving me ... my life would have no reason."

Vernon sighs, "Those dementor things are really ... they're really bad aren't they?"

Dudley nods and replies with a simple 'Yes'.

Later that night as I'm eating dessert I notice Dudley's demeanor, he is depressed.

"Dudley ... this is a celebration. Please cheer up."

Luke wraps his arm around Dudley's shoulder and turns to me, "He really was hoping for Harry to show."

... "The thing about that is ...

I get interrupted by the door bell. Standing up I fix my dress then put my hair behind my ears. Walking through the hallway and opening the door I realise it's not Harry but a young lady with vivid red hair. Very pretty.

"Hi ... um, how can I help you?"

"Er ... hi um I brought my girlfriend along ... I hope that's OK ... I'm sorry, er actually I don't even. Gin ... maybe we should just leave."

"HAR ... no please don't go, Dudley was really looking forward to seeing you ... where are you?"

After Harry appears I notice he looks just as nervous as I feel. He looks well though and now has quite long hair and is in a pony tail ... His hair for the first time in his life looks good. I chuckle slightly. "Long hair suits you."

Harry's rolls his eyes and slaps his forehead, "YOU'RE impossible."

I laugh at the dramatics.

"HARRY ...

Harry is then grabbed into a hug by Dudley, to Harry's complete horror according to his face.

"Hi Mrs Dursley, I'm Ginny Weasley, Harry's Girlfriend."

I shake her offered hand, "Please call me Petunia."

As we walk in Ginny stops and looks at one of the family photos then grabs Harry's shoulder. "MERLIN! You were so adorable as a child."

Harry eyes the photos curiously and looks to me but doesn't say anything. Through out the night Harry doesn't say much and allows his girlfriend to take over. Girlfriend? It isn't long for me to realise that this is meant in a dating sense. The touches and looks are a dead give away.

When Luke is in another room Vernon huffs and crosses his arms, "Is no one going to address the elephant in the room."

Harry quickly turns his head to finally look at Vernon, "Hi Uncle Vernon."

Dudley bursts out laughing, "I've kind of missed your quips."

Vernon growls slightly and points to Harry's head, "Something changed in you ... your scar, it's ... it's ... empty and not giving off bad vibes."

Harry's eyes widen in shock, "YOU'VE got to be fucking kidding me."


	57. Sunshine lollipops and rainbows

**A/N:** Reviews: DarkRavie: Thanks for the review! Glad you've been enjoying the updates, it's also been a pleasure writing JD

sweet magic gal: Thanks for the review. Love? ... I absolutely love my story but ... I am biased haha Glad you liked my story though. JD

SailorBonLestrange87: Thanks for review. Nice twist huh ... I wanted it to be a mix of scar influence and a bit of magic scare. JD

babyheartme0018: Thanks for the review! I am glad you like it. I am still surprised about the attention but I am pleased. JD

biancaruth: Thanks for review. So OOC of me but I am actually glad they get to talk as well. JD

RhodaBush: More provided and thanks for review! JD

Thanks for favs/follows/reviews. I got to 100 reviews, yay that's amazing.

* * *

 _Dear Har,_

 _Thank you so much for coming over for Dudley. He greatly appreciated it._

 _Petunia_

* * *

 _Dear Aunt,_

 _You're using owls now? Be careful you might turn into a freak. Dudley told me what the dementor did to him. Even though Dudley and I have never gotten along I wouldn't wish that to happen to anyone. And it made me realise why he is acting so abnormal. _

_Har? Where did that come from._

* * *

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I've started my nursing course, can you believe? Me? Being a nurse. I bet you didn't think I would be helping people for an occupation huh. It's something I really wanted to do to help people and Luke encouraged me to do this. Thanks again for visiting and again I am really ... grateful for you saving me and again I am so sorry for how I acted in the past._

 _Dudley._

* * *

 _Dudley,_

 _I am glad you're doing something you like. Luke seems nice._

 _Harry._

* * *

 _Harry,_

 _It's been so long, I know you're busy with training to be a magic cop and I with studying Law and Ella but I was hoping you will come over for breakfast on Christmas? Even if it's just for a quick hello._

 _Petunia._

* * *

 _Aunt,_

 _It will have to be a quick hello because the night before I am a having a late one. (meeting my friend Draco)_

 _Har._

* * *

 _ **Malfoy mayhem?**_

 **Sir Malfoy is known for being wealthy but said wealth mostly stays in his pockets. Since the end of the war though donations are pouring into a lot of places. St Mungo's and Hogwarts being the recipients receiving the most.**

 **When asked Sir Malfoy had this to say, "Hogwarts has always been a place I've wished to improve hence why for years I was apart of the Governors. And my family WAS not responsible for the destruction of it. I don't wish to go into it but as you've realised my family and I were pardoned from Azkaban. Thank you and good day!"**

 **Has Sir Malfoy really changed? This reporter has his doubts. Perhaps though Sir Malfoy should be thanking his wealth because it seems to have saved him yet ...**

Lucius stops reading the article and throws it in the fire. The clean up of Hogwarts was a disgusting job and the Malfoy family were the only family to help from the "Dark side". The Dark Lord recruits either escaped to hiding or got taken into Akzaban and the families that are left from the Slytherin's are extremely bitter about their losses. Slytherin's were hit the hardest, the Dark Lord let them down. He was their leader yet he ran his own house into the ground. Ruined their reputation and attacked Slytherin families, Greengrass and Parkinson. Poor Pansy, Sir Parkinson spoiled his little princess but Sir Parkinson was very vocal against the Dark Lord so in the Dark Lords eyes he had to go. The body of Daphne is yet to be found. The Dark Lord humiliated and verbally destroyed the Black and Malfoy lines. Focused all his energies into destroying a teenage boy. Disturbing creature and a bad leader in the end.

* * *

The Malfoy's are having a Yule dinner but none feel like celebrating and it most definitely has to do with the events that happened last Yule. In fact Lucius is in a rage and has a permanent sneer on his face and isn't touching his food.

Lucius mutters curse words under his breath and once he starts he can't stop muttering them.

"Lucius, stop." Snaps Narcissa

"HE still hasn't contacted ... I don't understand. He's the BIGGEST, most despicable ...

"Continue on that sentence LUC, go on give me a reason to hurt you."

Lucius gets up so fast his chair falls to the floor with a loud crash but he pays it no mind but looks to Severus. Lucius's eyes narrow, "You ARugh"

Lucius quickly gets his new wand out and levitates the fallen chair and magically flings it at him. Severus steps aside to miss it.

"YOU mother fucker. Giving me a heart attack! FAKING your death without telling me ARRH."

Lucius flings another chair in his direction. Severus steps aside again.

"Enough brother," Says Severus calmly.

"YOU DON'T get to call me that after what you did!"

Severus sneers, "What I did? ... I basically tried to stop the war on both sides. Give me some credit. I couldn't tell you my plan because you might not remember but you were useless, wandless and having panic attacks about your son every other second."

Lucius flings a silver table candelabra at him. Severus flings one back. When they start flinging plates of food at each other Narcissa and Draco step out of the way.

Draco smirks to his mother, "It kind of feels like something is right in the world."

* * *

"He'll be all right," Murmurs Ginny.

"I know he will."

The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years.

"Yes Gin. He'll be fine. Slytherin's will treat Albus just fine," Says Draco, then arrogantly fixes his jacket.

"Ferret." Sneers Ron.

Draco grimaces but is pleased that Ron doesn't know that his animagus form is actually a ferret and that at least he isn't a peacock like his father.

"Weasel," Hisses Draco.

"Cut it out! And Draco why do you think he'll be in the snake pit?" Asks Harry.

Draco raises his brow in disbelief, "YOU name him after two ... er shall we say complicated ..."

 _Darker than the other side of moon._

" ... Wizards, like he is going to be a Lion with such a name."

Ginny huffs, "Harry got to choose James. SO WHAT is wrong with the names I chose" Snarls Ginny.

Draco Laughs, "Nothing, it's a perfect name for a snake."

Harry swats Draco shoulder. Draco pretends to rub dirt off his shoulder, "Don't ruin the merchandise, brother."

Ron groans slightly then grabs Hermione's hand, "Bye everyone, go to hell ferret."

"Talk later," Calls Hermione while being dragged away by her husband.

Astoria grabs Draco's hand and eyes the retreating form of Weasley with distaste, "That man isn't maturing after all these years. Is he?"

Harry bursts out laughing, "Oh I don't think he'll ever be friends or civil with Draco ... it's like Weasley and Malfoy's are cursed to hate each other."

"I don't mind Draco and Scor is ever so cute!"

Harry smiles and brings Ginny in a side hug and kisses her cheek, "But you're not a Weasley, you're a Potter."

Draco sighs, "Oh before I forget Andy and my mum want to talk you, they say you're ignoring them."

Harry sneers, "For Merlin sake ... those two are awful together!"

"Well if you're sick of being Black head of house perhaps I ..."

Harry groans and taps his foot in annoyance, "No! You have enough to deal with the Malfoy empire ... Is your father still being a complete loon giving his gold away? ... Can't you stop him?"

Draco sniffs, "We still have millions of Galleons! We're not paupers. But yes he has stopped ... my mum got to him. He's wasn't doing it because he's loony, he was doing it to be ... liked." After an amused look from Harry Draco shrugs, "He lost all his friends in the war and it wasn't exactly easy for him to go to so many funerals where only one or two people showed up ... A lot of funerals was just the Malfoy three. Not like ... " ... _Fred's._

"... not like."

"I get it Draco, come let's get out of this platform and the four us can get a coffee before we go to work."

As they are walking Harry stops Draco to talk in private, "My wife has always been weird about names, so don't make fun. I am just glad she didn't get a liking to the name Tom ... Oh and only your father would think buying affection would work."

* * *

Looking at the guests at the table, I get such a feeling of Happiness. My beautiful son and his Doctor husband Luke and their adopted son and daughter, Kelly and Diana. Yvonne and Charles and their twin sons. Ella my beautiful non magical Ella. She is planning to go into Law like me but she's wanting to go into Family Law instead of Criminal.

Vernon taps his champagne glass, "Thirty nine years! Thirty nine years I've been married to my beautiful wife. We've had plenty of trials over the years but I can honestly say I couldn't have found a more perfect person for me. I love you so much pet and next anniversary is our ruby anniversary I believe another trip around the world will be splendid. "

I blush, "Love you too dear."

After hearing the door bell I walk to the front door and see Har and his wife.

"Come on in! We're just about to cut the cake."

"Hi Auntie," Says Har then brings me into a hug.

All was well.

* * *

 _fin_

 **A/N:** Thank you so much everyone. I've enjoyed writing this (and a little sad it's over). Jaydel.


End file.
